


Etheria

by FlamingBlueEyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Creepy aliens, Derek is awesome, Lots of aliens - Freeform, M/M, Magic Plants, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Space AU, Stiles is an Engineer, Survival, bunny aliens, like snails pace slow, more of a story than a ship thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 50,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingBlueEyes/pseuds/FlamingBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had been accepted to be an engineer on the prestigious space ship Beacon. However, when a Hunter attack leaves the ship in pieces, Stiles is forced to evacuate. He and the first commanding officer, Derek Hale, get stranded on an alien planet. While waiting for rescue the two must figure out how to survive while unraveling the mysteries of the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been debating on wether or not I was going to post this for a while. It's my first story on here, but I have other stories on fanfiction.net. If you want to follow me on tumblr my blog is: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/immafiringmylazor

****

**Chapter 1**  
**Boarding  
**

Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall ran as fast as they could through the space station. "I can't believe you didn't set your alarm!" Stiles yelled as they bumped and dodged the hundreds of people in the station. They skidded towards the small podium where Captain Deaton was waiting to assign ships to new space travelers. Small car sized ships hovered around the large crafts, completing last minute checks on the spacecrafts. Stiles and Scott tried to adjust their uniforms to hide the fact that they had both woken up late and had literally gotten to the station five minutes before take off. Captain Deaton looked at the two boys and scowled. “You are both on the ship Beacon. Run quickly! It's departing in ten.” 

The two boys, fresh out of the academy, sprinted as fast as they could through the lines of spaceships. Skidding to a stop, they dashed through another line of smaller spaceships towards their ship. “Stiles! Stiles over here!” Stiles turned and saw Erica waving in her bright yellow uniform that matched her hair. “You're on this one!” The boys were panting when they made it to the ship, or Stiles was since Scott had that whole werewolf thing going for him. Erica pulled the boys onto the ship and started leading them through the halls while excitedly telling the two engineers about their ship. “Stiles we are on the best ship in the fleet! Admiral Hale is flying this ship. Isn’t that awesome?” 

“We're on a ship with the Hales?” Scott asked amazed.

The Hales were considered heroes after their successful missions against the Kanima. They were considered the most talented fighters in the whole armada and were the only survivors from a Hunter attack back when Derek Hale was just starting out. Derek Hale alone had taken out a good portion of the enemy army. He was even named one of the top pilots in the whole nation. With all their publicity everyone knew the faces of the Hale boys. 

Peter was known for his cunning plans. He wasn’t afraid to take the risky route, and most of the time it ended up saving hundreds of lives. He was a master pilot who practically wrote the book for how to get out of sticky situations. It didn’t help that he was also a genius when it came to new space weapons tech. When he was in the academy he was a specialist in figuring out alien tech. He even wrote the textbook for last year's weapons manufacturers in the academy. He was charismatic as hell and was always able to get people to join together for his cause. 

Meanwhile his nephew, the silent and brooding Derek Hale, always flanked him. While he didn’t speak to crowds of eager pilots in training or companies like Peter did, he let his actions speak volumes. He was the first Wolf to allow females in his crew, which drew a lot of controversy from Packs but ended up working out. He also stood up for the everyday man. He was always donating money to charities and trying to help those in need. He even started scholarship programs for youths in poverty. His career was impeccable, and he was able to infiltrate the most heavily guarded parts of the enemy’s squadrons. He was an expert pilot with amazing skills when it came to the heat of the battle. He was known for never letting a crew member die, and that in itself was almost more than any parent of a space cadet could ask for.

Stiles was snapped out of his memories of lectures when Erica showed them where they'd be staying. “Engineers have to stay below in case something goes wrong with the engine or warp features.” She opened a door. Stiles and Scott both winced at the sight. There were six bunk beds crammed into a room with poor lighting. “This is where you guys are staying.”

“What's your room like?” Stiles asked.

“Well I'm a communications specialist, so I get a very nice room.” She said with a smile. 

The boys watched her leave with a smug smirk on her ruby red lips and a gentle sway in her hips. Stiles and Scott looked around the tiny room before picking a bunk for themselves. Scott beat his pillow trying to soften the rock hard square. “They always give the people working in the pilots square better rooms.” Scott whined as he looked at the tiny beds. “We do most of the work, and we get shit like this.” 

“We're on a spaceship Scott! I could care less if we were put in a rat filled box. Plus it's better than the hammocks we had to sleep in on that one ship.” Stiles jumped on his bunk and started grabbing his things and putting them up.

Stiles and Scott were wandering around the ship. It felt like a giant new school that you had to learn all the shortcuts in. They had just passed the weapons bay and the “kitchens” when Scott stopped dead in his tracks. “Stiles...I think I'm in love.” Stiles looked at him and then followed where his friend’s eyes went. A woman was in one of the training rooms fighting a guy nearly twice her size. She had long black hair, and wore the standard tank top and flight pants that all crew members had to wear. Hers was blue, which meant that she worked in the med bay. She assessed her opponent with calculating eyes. She moved gracefully around the man, and you could see her skill as she made lightning fast strikes to her opponent’s weaker spots.

An older man bumped into Stiles, startling the teen, and then scowled when he saw the girl. His already intimidating face grew furious. He stormed over to the room's controls and pressed a button on the room keyboard. “Alison you are supposed to be working!” The girl looked up and sighed. She muttered something before she grabbed her opponents’ arm, twisted it behind his back, and pinned him. “Alison I mean that now!”

“Okay grandpa. I'll be in the med bay in like five.”

“I didn't get you this job so you could slack off-”

“Well if you just let me become a soldier like I wanted to-” She said testily.

“Alison this isn't up for discussion.” The older man gave the two boys a look and then huffed as he left.

She rolled her eyes and then grabbed a towel. She shook hands with the guy she had been sparring with. He looked like he could be a soldier, but he was a bit on the skinny side. Alison pressed her hand against the door control panel and smiled at the two awestruck teens. “Hey. Sorry about Gerard, he gets really antsy before take off. I'm Alison.” She said with a smile as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. Scott's jaw was on the ground, and Stiles bumped him. 

“I'm Stiles and this is my idiot best friend Scott. We're engineers.”

“Oh did you get here from that scholarship program? I can't remember the name, but my friend Lydia got here as a scientist because of it.”

“You know Lydia Martin?” Stiles asked suddenly giddy. 

Alison looked at him and nodded. Stiles grabbed Scott. “We are on the same spaceship as Lydia! Scott if that isn't fate telling me that we are meant to be together than I don't know what is!” He did a happy jig. 

“Yeah she and Jackson got scholarships. She's working in the science bay and he's learning about helmsmanship from the best.” Stiles felt his happiness fade. “I'm guessing you aren't happy that they're still together-”

“Scott this is a disaster I want to get off this ship.” 

The ship suddenly roared to life. “Looks like we're taking off.” Scott said looking around nervously. He had always hated take off. “We should get back to the engineering section. I hope to see you soon Alison.” Scott gave a wave and turned to walk away before his blush showed. The two boys left, one giving a love-struck glance over his shoulder while the other one was power walking away. 

“Hello everyone this is Peter Hale, your admiral, speaking. We are getting ready to take off. Everyone should get to their appropriate areas, and strap in. Our mission is to meet up with the space station HILLS and help their fleet with Kanima attacks.” Stiles shivered. Kanima were an alien race with lizard skin. They were basically savage beasts that found joy in ripping apart humans. “We will be staying for a few months if everything goes according to plan.”

Stiles and Scott made it to the engineering bay and found their seats. There were a few other people their age, but the majority were older. “Everyone please strap in we are lifting off in ten, nine, eight.” The countdown continued, and everyone could feel power surge through the ship. Stiles smiled giddy and excited. His dad would be so proud of him right now. 

The ship surged forewords, and then with a stomach-dropping lurch they were in the air. The flight got bumpy as they left the atmosphere. Scott looked like he was going to be sick, and so did another teen with curly blond hair. As they entered space the boys felt weightless. “Gravity belt should be kicking in soon.” Stiles muttered. A pulse seemed to spread through the ship, and then the weightless feeling disappeared. 

“Everyone we've had a successful liftoff. It will take a month to get to the HILLS station, and I expect us to be on time. You may now unbuckle and get to work. Welcome to the Beacon everyone.” Admiral Hale cut off, and then everyone unbuckled. 

“New recruits come over here. You have night reading. These books contain all the information on alien species, the ship, medical technology, and basically anything you could possibly need. Read it by tomorrow. Dismissed.” Stiles looked at the book. It wasn't that bad. He passed by a window on his way to the room. He smiled, and held his book to his chest. Well come on Stilinski time to see what the universe has in store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we see Derek.

Chapter 2  
Headache  
Derek POV***  
Derek grabbed another bottle from the cooler. Peter sat back in his chair as he regarded his nephew. “Derek you're going to have to fly again sometime. I don't understand why you are so against it. Yeah Kate broke your heart and became a Hunter, but she's gone now. You have more important things to think about.”

“I know Peter.” Derek Hale grumbled. 

“Then why are you still moping?” 

Because I still dream about when I loved her. I still remember the way she stabbed me right in the chest. I remember the look of love in her eyes turn into a look of satisfaction. I remember killing dozens of people just because they were on her side. I remember the Kanima child I killed, and you don't feel guilty about any of that. Derek didn't say any of that aloud, and instead just muttered a “I guess I'm just weaker than I thought.” in order to quiet his uncle. 

Peter poured a glass of brandy and handed it to Derek. “We are on a new ship Derek. You won't have to kill anyone if things go as planned, and we are celebrities. You could have any Wolf or other alien you want.”

“Just because we are descendants of Wolves doesn't mean I want one.” 

Derek drank his brandy watching his uncle's confused face. Derek knew it was a bit shameful. Even after a human broke his heart he still liked them. They just had something so honnest about them. Wolves on the other hand were all instincts and claws. Wolves were humans that evolved to have wolf-like abilities. They could grow claws, move faster, see better, hunt easier, but they were nearly wiped out with the destruction of their home world. The few survivors made their way to Earth, and hid there for a good number of years. However, Kanima aren't so easily mislead. It's the Wolves fault that the humans had to get involved anyways. 

Derek left for his room without another word to Peter. He loved his uncle, he really did, but sometimes that man just gave him a headache. Derek walked down the hallways with a pressure already building up in his head when he heard shouting. 

“Sit down and shut up!” A young voice ordered. There was some more yelling, and then a noise. Derek decided to make an appearance. “Scott stop moving or I'll electrocute you!”

“What on earth is going on-” 

Derek felt his voice leave him at the sight before him. Two teenagers in red engineer jumpsuits were covered in wires. The first, a dark haired boy, was holding three green wires while all the red ones were in his lap. The other, a honey eyed boy, was shaking his head at the sight. He had a screwdriver in his mouth, which brought certain ideas to the higher ranked man's mind. 

The boy saw Derek, and immediately stood up to salute without removing his screwdriver from his mouth. The dark haired boy looked and moved to stand up. “No Scott!” The screwdriver fell out of the boys mouth as he lunged for his friend. One of the wires touched the dark haired boy, and he howled. "Another Wolf" Derek thought as he watched the claws emerge from the boy's hands. Derek moved up and grabbed the live wires. “Scott!” 

“He'll be fine. Get him to the med bay.”

“I have to fix his work though! If Captain Argent sees this then he'll kick Scott out, and Scott really needs the money.” 

Derek had expected the boy to stop at that, but he kept talking. Derek was mesmerized by the way the boy handed the wires, untangling them and putting them right all while talking and making small gestures. “And Scott's mom would kill me if I let him get kicked out.” The boy continued before looking at Derek. He then blinked as if he didn't realize he had been talking to him. The boy's golden eyes slid down his uniform till he saw his chest. “Oh shit.”

“Derek Hale, first mate, at your service.” Derek said with a smirk.

Derek watched the boy gape and try to figure out what to do. “Get your friend to the med bay. I'll clean this up. I promise that your friend won't get kicked out. However, I don't want you to cheat in order to keep him here. He should learn this stuff, and you can't always be at his back to make sure he doesn't mess up.”

“Yes sir.” The boy looked down and started to carefully pull his friend out from the mess of wires. 

Derek stared at the pile and then looked at the boys. “What were you trying to do here anyways?” He slowly moved the wires and started reorganizing them. The younger boy rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile. 

“Well we were all sent to learn different parts of the ship. Each day we are going to rotate. I got put on environmental tech, and that finished early. Scott was put on hallway design, and his mentor kind of told him to do something and left. Scott tried, but he isn't really good with wires. He's a lot better with hologram technology and coding. Anyways, he fucked up and accidentally broke something. He called me and I was trying to fix it. Well...you know the rest.” 

Derek nodded, and looked at the broken wire. “You are lucky this isn't a completely important line. Give me your welder and I'll meld it back.” The teen took a small device out of his pocket and Derek carefully managed to put the wire back. “I won't report this to your commanding officer, but if I see something like this again I will.”

“Thank you. Chris can be real tough sometimes.”

“Yeah I know.” Derek winced at some memories. 

The teen hauled his friend's arm around his shoulder and started talking again. “Hey Scott work with me here bud. You're like a million pounds and I'm tiny if you don't remember. Hey maybe you'll get to see that chick-Alison- she works in the med bay right?” 

Derek watched the boys leave, and carefully screwed the panel back into the wall. “For the last time Ms.Martin, I can not just put more power towards the engines. They are really temperamental and the technology is still too new. I have to do some more calculations, and if you dare try and go behind my back with this I will skin you alive.” A strawberry blond walked down the hallway with another scientist angrily stomping behind her. She was writing things on her holoboard, and then stopped.

“What if we used the particle accelerator to help temporarily boost the engines...no the gap would be too big there would need to be another-General Hale.” She did a small head nod towards Derek, and he nodded. 

“Mrs. Martin these calculations that you are doing go beyond what we have even thought about. Admiral Hale hasn't given you permission to do any testing, and you are putting your toe out of line.”

“The point of science is to make hypothesis and then experiment to test your ideas. If all I am on this ship is a grunt work scientist, supposed to laze around drinking coffee and letting all of you idiots do the work, then I am going to quit. This ship has new technology, therefor the need to hypothesize and test certain theories is a necessity.” 

“I refuse to allow you near the engines Mrs. Martin that is final.” The older scientist snapped. 

Derek sighed and held a hand out. Derek wasn't much of a scientist, but he had a general education on certain aspects of the new technology. He read over some of the girl's formulas, and tried a few calculations. “These are really good notes Mrs. Martin.” She nodded once, and then pulled up a particular set of notes. 

“General I have a few theories about the particle acceleration boost that we've installed on the ship. If we are under attack and the engines get messed up, we could very likely kill almost everyone on the ship. It's not safe to try doing something as risky as hyper drive with such high stakes. If we get into a skirmish, then it is very likely that Admiral Hale will try to out fly the enemy, and in this case this ship is not ready for such a maneuver. The engines can't handle it. According to my calculations if we get into a fight, and the hull of the ship is damaged, then we will most likely crash and burn.”

“Have you brought these up with the Admiral?” Derek asked.

“I would, but Dr. Harris won't have it.”

“General with all due respect, these calculations are new. Mrs. Martin is a very smart woman, but we've had out men working on calculations like this for years. We are fairly certain the engines could hold in a fight. If we had to jump, our calculations show that we could.”

“Your calculations are wrong!” The girl said angry.   
Derek looked over the notes again. All her calculations made sense. “Dr. Harris I would like to remind you that as her mentor and teacher you are under a sort of obligation to take her work seriously. Ms. Martin, as the first mate it is my duty to remind you that you were invited on this trip and that you swore under an oath to aid and learn from the scientists on board. You must still respect your elders." Lydia nodded and Derek continued. "Mrs. Martin I give you permission to bring this up with the Admiral, but I will warn you that he isn't very good at listening. That will be all."

“Yes sir.” They both nodded and Derek felt relieved as he went back to his room. 

If that girl is right with all her calculations then the ship might not make it all the way to HILLS. Derek lay on his bed and crossed his arms. Peter has refused to tell everyone that there is a ninety-six percent chance that they would run into Hunters on this flight, but if we do then our engines might fail. Derek turned onto his side, and groaned. Stupid new technology.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a nice response from the first two chapters, and I figured I'd post 3 and 4 today. Enjoy and comment :D  
> Also I'm still trying to figure out how to use the HTML formatting so in these next few chapters there may be some more italics and weird spacing that I will hopefully have fixed before posting.

Chapter 3  
Learning  
**Stiles*****  
Stiles read over his notes again. “Kanima, lizard-like beings who are expert assassins. Kanima have a poison at the tips of their tails that can leave humans paralyzed for up to two hours. Their claws are sharp enough to cut your throat out. Most dangerous thing is Kanima can look like humans, and be activated by a Master at anytime.” Stiles sighed. “Damn these things are freaky. Look at this picture.”  


Stiles scooted across the room on the rolling chair he took from the hallway. He was currently sitting med bay with his notes from engineering. Scott on the other hand was resting in a med bed with a whole bunch of gauze on his hands and a blanket over his face. Flipping to the next section, Stiles cleared his throat and took on his best professor voice. “Wolves. Wolves are humans with certain wolf-like abilities. Unfortunately not much is known about them. They are able to shift into a human-wolf form, and eye color shows rank. Have advanced healing. Hey Scott this book could use a few notes from you.”

“I hate you.” Scott said from under a blanket.  


When they got to the med bay Scott was out. Alison helped move him to a bed, and then had to do all the checks on him. Scott had to tell her what happened, and thoroughly made an idiot of himself. The goo-goo eyes and dopey smile on his face made Alison think he had been mentally damaged from the shock, which of course put Scott into a state of utter mortification.  


“I'm going to keep reading. We do have to finish this giant thing by the end of the week. Argent made hints that there would be a test. You are lucky to have me as a friend.” Stiles grumbled and then continued. “Hunters are human bounty hunters who work for hire. They are very dangerous because they modify weapons found in alien junkyards. Not much is known about their weapons, but they like to use plasma beams.”  


“I made an idiot out of myself.” Scott muttered. 

“Scott you always make an idiot out of yourself, and she was blushing when you took your shirt off. I think you're fine.”  


Scott smiled, and Stiles decided to read to himself. “Hey Scott who is first commanding officer on the ship?” Stiles asked thinking back on the gorgeous-yet extremely sour looking-man who helped Scott. Scott looked up and scrunched his face.  


“If I recall correctly its Derek Hale.” Stiles paused. “Yeah it's definitely Derek because Peter is the head of the whole ship and Derek is ranked right under him.” Scott looked at his hands, and frowned. “I should be good now.”

“I'll be the judge of that.” Scott nearly broke his head with how fast he looked at Alison.  


She smiled, and unwrapped the bandages from his hands. They were completely healed from the burns. “Okay you can head out. Try not to get hurt.” Scott nodded and got up. Alison looked away from his chest, sneaking peeks when she could.  


That night Stiles laid in bed thinking about the man who had come up to him in the halls. Derek Hale. He had the most beautiful dark hair and eyes. Stiles remembered the low, almost growling, lilt to his voice. Stiles closed his eyes and smiled. _Well he definitely lives up to my expectations_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
**Attack**  
**Derek*****  
_I fucking knew it!_ Derek raced for the bridge. People were running into him, screaming, and being idiots. He grabbed onto the nearest chair as he skidded into the room. “Most of the engineers are out, but Peter that engine is getting to dangerous temperatures. We can't jump.”

“Then our only options are to stand and fight or flee.”

“New Hunter ship coming in from our right flank.” Boyd shouted. 

“Temperatures still rising sir!”  


The ship suddenly lurched. Everyone grabbed onto something, and more screaming came from outside the bridge. “Med bay has just been damaged! Sir we need to make a move now!” Boyd looked at Peter, who ran his hands through his hair.  


“Abandon ship. Everyone get to an escape pod. Try and make it to HILLS. If you can't make it there then put on your homing beacons. Four people to a pod. Move!” He grabbed Derek's arm. “We are going to make sure everyone gets off and then we go.” 

“Yes sir.”  


Derek heard Peter on the intercom telling everyone to evacuate. He ran through the ship, helping injured people find others to bring them to an escape pod. He helped get people out of rubble, and ushered people out. “Stiles! Where is Stiles?” A voice screamed.  


Derek saw the dark haired boy from before-Scott-frantically looking around. One of the doctors was beside him, pulling him. “No! I have to find him. We were in the engineering bay and then we were hit-oh god-”

“Scott there is nothing we can do for him. We have to get out of here.”  


Derek ran over to them. “I'll look for your friend. Get out of here.” Scott looked hesitant, but Derek practically threw him down the hallway. He rushed towards the engineering bay. Live wires were flinging around, and he carefully stepped through the wreckage. There were bodies everywhere. Some were obviously dead, and others were only parts. Derek felt guilt seep through him as he looked at all his dead crewmembers.  


“Stiles?” He called out. Derek heard a scream-definitely a man. “Stiles!” He ran towards the sound, and froze when he turned the corner. Stiles was on his hands and knees over another person. The boy under him was screaming, he had blood on his face and was crying.  


“Issac look at me. I'm going to get you out of here. Look at me Issac. Move.” The blond boy shook his head, frantically looking around. “Issac you have to get yourself out of here!” Stiles was shaking with the effort it took to keep the large piece of rubble off of Issac's legs.  


Derek ran over, and pulled Issac out. The screams of pain were horrible, but he managed to get the boy out. He wasted no time putting Issac over his shoulder, and then motioning for Stiles to follow him. They ran out of the area. The hallways were less crowded, but Derek found someone to take Issac. Derek looked back to order Stiles to get on the next escape pod, but the whole ship suddenly lurched again. A piece of the ceiling broke and fell to the ground near Stiles. Stiles started moving towards Derek, fear evident in his eyes.  


He gasped as another part of the ceiling collapsed, hitting Stiles in the head. Derek grabbed him, but he was unconscious. Derek carried him to a pod, and growled at himself. The ship was about to explode, and he had no idea where Peter was. He strapped Stiles in, and then got in the pilot seat. He started the thrusters, and then gritted his teeth together as they were propelled out into space.  


Derek expertly maneuvered around asteroids, broken pieces of debris, and fired shots that missed their targets. Derek growled at the scene. He was rusty from the months where he hadn't had to pilot. He turned sharply as he moved between two pieces of flying space junk. There was a loud sound, and Derek let out an explicative as he realized he'd been shot.  


Derek quickly sent out a distress ping, and then searched the scanners for the nearest planet. The ship wasn't responding, and was spinning as it moved away from the scene. Derek banged his hand on the throttle, the action not having an effect because of the damage done.  


A groan sounded behind him, and he saw the engineer waking up. “Why am I spinning?” He asked as he tried to get a hold of his moving surroundings. Stiles felt nausea rise up in his stomach, but forced it back as he started to remember things. He looked around. “An escape pod?”

“You were unconscious. We've been hit. See if you can stabilize the ship and get controls back online.” 

Stiles nodded at the order even though he felt like his head would explode. He looked around. “You need to put on the air mask and activate your suit. I have to lift the hatch.” Stiles said as he assessed the damage. Derek grabbed his oxygen mask and locked it over his head. Stiles did the same, and checked to make sure that Derek was good before securing a tie around his hip so he wouldn't float out of the pod. He double knotted the strap before lifting the hatch.  


The damage was bad. Stiles grabbed a tool from his belt, and started working. It was a lot harder to be working while spinning and getting shot at, but Stiles was determined to fix this. Derek growled impatiently as he waited for the engineer to hurry up. We are getting shot at goddamn it! He was about to say something when the controls suddenly went back online.  


They were still spinning, but Derek was still able to steer better. “Fuck!” The engineer shouted. “The left wing just broke off completely.” Stiles told him. “I can't fix that.” Stiles got back in and shut the hatch. Derek clicked the scanners and frantically pushed the buttons.  


“We're spiraling towards an unknown planet.” Derek notified Stiles who was refastening his seat belt. “The scanners can't pick up much, but it looks like it's got oxygen on it.” Stiles tried to look over Derek's shoulder to see the scanner, but couldn't. “We're going to crash land. They took out our landing gear.” 

“Well I hope you're buckled.”  


The two grabbed what they thought was necessary. There were two survival kits that would last a week each, and then two first-aid kits. Stiles looked at the seats and around the rest of the small escape pod. The world outside them suddenly disappeared into fire as they got closer to the planet. “We're about to enter the atmosphere. Hold on.” 

“Yeah already doing that.” Stiles said holding onto his things.  


Going through the atmosphere was hot, bumpy, and totally terrifying. It was like riding a broken roller coaster where the whole track was corkscrews and there was fire all around you. Stiles could feel the heat trying to seep into the ship and blow it up. Derek was holding onto the hatch and his things, ready to spring out once they landed.  


Once they breached the atmosphere things got worse. Within minutes they were hitting things, they ranged from an almost neon orange to a bright red. They suddenly hit something hard, and started skidding forewords. Stiles was gritting his teeth so he wouldn't bite through his lip, while Derek quietly mutter explicits. They halted, and Stiles watched Derek jump out. He followed in suit.  


However, instead of taking note of how close the ship was to exploding, Stiles threw his supplies at Derek and then moved back towards the wreckage. “What the hell are you doing? It could blow any second!” Stiles didn't listen. He grabbed his welder from his belt, and started to cut off the headrests from the seats. He threw them towards Derek, and then grabbed the control stick, cutting that and then opening up the control panel.  


Before he had the chance to grab anything, Derek was yanking him back, throwing him towards the ground, and covering his body with his own. A loud explosion filled the air, and Stiles felt more debris fly past them. When Derek lifted himself off of Stiles, the teen felt completely guilty. They had crash-landed on an alien planet, and he was still being betrayed by teenage hormones within the few minutes where Derek was lying on top of him.  


Stiles sat up and Derek looked furious. “What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed you fucking idiot!” He shouted looking at Stiles. “Did you even think? You just fucking hung out in there like a fucking idiot-”

“I was thinking we could use the fabric from the headrests as water canteens. I was trying to get some wires in case we found a large thing of water and wanted to make a net.”  


Derek was taken aback by the explanation. He stared at the boy. They had been hit by an enemy ship, thrown into an escape pod, hit again by another enemy gun, and then crash-landed but he had the head to think about survival? Derek felt his respect for the boy increase. “That was smart thinking,” Stiles smiled “but you're still an idiot. Don't ever do something like that again.” 

“Were you worried about me?” Stiles said shifting back into his snarky self.  


Derek rolled his eyes at him, but Stiles didn’t miss the smirk on his face. They looked around, and examined the new world around them. It was nothing like Earth. These tree-like things were taller than skyscrapers. They blocked out the sky, but some of them had glowing orbs connected to them. Some had tiny purple nubs on them. However, instead of being green and leafy like normal trees these had a white trunk and blood red feather-like ropes. They draped down like Weeping Willow branches, but the red feathers were plump and not attached to a bird.  


Stiles unzipped his jumpsuit, glad that he remembered to wear a tank top under it. The climate was warm, but not too hot. He tied the ends of his jumpsuit together, and then carefully touched one of the small purple nubs on the tree. It felt like a peach, but it was the size of a grape. “What are you doing?” Derek asked as Stiles put a few of them in the left arm of his now tied jumpsuit.  


“Well we’re going to have to eat sometime. This area looks like there’s a lot to offer. I figured we could just pick some things and then see if they kill us when we find somewhere safe to rest.” Derek nodded, and then touched one of the feathers. It curled away from his hand. He touched it again, and the branch curled around his wrist. It wasn’t tight, but it traveled over his forearm. He pulled back, and the feather like leaf went back to hanging.  


“The trees here are more alive then the ones on Earth. I can practically hear them speaking to each other.” Derek said as he touched another feather like leaf. It trailed over his hand and then another branch touched his face. “They’re trying to figure out if we’re dangerous.” Derek said. Stiles watched the red leaves move over Derek’s arms, and then flinch back as if hurt. “What-”  


A sudden roar shook through the area. Derek moved towards Stiles, and their eyes scanned over the area. The roar sounded again from a different area. “A pack?” Stiles asked his voice shaking slightly as he moved closer to Derek. Derek nodded, and then his eyes locked on one part of the forest.  


“Climb. Climb the trees. Now!” He shoved Stiles towards a tree just as a large red creature flew at the area where Stiles had been. Derek slashed at it, and whirled around to try and see the creature. It had disappeared. Stiles scrambled up the tree. Small red moss-like things were scattered over the trunks’ surface, making it easier to grab onto something.  


The creature roared again, but this time it came from behind Derek. He spun to the left, and started running. Another red creature, this one larger than the first clashed into him. Derek tore at the creature and managed one good swipe when it suddenly disappeared again.  


Stiles was higher up now, and he was right next to one of the glowing orbs. It looked like it was filled with a liquid, but Stiles didn’t think it was the right time to be trying to figure out weird alien orbs.  


Derek in the meantime was searching the area for another attack. None came. He was about to relax his stance when one of the red leaf-like things shook. Derek turned but it wasn’t fast enough. The creature clawed into his back. It took its time licking up the blood from the wound, and because of this Stiles got a good look at their attacker.  


It was the size of a large dog. It’s paws looked like it had a human hand attached to the back, but with larger nails that could fold out to the front. When it walked its hind legs were fast and silent. It’s front arms hung at the front, but were at the ready. However, none of this was as terrifying as its face. It was shaped like a dog’s, but it had two mouths that met up in the middle of its face. Its eyes were along its head like a spider.  


Derek lunged for the creature, and managed to grab its head. The animal tried to bite him, but Derek held its mouths shut. Derek shifted and snarled at the animal. This only seemed to make it madder. Derek slashed at the creature, but nearly got bit in the process. The creature kept attacking, and Derek snapped its neck.  


He snarled at the area around him and bore his bloody back to the air. The creature’s pack had circled Derek, but he didn’t seem scared. Stiles was biting his nails with worry. Derek roared, and the animals snarled back. One of them stepped forewords, but then made a sort of yipping sound. The animals scurried off leaving their dead to the wild.  


Derek watched them leave, and then fell to the ground. Stiles scurried down the tree, bruising his hands as he tried to descend too quickly. He ran to Derek’s side, and winced at the sight of his back. “It’s not healing.” Derek muttered. Stiles sat Derek up, and then took Derek’s jacket off. “What are you-”

“I’m binding it so you don’t die on me.”

“I’m sure it will heal eventually.” Derek muttered. 

“Derek we’re on an alien planet. There could be giant blood bugs that get in your skin and take over your body once there are enough of them. I’m wrapping your cuts.”

“Then use the med kit.”

“We should save that for when we start really needing it.”  


Derek tried to ignore the fact that Stiles was tearing up his officer jacket, and let the boy throw strips of shirt onto his back. Stiles looked around for something to secure them with, and paused when he looked at one of the trees. One of the animals must have cut it because it was leaking an orange and purple liquid. Stiles hesitantly ran his fingers through it, and felt relieved when it didn’t kill him.  


It was sticky like honey, but it also had small clumps in it. “Stiles.” Derek muttered softly. Stiles smeared the sap on the ends of the makeshift bandages, and then pressed them onto his back. Derek hissed, but didn’t speak. Stiles covered all of the cuts, and then relaxed. “What did you put on them to make them stick?” Derek asked. Stiles tried not to look at the tree. He really did try but-  


“Oh so giant blood bugs can come harvest my body but some bloody sap can’t give me a giant infection that kills me?” He yelled. Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but Derek continued. “We’re on an unknown planet. Everything here is dangerous and you just decided to go and slap some tree sap onto my bleeding wounds?” Stiles opened his mouth to yell back, but then thought of something.  


Tree sap on Earth had some healing properties, so this one could too. Also there was some sap that could be eaten. Stiles looked at the remaining sap on his hands, and then cautiously licked it. It tasted sweet like sugar, and it slid down his tongue easily. Derek looked at him and then froze. “Did you just eat-have you-I’m done.” Derek stormed off through the trees. 

“Wait for me!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I'm not posting 2 chapters this time. I've been trying to get ahead, but I move back into my dorm soon so it's been chaos. I probably won't be posting another chapter for a couple of weeks, so enjoy this one. Please leave comments about anything I can fix or anything that you enjoyed. I'm still getting used to the formatting and I don't have a beta so there may be some mistakes.

**Chapter 5**  
**Shelter**  
**Stiles*****  
Stiles had to run to keep up with Derek’s angry pace. When he finally caught up Derek still wouldn’t talk to him. “Are you still mad about the tree thing? I mean I was just thinking that most tree sap is healthy and good for you. I figured it was a good place to start. I mean berries and stuff can mess you up, but tree sap didn’t really seem like it could be too bad.” 

“Is stupidity an impulsive action for you?” Derek grumbled.  


Stiles huffed and was about to unleash one of his famous Stiles Stilinski rants when he stopped. “Hey Derek is that a cave over there?” Derek looked where he was pointing. He nodded, and then slowly turned to face Stiles.  


“Look we’re going to be stuck here for a while. The members of the Beacon are going to get situated before they go out looking for survivors. We could be here for a while since they’re probably investigating and helping injured members. Since we’re going to have to get through this together I need you to not die.” 

“Well-” 

“That means that you can’t keep doing all these risky things. We don’t know this planet, and you need to take care of yourself. I can’t keep saving you from stuff.”  


Stiles thought about making some sort of joke, but something about the look in Derek’s eyes just kind of hurt. Derek looked exhausted and weary, but his eyes just seemed like they were remembering something painful. Stiles nodded and decided that this would be the one time where he didn’t say anything.  


Derek’s whole body seemed to sag, and he turned to start trudging up the small hill to the cave. “We’ll camp out there if it’s safe. Tomorrow we’ll look for more food and some water.” Stiles didn’t speak, but he watched Derek carefully. The Wolf was dragging his feet and lost his footing several times as they climbed up the hill.  


“Derek are you okay? You look like you’re struggling a bit.” Derek growled something under his breath, but didn’t respond. “I could help you out if you need me to. Those claw marks don’t look like they’re doing to good.” 

“I can take care of myself.”  


They made it to the cave, and Stiles was starting to get more worried. Derek was practically crawling into the cave. The hill wasn’t that bad, Stiles wasn’t even winded. Derek leaned against the cave wall and tried to stand up, but Stiles pushed him back down. “I’ll scout the cave. You rest up.” 

“If those creatures are here-” 

“I’ll bring a stick with me.”  


Stiles walked through the cave. Those small glowing orbs lit it up, but it was also relatively small. Stiles saw a bunch of the feather branches scattered on the ground, but they weren’t recently put there. He grabbed them and brought them back to the spot where Derek was. He laid them out on the ground, and winced at the sight of Derek’s back. He had removed the strips and a strange green film seemed to cover the wounds. Maybe that sap wasn’t a good idea…  


Derek laid down on the ground, and curled up. “Derek are you okay?” Stiles moved towards him, but Derek threw out a hand. “Derek I’m freaking out are you okay?” He nodded, but his claws were starting to come out.  


“Feels like a giant bottle of alcohol was poured on it.” Derek muttered as he clawed into the ground. Stiles eyed Derek’s back, and looked around as if some sort of solution would present itself. “It’s helping Stiles. Just going to sleep…just for a bit.” He muttered. Stiles sat across from Derek and went about pulling the fruits out of his jumpsuit. The purple ones were put on one of the feather branches. In his other sleeve he had found some yellow things. They looked like fruit and were about the same size as a lemon. They were hard on the outside, and had some lines circling around it.  


Stiles sorted the fruit and then laid down on the cold cave floor. His mind was running at a hundred miles per minute. He shifted positions. Lying on his back wasn’t comfortable, his eyes could see small bugs on the floor. He sat up and walked to the entrance of the cave.  


The sky was slightly visible, and he could see two moons and a small nebula. Stiles thought about his dad and Scott. They were both probably worried. Stiles tried to remember if Scott got away.  


_Things were falling all around them. Stiles heard Issac screaming and Scott was holding Alison against him as debris rained down on them. “Stiles we have to get out of here.”_

_“I’m not leaving Isaac to be crushed to death.”_

_“Stiles this place is going to come down on us.”_

_“Then go get help but I am not leaving.”_  


_The minute the words got out of his mouth the ship shook. A large chuck of the ceiling fell between the teens. “Stiles!” Scott yelled. Allison practically threw Scott out of the room as more debris fell around them. Stiles yelled something about being okay, and then waded through the debris towards Isaac’s screaming. Faintly he could hear Allison urging Scott to get off the ship.  
“Isaac I’m not leaving you. I’m Stiles remember. I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen. You’re going to drag yourself out of here once I find a way to lift this up okay?” Stiles moved as much as he could away from Isaac. The boy was on the verge of passing out. “Isaac I’m going to lift this and you’re going to move okay?”_

_“Can’t-hurts-my legs are totally crushed.”_  


_Stiles lifted the piece of rubble. It was heavier than he thought, but he held it. “Isaac look at me. I'm going to get you out of here. Look at me Isaac. Move. Isaac you have to get yourself out of here!” Then Derek came. His head was healing a cut, but he spotted them immediately. He grabbed Isaac and rushed them out of there._  


Stiles rubbed his head, feeling the dried blood and grime. He sighed and looked back into the cave. Derek was shaking and whimpering in his sleep, but when Stiles looked at his back the wounds were healing. Stiles laid down again and let the exhaustion of the day catch up to him. He was out in what felt like moments. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo so I found time to update. Unfortunately this doesn't mean that now I have a regular updating schedule. College does that to you. Let me know what you think of this chapter and hopefully I'll have the next one up soon.
> 
> I would also like to reiterate that I am still learning how to use AO3 so if there are any mistakes or strange things that I missed then please tell me so I can fix them. Also if you have any tips about formatting that would be awesome.

**Chapter 6**  
**The Wildlife**  
Derek POV***

When Derek woke up the next morning his back felt better. When he felt the wounds he realized there was nothing there except something sticky, and when he looked at his hand he realized his wounds were covered in green goo. He wiped it on the wall and sat up, unable to completely get the feeling of sticky goo off his hand. Stiles was on the other side of the cave, snoring softly as he twitched like a puppy in his sleep. 

Derek rubbed his eyes and looked around the cave. There were some of the tree leaves on the ground. On them there was some of the fruits that Stiles had picked up. Derek eyed them suspiciously. That tree sap worked even though it hurt like hell, but he still wasn’t ready to completely trust the alien food. He thought about it and then grabbed the packs that they got from the ship.

He looked at some of the MRE’s, or Meals Ready-to-Eat, that they had. He pulled out one that said Meatloaf, and pushed the button on the package. It slowly turned into a small inflated sphere. The ball rotated a few times in the air, and then gently fell back down to the ground. Derek pulled apart the cooking sphere and practically salivated at the smell.  
Stiles twitched again in his sleep and then moaned softly as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, reminding Derek of a little kid. He let out a large yawn and stretched his arms up over his head, the sound of cracking joints and deep sighs of relief echoed softly throughout the cavern. Derek watched the tank top ride up over his stomach, and then tore his eyes away from the scene, feeling slightly guilty at the action. 

After splitting the loaf in half he handed one half to Stiles. The meatloaf was a bit chalky tasting and had little flavor to it, but it was filling. Derek calmly ate his piece while trying not to stare at Stiles’ tongue running over his fingers as he scarfed down the meal. 

“So we should look for water today and some food that we can eat. We shouldn’t use up the MRE’s too quickly.” Stiles said as he looked at the fruit in front of him. “We should probably stay in this sort of area since we have shelter and it’s close to the place where we landed.”

“We could head back to the crash site and see if there’s anymore debris we can use.”

Stiles and Derek made their way back to the crash site quickly. The ship was nothing but small pieces now, and Stiles felt a small drop in his chest when he realized he wouldn’t be able to fix that. Derek rummaged through larger pieces of debris, seeing what ones could be molded into something useful. Longer and thinner pieces of metal were put in a pile while useless scraps were left where they landed. Stiles picked up some small pieces figuring that he could probably meld them into something useful. 

Derek lifted the pieces of metal, and carried them back through the forest. Stiles stuck close to his side, looking at every clump of foliage for signs of danger. Derek could hear the boy’s heart pound against his chest. “Calm down. They aren’t here.”

“What?”

“Those creatures from yesterday aren’t here. You can calm down bit.”

Stiles didn’t speak, but he kept looking around the forest. Derek put the metal pieces back in the cave, and then sat down. “We should try and make one of them a basket, or we could try using the leaves from the trees, but they aren’t very sturdy.” Stiles said as the branch with the fruit on it was stared at. 

“I could probably make some bowls with the smaller scraps from the crash.” Stiles mentioned picking out a few pieces. He pulled off his welder from his belt and got to work. Derek moved back to the crash site. As he sorted through debris, his eyes caught on something a little bit farther away. As he got closer he realized it was the headrests that Stiles had risked his life getting. Derek picked them up and held them in his hands. 

He forced memories back as he returned to the cave. Stiles was sitting, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he worked. Stiles grabbed another piece of metal, carefully shaping it to fit together with the rest of the bowl. “It’s not too good, bit rough on the edges but-“

“It’s perfect Stiles.” Derek said assuaging the teen’s fears. 

The teen smiled wide and then worked a little bit more to try and smooth out some of the bumps and edges. Derek looked over the longer pieces of metal, his hands sliding over the metal in order to test its strength. “Oh you got the headrests!” Stiles shot up and grabbed one of them. He grabbed some of the metal framing and pulled. It slid out, a bit of stuffing going with it. 

Stiles threw the metal to the side, and then worked on scooping out bits of foam. “The head rests are leather, so they’ll hold liquids without dripping. The only thing is that all the foam was crushed when we landed. Thankfully none of the shrapnel hit the leather. Otherwise we wouldn’t have a canteen.”

“It’s only useful if we find water, and I haven’t seen any yet.”

“Me either, but I’m sure we’ll find some eventually.” Stiles smiled. 

Derek stared at him as the teen got back to work. They had crashed on an unknown planet, almost died from weird alien dogs, risked their lives with alien tree sap, and yet Stiles was still wearing a smile on his face. It was kind of amazing. 

“Hey Derek after we find water we should collect more of that tree sap and then try the fruits.” Stiles said as he picked out some bits of fuzz that remained inside the leather sack. Derek nodded, and then sniffed the air.

“There is an animal a few feet away.” He muttered as he picked up one of the longer pieces of debris. He wielded it like a spear, and Stiles stood up. Derek left the cave, and stood outside. His eyes closed as he looked around the area. His eyes locked on something, and Stiles grabbed a stick. “It’s like a bunny.” Derek muttered.

“Bunny as in Monty Python bunny or bunny as in cute fluffy bunny?”

“Um. Take a look.” 

Stiles got up and felt his jaw drop. “It’s the size of a horse.” He muttered staring at the giant thing. It had the front legs of a preying mantis, and it looked like it may have had matching wings hidden under its fur. It’s two front teeth were the only teeth it had in its mouth, but that didn’t relieve Stiles’ worries one bit. 

“I vote we head back to the cave before it sees us.” Stiles whispered softly. Derek shook his head, and then ducked down behind one of the trees. Stiles followed his lead. Derek watched the animal slowly move through the forest. It stopped under one of the trees and reared up on its back legs. The front legs, which had looked more hook like than before, stabbed into the tree and the bunny started climbing up the trunk.

“What the hell-“ Derek shushed him. The alien bunny picked off some of the purple fruits, hooking then in the small claws like a kabob. Derek watched the animal move back down the tree and then eat the fruits. It’s nose twitched quickly, and then the bunny’s eyes locked on them. 

“Derek.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s shoulder, and the Wolf slowly stood up. The bunny tilted its head and let its wings fan out. They were huge. Stiles thought of the horse Pegasus in that old Disney movie, but this thing’s wings literally were twice the size of the bunny. The bunny stared at them and then bounced it’s head twice before walking away. 

“Why didn’t it attack us?” Stiles asked once the bunny was out of sight. Derek was looking pensive and ignored Stiles as he walked up to the red trees. “I mean it obviously saw us no thanks to you, and we do look threatening. I mean I think we do since the Dogs from Hell thought they should attack us.”

“The trees didn’t see us as a threat so the bunny thing didn’t either.”

Derek felt the leaves of the red trees wrap around his arms. It felt like a communication of some sorts. His senses could pick up the faint buzz of their strange system, but he couldn’t quite make out the meaning. 

Before the attack with the dogs the buzz had been loud. It was in a pattern too, almost flowing like the tides in the oceans. It started closest to the threat and then fanned out. Unfortunately that didn’t help Derek much since it was a group and not just one dog. 

However, when the bunny mantis thing showed up the trees seemed relieved. Their branches had billowed in an untraceable wind, and the buzz sounded more like a gentle hum as the bunny mantis picked the fruits. “Derek! Earth to Derek! What the fuck are you talking about? I knew that tree sap was a bad idea. You aren’t you. God I killed you.”

“Stiles shut up. I’m still me and you are annoying.”

Stiles gaped at him and flailed his arms as he started ranting about something. Derek suddenly heard it though. The buzz was back and it was loud. Derek slammed his hand over Stiles’ mouth and dragged him behind the brush. Stiles squeaked as Derek’s eyes scanned over the area. 

The buzz was starting a few miles away, but was quickly moving. “I think those dog things are coming back.” Derek whispered as the pings from the trees got closer. Stiles shook slightly as Derek scanned the area. 

What popped out of the trees wasn’t a dog though. This thing seemed to be more on the feline scale. It looked like a humanoid Siamese cat except it had four eyes instead of two. Stiles was red in the face trying to keep quiet as the cat-like being slowed. It was obviously a woman based off the breasts. The trees were still sending out danger signs, but Derek couldn’t really tell why. The creature’s claws weren’t dangerously sharp like the dog things were. It didn’t look like it had fangs, or any kind of throat ripping out thing. Stiles was staring as the cat thing moved around the trees, eyes scanning them as if for something specific. 

Spotting it, the cat suddenly dove in, her teeth tearing at one of the red trees. Derek covered his ears as he heard the equivalent to the tree screaming. The cat girl stopped and then slid a small brown bag off her shoulders. She gathered the sap that bled from the tree into the bag, and ran her claws over the scars when it slowed. Derek squeezed his eyes shut as the screaming continued. The blood curdling sound piercing through his hands and sounding right in his mind as the cat being continued to torment the tree.

Stiles was holding onto Derek’s arms, trying to see if he was okay without speaking. Finally the torment stopped. The cat girl licked the sap from her paws and tied off the bag. Her eyes scanned the area, and she slid the bag of sap onto her back before sprinting off into the trees. 

“Derek are you okay? Was it the Furrie?” He was rambling, but Derek’s mind focused on the slight drag of Stiles’ hands over his arms. The touch grounded him as the screaming noise in his head faded. Derek wondered if the boy even realized he was doing that, and if he asked him about it if Stiles would stop.

“The tree.” Derek said when he could finally focus again. Stiles was about to speak, but Derek stood up and walked towards the tree. It was still dripping sap, but the tree was letting out soft hums to the same beat that panting after a run did. Derek pressed his hands against the tree and watched as the black lines ran up his skin. He could feel the ache and pain that the tree had. It seemed to center right in his chest, and he kept his hands against the tree until he couldn’t take the pain anymore. 

“Derek?” Stiles said softly. “Talk to me man what just happened? One moment we had a giant bunny mantis thing running around, and the next thing I know you’re on the ground looking like you’re hearing the loudest noise ever.” Stiles went to put a hand on Derek’s shoulder, but Derek moved out of his way.

“The trees here are like living beings Stiles. When they sense something bad they warn each other through a noise. I can’t explain it but it’s like a humming that gets louder and faster the closer the threat gets.”

“Like sonar on a sub?”

“Kind of. It’s like they’re all individual though. They each have their own ping, and I can hear all of it.”

“So when the Furrie clawed at that tree you could hear it calling for help?”

“I could hear it screaming.” Derek said looking again at the tree.

Its white trunk was slowly changing color. What had once been snow white was slowly fading into a grey and then brown color. Almost like a bruise on someone’s skin. Stiles stared at the tree, and put his hand on it. It wasn’t solid like a tree should be. Instead it felt like it was slowly melting, but when Stiles took his hand back it was still together. 

“We should get moving Stiles. We need to find water before the sun goes down. We can collect sap another time.” Stiles nodded transfixed on the tree’s shape as it decomposed so quickly into the ground that Stiles had to move out of the way so that tree bits didn’t get on him. 

That night, as the sky got dark, the two travelers returned to their cave with heavy hearts and empty bellies. They hadn’t found anything. No lakes. No rivers. Nothing. They split another MRE, and then settled in to sleep. “Hey Derek?” The Wolf turned his head to look at Stiles as he lay down. “We’ll find water tomorrow. I’m sure of it.” Derek nodded once and then turned away from the teen.

Stiles’ optimism was surprisingly nice, and Derek was slightly impressed at how easily Stiles sensed his emotions. It had only been a few days, but they were doing surprisingly well for two people stranded on an unknown planet. _Tomorrow._ Derek thought. _Tomorrow we will find water and start making this work out for us. We won’t die here._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Kind of. I finally finished this chapter. I have no idea why it took me so long to get it done, but I think I'm getting back into the writers flow so expect more chapters before the end of the year. I hope all of you have a happy Halloween and a lovely Thanksgiving (in case I don't update before then).

**Chapter 7**  
**Of Food and Drink**  
_Stiles_  
Waking up early on an alien planet always guaranteed to show you something you’ve never seen before. Stiles moved towards the entrance of the cave and watched another bunny creature approach one of the taller trees. It leaped up onto one of the trees and stabbed one of the yellow fruits. The bunny carefully twisted the yellow fruit and then pressed a spot on the top of it. The fruit seemed to peel itself, showing a dark red color much like a raspberry bunch.

Stiles immediately grabbed one of the yellow fruits he had picked up and started pressing on random parts of the fruit. His fingers pressed on the part of the fruit that had been attached to the tree, and suddenly the fruit was unfurling out of its peel. “Derek! Derek I figured out the fruit!” Stiles said standing up full of excitement.

Derek woke up, claws out and fangs showing. Stiles picked off one of the small red bunches and was about to put it in his mouth when Derek grabbed his hand. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Eating.” Stiles said with a bored look on his face.

“Stiles they could be-“

“Poisonous I know, but we are going to starve to death if we don’t try eating something from this planet. We have to survive and if that means risking my life for a tiny red fruit then I have to do that.” Stiles interrupted.  
Derek plucked the fruit out of Stiles’ hand. “I’m the one with the healing factor, so I’ll eat it. That way if it is poisonous my body will take care of it.”

“Are you sure that’s going to work? I mean when those dog things attacked you, you couldn’t heal. Maybe we should go get some tree sap. I mean that stuff worked, and you said-”

“Stiles the sap is like their blood. It hurts them and we shouldn’t do that unless absolutely necessary.” 

Stiles sighed and then nodded at Derek. Derek popped the berry into his mouth and closed his eyes. Stiles watched his jaw as he slowly chewed the fruit and then swallowed. “Well?” Stiles asked. Derek didn’t speak. 

“I never was a big blackberry fan but these taste kind of good.” Stiles grinned and then picked off a small berry, plopping it into his mouth. Juice and flavor exploded in his mouth. Moaning around the food, Stiles reached out for more only to find Derek cramming the berries into his mouth as quickly as he could. Stiles grabbed the other yellow fruit and pressed right on the tip. He smiled wide after hearing Derek’s amazed huff when the fruit peeled itself. 

Once they gorged themselves on the rest of the fruit, they both sat back against the cave walls smiling contently at their full bellies. Derek and Stiles both had red stains around their lips from the fruit’s juice. Derek was practically purring in contentment as he licked the red liquid from the corners of his mouth. Stiles looked around at the cave floor. 

“So we ate all the yellow fruits I have.” Stiles said as he came down from the euphoric rush that eating gave him. “If we want some more fruits we’re going to have to head back out. I still have the purple ones but we haven’t tried those yet.” He picked up one of the purple plants and then set it back down. “We still need to find water. We can’t survive on fruit juice.”

“You’re right, but we’ve bought ourselves some time. If we still can’t find water today than we can use these until we find some. There seem to be plenty of trees around.”

“Yeah.”

Stiles stood up, wiping the juice off his hands with his shirt. He walked to the entrance of the cave, and stared at another bunny mantis climbing a tree. “Hey Derek.” Derek made a grunt to show he was listening. “Do you think the bunny mantis needs to drink?”

“It’s possible.” He said slowly standing.

Stiles watched the creature flutter back to the ground, it’s wings folded back into its sides. Derek and Stiles looked at each other, both of them silently agreeing on the plan. Stiles grabbed one of the survival kits and pulled out two glow sticks. “You know I can see in the dark right?” Derek said.

“Yeah well itty-bitty human here can’t, and I don’t want to slow us down by tripping on everything if it gets dark before we’re back.”

Derek nodded, and the two set off following the creature. Stiles trailed behind Derek, and observed some things. The first was Derek’s wolf eyes were blue. Stiles couldn’t quite remember what that meant, but he figured now wasn’t the time to ask. Derek was partially shifted so that they could follow the trail easier. They couldn’t get too close or the bunny mantis would notice them.

Stiles had seen Scott shift, but wasn’t the same. Derek had an air of power about him when he shifted, but Scott just seemed like a puppy. Derek couldn’t be an alpha with blue eyes, so did that mean Peter was his alpha? Was that why they had to disappear for a few years? The death of their family and Peter having to be an alpha was a big adjustment. Although the Hale family’s deaths were a big adjustment for everyone.

The Hale’s had been integrated into everything space related. Talia and her husband had both funded a majority of the exploration missions. Laura was the first female wolf to successfully capture and contain a Kanima. Cora was on her way to being one of the youngest mechanical engineers the world had ever seen, and she was even referenced in their textbooks at flight school. Then Peter’s wife was one of the main weapons developers, and was even training their daughter to take over the family business. As for Derek and Peter everyone knew about their flight and fighting skills.

When the Hale’s home was attacked, their deaths caused a setback for the whole space operation. Stiles could still remember his dad sitting down and having a drink in their honor every anniversary of their deaths. After all, Stiles’ dad and the Hales worked closely with each other on intergalactic cases. Talia came over to their house a lot when Claudia was working on intergalactic relations. After her death though, Talia was forced to take over more and more of the political side of space travel. 

Derek stopped walking, and Stiles ran into him as he sorted through his thoughts. “Do you hear that?” He asked looking around and sniffing the air. Stiles closed his eyes and tried to listen. At first he didn’t hear anything, but after a moment it happened. 

“Is it a river?” Stiles asked as they kept walking. The soft and steady thrum of some sort of liquid rushing quickly over the land got louder. Derek waited for the bunny mantis’s next move. It moved towards a tree and curled up at the base of it. 

“Well looks like our guide is taking a break. What do we do now?” Stiles asked, but Derek was already moving forewords. Stiles scrambled to follow. They approached a spot where the steady roar of what Stiles was really hoping was a river was the loudest. 

As they broke through the trees, Stiles nearly fainted. “That’s not water.” Stiles said staring at the river. The liquid in it was the color of pancake mix, but moved with the same viscosity as water. Derek looked along the bank, but the river was empty of animals. Even the ground around it looked different. Everywhere else the ground had been nearly black, but around the river it was faded into a red-brown color. 

“Should we see if we can drink it?” Derek asked staring at the alien liquid. Stiles shook his head. He had a bad feeling about it. The liquid looked like it could be steaming, but Stiles wasn’t quite sure if it actually was or if it was something else. Derek grabbed a branch from the ground and carefully made his way towards the river. Stiles watched as he dipped the branch into the liquid. Within minutes the stick was on fire. 

“Fucking hell!” Derek threw the rest of the branch in the water, and Stiles watches as the burns on his hands slowly faded. “Ok we are not ever trying to drink that.”

“Agreed.” Stiles said staring at the river. 

There was something in it. Stiles took a step closer to try and see what it was. It looked like a flower floating on top of the water. “Stiles get back!” It was a warning that came just a moment too late.

The flower flew out of the river, followed by a giant alien crocodile of doom. Or at least that’s what Stiles called it. The murky brown creature was the size and shape of a crocodile, but had teeth and skin of a snake. Along it’s back were brightly colored protrusions that could be mistaken for roses, and its eyes were the size of light bulbs. The creature came at Stiles, it’s multiple fins and tail swishing back and forth incredibly fast. Before Stiles could make a single thought, the creature was already close enough to make a killing bite.

A sudden roar came from Stiles’ right, but as the creature leaped from the water, it was met by a black blur. Stiles watched as the blurry thing and the river monster of doom tussled on the bank of the river. The liquid splashed up with every movement the creature made, but the monsters opponent wouldn’t give up.

Stiles came back to his senses once the identity of the opponent became clear to him. Looking frantically around him for a weapon, Stiles’ eyes caught on a rock the size of a baseball. Stiles picked it up and immediately flung it at the creature. Derek, had moved just in time, and the rock smashed into the creature’s eye. 

A roar that echoed through the air was sounded as the animal moved to make one last attempt. Blue blood dripped out of its eye, and Stiles stared as the creature moved to lunge at him. Derek, whose features looked more human now, grabbed a stick and rammed it into the creatures’ head, killing it instantly. Or hopefully. 

Stiles and Derek watched the creature for any signs of movement or life. After a moment Derek moved foreword and poked the thing. “Is it dead?” Stiles asked carefully maneuvering his way around the animal. Derek grunted and pulled the creature out of the river. 

Derek yanked the makeshift spear out of the creature, and looked over at Stiles. “Well I think we found dinner for the next few days.” Stiles felt his eyes widen, but Derek was already moving around the creature to see what the best method for moving it would be. Stiles stared with his mouth wide open in awe as Derek partially dragged the animal over his shoulder. Derek looked over his shoulder. “You coming?” Stiles nodded and moved to pick up the back half of the animal. They walked back to the camp with a comfortable silence between them. Stiles couldn’t help but feel kind of proud of them. They were surviving, and he was going to be the first human to open up one of these bad boys and see what lies inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me go. Another update I am amazing. Please leave comments I love hearing from you guys. Also big thank you to hopefulmuffins who totally made my day when I saw her comment.

**Chapter 8**  
**Orbs**

When Stiles woke two mornings later he felt horrible. His throat and mouth tasted like sandpaper and just the thought of moving was too much. When he looked over at Derek, he saw he was in pretty much the same situation. While he had werewolf-healing abilities, they couldn’t compensate for a loss of water without water to replace it. 

Derek got up slowly and looked around the cave. “I’ll try and look. You need to rest.” He said his chapped lips and rough voice showing how bad it was really affecting him. Stiles nodded his head and immediately groaned. His head felt like a jackhammer was plowing through it. Derek moved towards Stiles, his steps catching every now and then. He helped Stiles stand up, and then move towards the back on the cave. The luminescent orbs glowed brightly as Derek set Stiles against the wall and handed the metal spike he had used to kill the snake crocodile creature, or as Stiles was now calling it the Gatoke. 

Derek then left him. Stiles lay down on the ground and groaned. He pressed his hands against his skull as if that would somehow release the pressure behind his eyes. He felt worn out, but it didn’t make sense. Well logically Stiles knew that having missed out on water for several days was probably not the best for his health; however, he didn’t think he’d feel this bad so soon.

Derek came back a few minutes later with several of the yellow fruits. They both took one and felt the blood red juice of the fruit run down their throats. Derek got up after eating two of the fruits and grabbed some of the dried out meat they had gotten from the Gatoke. It had tasted just like chicken…well if chicken suddenly tasted a bit stringy and salty. As they ate Derek looked at Stiles. “You look like death washing over you. Are you sure that the creature didn’t get you?”

“I think I would notice if a giant snake crocodile managed to shoot me with something.”

“You just…are you sure that this isn’t something major? Maybe I should go get some of that tree sap.”

Stiles leaned over so that his head rested on his knees. “Don’t do that.” He mumbled. “It’s probably just the need for water-like real water not fruit juice.” Stiles said as he ran his hands over his scalp. His hair was growing out a bit. Scott was supposed to cut it the night before they headed out, but the party they had for themselves knocked them out. 

Derek looked at Stiles a little longer before grabbing another piece of metal to use as a weapon. “That’s what I’ll do.” Stiles said without realizing that he hadn’t spoken the rest of his thoughts out loud. Derek’s eyebrow raised waiting for an explanation. “I’ll make actual spears from the metal we have.”

“Do you even know what a spear looks like? They’re kind of primitive.” 

“I’m sure I can figure it out. If cavemen did it then I think I can. Bring me the metal.” 

Stiles tried to make his voice sound inspiring or enthusiastic at the very least, but it just came out sounding more exhausted and tired than usual. Derek brought him some of the large poles of metal and then some of the smaller pieces. “In case we need a bow and arrow too.” He said with a smirk to show he was teasing Stiles. Stiles just took it in stride and rambled about how it would be the best bow and arrow he’d ever seen. “Take it easy Stiles. I promise I’ll find something.”

“I’m going to be fine. You’re the one running off into the alien forest. You be careful and come back.”

Derek nodded and then headed out. Once he was gone Stiles felt himself slump into a heap on the floor. His head was killing him and he felt kind of nauseous. Grabbing one of the larger pieces of metal, Stiles started melting down the end of one side. He used some of his other tools to shape and flatted the end. 

After a couple hours went by Stiles was in worse shape. His heart felt like it was beating faster than normal, and his eyes kept drooping closed. He was lying on his side when something came into the cave. It was big and white, and for a minute Stiles thought he died because there was this bright white thing in front of him. However, after a couple minutes Stiles realized it was one of the bunny mantis things, which now that he was thinking of it he really needed a better name for them. Bantis? Bunti? Preying Bun? He’d figure it out later.

The creature came towards him and rubbed its nose against his face. Its whiskers were longer than Stiles thought they were. The creature’s ears perked up and then flopped back down. Another one came in. This one was black and brown, and it was smaller-probably a baby. The white bunny flopped down and curled up in a ball near Stiles. The little one decided to lie with its head right on Stiles’ chest. Stiles was too tired to try and move it though, so baby bunny got a great Stilinski pillow.

A couple hours later, or at least Stiles thought it was a couple hours; he woke to the feeling of something bumping him. Stiles groaned and then opened his eyes. The baby bunny was right in his face breathing it’s hot breath on him. Stiles squeaked and tried to move away from the creature. However, mama bunny was right behind him. Stiles let out another noise, but then the headache returned with a vengeance. His hands were trembling as he curled up again from the discomfort. The bunny nudged him again, and Stiles watched the bunny’s ear perk up and then twist this way and that. The mom did the same. The bunny moved in front of Stiles and the baby. However, nothing came to the front of the cave. The bunnies relaxed and then went back to lying down. Stiles watched the baby walk over to one of the glowing orbs and sniff it. It shook the orb and then let out a little noise. Its tongue came out and Stiles momentarily forgot that these things had wings and preying mantis arms because that tongue was not mammalian. It was shaped like a straw. 

Stiles watched as the animal’s tongue stuck into the orb. He could hear a sucking noise, much like the sound a baby makes when it has a pacifier. Stiles moved over to one of the orbs and shook it. There was a liquid sloshing around inside of it, but Stiles couldn’t tell what it was. The bunny finished and then curled up and yawned. Stiles looked at some of the smaller pieces of metal that Derek gave him. He could make a straw from those.

Okay making straws was a lot harder than Stiles thought it would be. The metal would get hot enough for him to mold it, but then he would hit it a little too hard and the hole would close. Stiles was on his fifth attempt when the bunnies went back on high alert. Their ears perked up and the white bunny made a chittering sound almost like a bird. The baby bunny moved its wings nervously, and bumped Stiles. 

“Derek!” Stiles said as the subject came into the cave. Stiles pushed past the bunnies and threw himself at Derek. His arms wrapped around Derek’s shoulders, and Derek caught him around the waist to keep him from falling over. “You’re back! Did you find water? Are you okay?” Stiles asked while taking a step back.

Derek was staring behind him. “Oh there are bunnies in here. I think they just wanted to nap. Well and baby bun bun did a weird thing. Did you know their tongues are shaped like straws and that they drink whatever liquid is in the orbs? Also I tried to make straws and those are really hard like who would have oomph-” Derek slapped his hand over Stiles’ mouth.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked looking at Stiles. Stiles nodded since Derek’s hand was still over his mouth. “I got attacked.” Stiles let out a noise of shock and looked for some sign of injury. “I got attacked by giant bugs.” 

“Wike bihg or wike _bihg_?” Stiles asked against Derek’s hands.

“They were Chihuahua sized, and I never want to see them again.” Derek said removing his hand.

Stiles stared and breathed in deeply. “Well you can’t really throw a shoe at that.” He muttered. Derek nodded. “So is that a no on the water?” Derek nodded. Stiles groaned and felt his stomach clench painfully. “So we gonna die?”

“Maybe, maybe not. What was it you were saying about the orbs?”

Stiles looked at one of the orbs. The white bunny was still on alert but the baby was walking over to Stiles. “The bunny used its tongue to drink whatever liquid is in the orbs. I was going to try and make a straw so I could see what it was.” Derek took the metal from his hand and then looked it over. “I couldn’t keep it hollow.”

“Here.”

Derek snapped the metal in half and then set some of the part that caved in back into Stiles’ hands. He walked up to one of the orbs. “So how did the giant bunny do this thing?” Stiles scrambled over to one and then moved towards it. 

“Well he smelled the thing and then kind of just went for it.” Derek shrugged and sniffed the orb. He poked it a couple times with his finger and then shoved the straw in. “Don’t drink it too fast in case it’s bad.” Stiles said right before Derek placed his mouth on the straw. Derek nodded and then took a sip.

Stiles stared at him nervously and Derek swished the liquid around in his mouth for a couple seconds before his eyes went blue. “Derek?” Stiles asked curiously. Derek went back to the straw taking in large gulps of the liquid. “Derek!” Stiles grabbed his shoulder and fell back on his butt when Derek full on snarled at him. Mama Bunny made her chittering noise and spread her wings in warning. Derek made a slightly softer growl and then went back to whatever was in the orb.

After a couple minutes Derek pulled away and removed the straw. His eyes faded back to normal and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry about that. My instincts were acting up.” Stiles shrugged still slightly weary of Derek. “It’s water, but it tastes better. It’s like water and something else that’s really good.”

He handed Stiles the straw and pushed an orb towards him. Getting to his knees, Stiles leaned over the thing and stuck the straw in. It didn’t put up much resistance; it felt almost like poking a pencil through paper. He lowered his head and took a sip. Derek was right. It was sweeter than normal water, almost like it had honey or something in it. Greedily, Stiles drank it down until his stomach couldn’t take more.

Derek smirked when Stiles slumped so he was lying down. Baby bunny moved up and nuzzled his cheek and Stiles chuckled while gently petting it. “Hey Derek.” Stiles said looking over at the Wolf. “Think we could ride these things?” Derek let out an honest to God laugh, and Stiles couldn’t help but join in. The Bun Buns curled up together, making Stiles realize how late it had gotten. Stiles looked over at Derek and noticed that he was still staring at Stiles. “What?” 

“Nothing.” He said looking away quickly and moving towards his side of the cave.

Stiles curled up on his side and took one last look over at Derek. His eyes were closed and there was a faint smirk on his face. Stiles felt his own lips curl up and, for the first time in a couple days, he wasn’t too worried about what the future held. As long as Derek was there, then they would definitely be able to make it through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to mention but as the story goes on I'm going to put an Appendix here so you can look at what Stiles and Derek's names for different things on the planet are. I know right now I have only named like three things, but I figured that would be helpful for later. 
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up naming the bunny creatures Bun Buns, but if you have any other suggestions please let me hear them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is the last chapter I am planning on posting until maybe the end of December. I've got finals weeks (it's two weeks of finals at my school) coming up and that means that I won't have much time to write and post stuff, so here is a chapter to get you guys through your finals or if you don't have finals through this coming week. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 9**  
**Luck Runs Out-**

Having had found water, everything seemed to be moving along better. Derek and Stiles were able to collect more of the yellow fruits. Stiles was able to focus his attentions on multiple projects. He was trying to make a spear, so Derek wouldn’t constantly have to throw himself into a fight, while also trying to make a basket and containers for food and water. Derek on the other hand was scavenging the surrounding area in order to find out where the best place for traps would be. However, they had to be careful because Stiles had made it clear that he wasn’t going to eat Bun Bun meat. 

Speaking of the Bun Buns, the two that had stayed with Stiles the night before were still hanging around. Derek seemed kind of annoyed by it, but Stiles was happy to have friendly company while Derek was out looking around. Plus the Bun Buns were good at differentiating between friend or foe. For instance one time Derek came back and the Bun Buns heard something else. They immediately had left the cave and scared off whatever creature had been stalking Derek. It was like having guard dogs. 

Stiles was currently looking at the skin they had gotten from the Gatoke. It was flexible but strong. Using it for a basket seemed like a bit of a waste, so Stiles was looking over possible uses for it. Looking over the remains from the ship, Stiles was already almost finished with two canteens and had the frame for a basket. He just needed some sort of canvas for the bottom. As for the canteens he had to figure out a way to make a lid that wouldn’t leak water out. 

Derek had just gotten back with an armful of nuts and fruits that he had found while climbing the different kinds of trees when Stiles got an idea. He and Derek had been putting the peels from the yellow fruit in the corner of the cave since they didn’t know what to do with them. However after three days they were still bright yellow, and Stiles quickly moved to grab them. Bringing them back to his frame for a basket he started laying them out across the frame. He would need a couple more, but it would work so long as the peels didn’t decay. 

“So I think we should look around more.” Derek said as he set down his findings on the mat of dead leaves. “I found some tracks today and they came from something big.”

“Like Bun Bun?” Stiles asked while weaving the peels into the frame.

“Like dinosaur.” Derek said.

Stiles’ head shot up from his work. “Dinosaurs?” Stiles was thinking about the Jurassic Park movies he had seen when he was little. He could remember his mom and dad watching them with him, talking about how cool they were when they were teens. He had hated them because the T-Rex didn’t have feathers, and everyone knows that T-Rex’s had feathers. “We talking meat eating raging crazy dinosaurs or like Land Before Time?”

“I don’t know yet. From what I saw it looked like they were big and that they probably had something to do with the trees.” 

“Which trees?” Stiles asked.

Over their stay Stiles had realized that tree-wise the planet wasn’t very diverse. There were four main types of trees, all of which he hadn’t named yet. The first was the ones they had seen when they were crashing. The giant red and orange trees were pretty much the same except for their coloring. The second kind of tree was the white weeping willows, which seemed to only be found in clusters. The third were these smaller trees that smelled really bad. The first time Stiles stumbled upon one he nearly threw up. They were black with gnarled branches that for some reason reminded Stiles of black veins. The last type was the fruit trees. They grew the yellow fruits and the orbs of water. They also grew the purple fruits, but they hadn’t tried those yet. 

“They seem to stay near the skyscraper trees, and their tracks are only in the surrounding area not even at the bases of the tall trees.” Derek said while looking over Stiles’ work. “I see you’ve made a lot of progress today. Want to take a break?” Stiles nodded and Derek picked up one of the yellow fruits. 

Stiles looked over some of the food and then picked up one of the purple fruits. It felt just like a peach, but was so tiny. Shrugging, Stiles popped it into his mouth. It tasted strange like grapefruit and something extremely spicy. Swallowing, he took a sip of water to wash out the taste. Definitely not one of his favorites, but if they had to live off alien food-

Suddenly Stiles throat closed up. He started choking and banging on his chest. Momma Bun Bun made a squeaky noise of alarm, and Derek’s eyes flashed blue with surprise. He leaned over to pat Stiles on the back to try and help him, thinking that he had just eaten too fast. Baby Bun Bun copied the mother’s noise from before and moved closer to Stiles. Stiles grabbed onto Derek’s arm and let out a harsh cough. Blood splattered on the ground. 

“Stiles what the hell did you eat?” Derek asked grabbing his shoulder and looking around. His hands were shaking and he grabbed some water and held it to Stiles’ mouth. However, when Stiles tried to swallow he ended up coughing up more blood. “Fucking hell. Stiles hold on.” Derek left half shifted and at full speed.

He ran until he got to one of the clusters of white trees. He grabbed his small pouch that he had made for holding nuts when he went out, and walked up to one of the trees. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He muttered as he drew a claw across one of the trees. He heard the whimper of pain and the buzzing noise in his ears as he filled the pouch and promised to come back to take some of the pain after Stiles was okay. 

Rushing back to the cave, Derek found Stiles seizing on the floor. His eyes were wide open and there was bloody foam leaking from his mouth. Derek grabbed the twitching body and wiped away the foam with his sleeve before pouring the sap into Stiles’ mouth, and holding his mouth shut. “Come on Stiles come on. Swallow Stiles!” Derek’s hands shook harder as Stiles stared at him with unseeing eyes. “Stiles! Swallow the damn tree sap!” He snarled. Stiles managed to swallow and Derek held his shoulders while the spasms continued. 

Within moments Stiles was lurching up, shoving Derek away, and throwing up. Dark blue liquid was mixed with water and some of the things he had eaten previously. Derek leaned against the cave wall, trying to take calming breaths as Stiles emptied his stomach. Stiles finished and stared wide-eyed at the ground. Derek saw Stiles’ arms shake as he held himself up, and Derek moved over and helped Stiles lie down on his side. 

Stiles had sweat on his forehead and he had ruined his tank top with some vomit. Stiles’ eyes were halfway closed. “Stiles are you okay? Did it help?” Stiles nodded weakly against the ground of the cave, and then took in a deep breath to try and stop panting. “Do you need some more sap?”

“I’m fine Der.” He whispered softly, his throat hurting slightly. 

Derek looked around the cave for something else to do that would help, but he felt lost. He’d never had to deal with sickness before with his healing factor, but Stiles was so weak. When wolfsbane poisoned wolves you just burn it out, but he didn’t know if it was the same for humans. Stiles weakly reached up and grabbed Derek’s hand as he watched the Wolf try and help more. “I’m fine Derek. No alien fruit is getting rid of me that easily.” He gave a weak smile, but Derek could still see the blue on his tongue. “If you could help me get out of this shirt though that’d be nice. I think I ruined it.”

Derek helped Stiles sit up while Stiles sagged against him and grabbed the edge of his shirt. Derek helped Stiles roll it off of him so that none of the vomit got on Stiles. Gently helping Stiles lie back down, Derek moved to grab Stiles some water, but Stiles grabbed his hand again. “I’m fine Derek, just a bit worn out.” Stiles mumbled as he curled up on his side and closed his eyes. Derek’s hands still shook, so Stiles pressed Derek’s hand against his chest so the Wolf could feel his heart beating. “See all good here.” 

“You could have died.” Derek whispered.

“But I didn’t.” Stiles said feeling awfully tired after the ordeal.

“I would have been alone here.”

Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek. His eyes were blue, and his fur was starting to cover his jaw. Stiles knew that he was going to freak himself out over thoughts of things that could have happened, so Stiles weakly sat up and grabbed Derek’s face in his hands. Derek’s eyes met Stiles’, and the teen spoke, “I’m never going to leave you alone here.” Derek didn’t speak so Stiles kept going. “For now we’re pack, and pack sticks together and protect each other. We are going to make it home, and we are going to survive.” Derek’s features faded back to normal and Stiles smirked. “And right now I’m going to take a nap because that was not a pleasant experience.” 

Derek nodded and Stiles laid back down. Baby Bun Bun came over and nuzzled Stiles’ neck before settling down behind the human. Derek waited for Stiles to fall asleep before gently pressing his palm back against Stiles’ chest. He could feel the healthy beat of Stiles’ heart, and let that constant beating sooth his nerves.

When Stiles woke Derek was gone and so was the puddle of vomit on the cave floor. The remainder of the purple berries they had had were gone, and Stiles smirked at the thought of Derek brutally smashing all of them. Stiles snuggled more into his fluffy cocoon of Bun Buns. The mom and baby were curled around him like some protective barrier. The soft rise and fall of Momma Bun Bun’s breathing slowly lulled back into a healing sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you look down here I might post some extra things that'll give you a hint to the next chapter's content.   
> Your hint today is: They aren't Land Before Time ones.
> 
> Appendix:  
> Gatoke- the crocodile/snake like creature that lives in the insanely hot rivers of the planet.   
> Bun Bun- horse sized bunnies with preying mantis wings and front legs, most likely herbivores


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever. I accidentally marked the next three chapters as chapter 11 so I kept thinking I had to write one more chapter before I could post. I was wrong. Anyways I hope everyone had a happy new year, and here is chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
**-And Keeps On Running**

Derek filled in the hole he had made for the rest of the purple berries. As he looked over them, he wondered if they would grow into a giant ugly purple tree that killed people. As he stood he took in his surroundings. The closest group of white trees was quiet, and too avoid the cliché sentence Derek didn’t even dare to think it in his mind. However, he did manage to smirk at the mental image of Stiles being unable to master the same control. 

Derek was currently standing in a clearing among the giant red and orange trees. He could feel the slight pricking of his hairs on the back of his neck as he stood there. Something felt wrong, but he couldn’t see any threat. His instincts were screaming at him to move or run or attack, but he couldn’t figure out which would be the best maneuver. He couldn’t even see what was causing it. 

He decided to just move towards the white trees. As he did the sensation slowly faded, and once he was by the cluster it disappeared all together. Derek looked around the trees again but the sensation didn’t return. 

As Derek headed back to the cave he collected branches that had fallen off trees. Even though the weather was still hot it was getting cooler at night. Having the bunny creatures helped keep Stiles warm, but Derek noticed the shivering when they weren’t there. As he got to the hill where the cave rested at, his nose caught the scent of something sickeningly sweet. Derek lifted his nose to the air trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. 

Setting the pile of branches at the bottom of the hill he took another deep breath before moving towards the scent. It led him to the cluster of white trees that Derek had been to the day before. One of the trees was giving off the scent, and when Derek got closer he could see why. Bright blue flowers adorned the red feather-like branches. They had bright yellow middles and small petals. Derek went to step closer when he heard noise behind him. Turning, he had his claws out and ready.

Stiles stumbled through the brush, nearly tripping over his own feet as he made it towards the smell. Derek quickly put away his claws and teeth, and Stiles waved at him as he moved closer. “So you smelled it too.” He said before quickly adding, “Well I mean of course you smelled it I mean super senses and all, but I could smell it from the cave and I got curious. I mean I got to be honest most the things on this planet don’t smell that good, but the flowers-”

“Smell good. I got it Stiles.”

They looked at the tree, and Stiles’ eyebrows drew together. “The other trees aren’t in bloom, so why is this one?” He moved towards the tree, and let his hand brush over the bark. “Derek the tree is mushy.” He pressed in to show Derek, and then looked at the flowers. Derek walked around the cluster, but the one tree was the only one in bloom.

“Hey Derek I think it’s dying.” As the words left Stiles mouth a feather-like leaf wrapped around Stiles’ wrist, pulling him towards the tree. Derek watched the branches as they moved to and then away from Stiles. Stiles’ hands touched the leaves and he stared at the flowers adorning its branches. “It’s decaying at such a fast rate.” He mumbled. “I’ve never seen anything like this.” Derek moved forewords and pulled Stiles away. 

“I’m sure no one on Earth has, which is why we need to be extra careful.” Derek’s eyes looked over the tree. They had known that these plants were more sentient than the other trees, but Derek felt like there was some ulterior motive behind the constant touches the trees gave Stiles so willingly. He just didn’t know what that motive could be. “We should head back to the cave.” Derek said, as he smelled the air. The bugs would be out soon. 

Stiles laughed as a couple more branches tried to tangle with his arms, but he and Derek eventually walked back to the cave. Stiles was talking about how he may be able to finish up with his basket after they ate that night, and how he was wondering what he could use to seal the cracks. Derek listened quietly and then put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. There was a faint buzz from the trees. It was almost like a warning alarm, but less urgent. “Something’s happening. This way.” Derek led Stiles through the trees.

They came upon the cluster that was creating the noise, and Derek looked around. “Derek what’s up? Are they yelling again?” Derek shook his head, and Stiles looked at something over his shoulder. “Derek.” He spoke softly and Derek slowly turned around.

There was a clearing, circular in shape, at the base of several skyscraper trees. A large Bun Bun was there; it’s ears flopping relaxed against its head. The trees hummed a little louder, and then Derek got that feeling again. Something predatory was there. A gentle breeze rustled the trees, and Derek pushed Stiles behind him as he took in his surroundings. There was nothing. Nothing but trees and ground and-

A sudden loud screeching noise erupted from some place above their heads. Derek shifted without thinking, but they weren’t the targets. Stiles covered his mouth as a giant flying creature swooped down from its perch and grabbed the Bun Bun’s neck. Derek stared in awe. 

The creature was…well…it. “Oh my god Derek. It’s a dragon.” Stiles whispered against his back, crowding closer so he could get a better view of the creature. “Derek it’s a dragon-“

“We are not naming them that.” Derek whispered as they watched the Bun Bun die.

The creature did look like a dragon. It had the legs, the wings, and the size for sure. However, it lacked a couple things that dragons in stories typically had. Like scales-or in this one’s case-a covering in general. The entire creature was translucent except for some leaf-like appendages attached to its face and wings, and it’s internal organs. It’s claws were the same orange as the trees, and Stiles wondered just how bad it would hurt to get cut with one of those. 

The two survivors watched bits of bloody Bun Bun make it’s way down the creature’s throat and then to its bright red stomach. Stiles felt a bit queasy at the sight, but couldn’t stop staring nonetheless. To distract himself from it he started thinking about how the creature worked. Its muscles were probably translucent too, but definitely had to be there. The animal’s heart was the size of a toddler, and Stiles could see the tiny blue veins running through the creature’s body. Its eyes were closed, but Stiles wondered what color they were.  
Meanwhile Derek was sorting through a plethora of sensory information. His head reeled with the scent of freshly spilt blood, and his ears took in the sounds of bones crunching and teeth sinking into flesh. Derek noticed that the creature’s legs, which they had thought were attached to the abdominal area, were actually a part of the animal’s wings much like a bat. It had long finger-like claws that could easily hold it up in the canopy of the trees. 

The creature finished its meal, moving away from the pile of bloodied tuffs of fur and bones. Stiles stared at the pile amazed that a few minutes before that heap of fur had been a living creature. The creature turned its head to look at them and its ice blue eyes froze Stiles in his tracks. Derek seemed equally stunned, and the two watched as the creature shook itself out and then shot straight up into the canopy of the trees. Derek crept forewords and sniffed the air. “He won’t be hunting again for another hour or so.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles was still rooted in place. 

“He smells really content so I think so.”  
Derek turned back to Stiles and they stared at each other. Stiles was the one who broke the silence with a short laugh that slowly turned a bit hysterical. “Oh my god Derek.” He muttered between shaky breaths. “We are going to die.” His eyes darted back and forth between the trees and everything else. “How on Earth did we think we were going to survive here?”

“Stiles-”

“Derek there are fucking dragon things here! We’ve got poisonous berries, crazy dragons, weird trees that are a little too touchy feely, freaky cat furries that may or may not be evil, and a shit ton of other things. Derek we don’t even have a way to tell everyone else we’re here! How the hell are we supposed to-I can’t-I can’t-“

Derek heard Stiles’ heart race, and he took a deep breath in before acting. Gently grabbing Stiles’ arm, he tugged the teen towards him. He could remember what his mom used to do when he was first learning to shift. He could remember the fear of that first time. He had been in elementary school, and it had happened in the middle of class. They had calmly called his mother to try and talk him out from his shift.

She had marched in there unafraid, and pulled him into the tightest hug, and he did the same now with Stiles. Careful of his human body, Derek held the boy tight in his arms as the boy’s heart raced. Stiles didn’t calm down in Derek’s arms, but clung to the Wolf all the same. Derek didn’t know how well human senses were but he hoped that Stiles ignored the fear and uncertainty in his own scent. 

Stiles buried his face in Derek’s shoulder, and Derek tried to ignore the instincts that were trying to influence the way he acted. They wanted Derek to rub his scent all over the boy, to make a pack where he didn’t have one. His beta instincts wanted him to belong to someone just so he would have a leader to follow. Derek pushed it back though. He forced himself to remember what had happened the last time he did that, and those memories grounded him as he helped Stiles calm down.

“Hey Stiles?” Derek asked softly against the boy’s slightly shaggy hair. Stiles, whose heart was slowly returning to its normal rate, made a soft noise to show he was listening. Derek smirked and then said with a hint of amusement in his voice, “Fuck trying to ride giant bunnies, learn to ride that.” Stiles let out a sob and knocked his fist twice against Derek’s chest before letting the joke anchor him back to the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Appendix**
> 
> **Bun Bun** \- horsed sized bunnies with preying mantis wings and front legs, probably  
> herbivores.  
>  **Gatoke** \- a crocodile/snake like creature that lives in the insanely hot acid rivers of  
> the planet.  
>  **Slingers** \- pterodactyl sized birds with short, wide beaks and bright purple feathers.  
> The females typically have a yellow stripe down the center of their  
> foreheads, and attached to the spot right under their wings in a retractable  
> sling-like contraption that can carry objects up to two times the size of the  
> birds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw that I have 105 kudos on my story and literally cried I was so happy. So I want to take this moment to just thank everyone who left kudos and commented and thank everyone who had read this and (hopefully) enjoyed it. Just thank you so much guys.
> 
> I started school back today so I'll be back to the posting with no sign of a normal update schedule again. I promise to try and get a schedule down (it's one of my New Years resolutions) but with trying to get some things worked out with school and such, that resolution may be put into place in the summer.
> 
> ALSO THIS IS KINDA IMPORTANT there is a huge maintenance job being done on my apartment unit, so I won't be able to post anything till that's done, which may be a while (there was a huge thing with water and a bathtub and mold it's a long story). So I may be kicked out of my apartment for a week so they can fix all that. So don't expect the next chapter to be done so quick, but I get to post this one in the meantime. 
> 
> Also there is a hint to what our boys will be seeing later on, and if you understand where I got the Bun Bun's names from then I love you and we should be friends. However, I've spent too much time writing about stuff you probably aren't going to read, so without any further ado here is chapter 11.

**Chapter 11**  


**Fire**  


Stiles woke up feeling exhausted from the panic attack he had the day before. After they had walked back to the cave, Derek made sure he ate and then let him go to sleep. Stiles stretched out, feeling his joints pop and his muscles pull tight as he lifted his arms over his head and then let them fall back to his sides. Across from him the Bun Buns were huddled up and sleeping, and the longer he watched them, the more he grew curious about the planet.  


Every creature they had seen so far with the exception of the giant flying death dragon from hell, Stiles was seriously considering calling it that, had looked like a hybrid between two species of animals found on Earth. Even the Furries looked like they could pass for a human cat hybrid, and then the Gatoke looked like a snake and a crocodile. It made Stiles wonder-  


What the hell was for breakfast because at that moment his stomach let out a loud grumble to show its discomfort. Stiles looked at the fruit, and then felt kind of sick thinking about eating fruit again. They really needed to find something else to eat because after going a couple weeks on dried out Gatoke meat and fruit, Stiles felt like he was going to die if he had to live off that for however long they remained stuck on the planet.  


Stiles walked outside the cave, making sure to bring a weapon with him, and to check on Derek’s sleeping form. It was still a bit dark outside, but the sun was starting to rise, and it would be light out before they knew it. Taking in a deep lungful of air, Stiles looked at the large hill. After taking a moment to check his surroundings, he started off.  


After a couple weeks Stiles had started to grow familiar with the area around them. A mile away from the cave going in the direction of the sunrise was where they would find the first cluster of weeping willow trees. From the cave, if you turned right and made your way for about ten minutes, then you would find the wreck. What all laid to the left was the river of death and fire and the giant flying death dragon from hell’s hiding place. Yeah he was going to need a shorter name for that. Maybe an acronym like GFDDFH. No it lost something in the transition.  


Stiles continued on his way to the wreck, figuring that he could try and make sure that the coms dash was completely busted. It really sucked that it was gone because without it they couldn’t even send a distress beacon. Plus when their ship went up in flames, their distress beacon went off which meant that everyone who could’ve seen it before probably thought they were dead. Having people think you’re dead kind of sucks because it means no one is looking for you.  


Stiles made it to the wreck and saw that a couple things had been moved around and trampled over. Some scavenging animals were probably looking for food, and with wind and stuff there were parts that were almost covered. Sitting down against the burnt out hull of their escape pod, Stiles reexamined his spear. For someone who had nothing but memories of history books to go off of, he thought he did quite a good job. Sure the top part wasn’t even on both sides, and if it ever really came down to killing something with it Stiles probably wouldn’t be able to hold his position for long. The thing was heavier than a battering ram.  


As he examined all of the flaws with his tools he also started thinking about life. Was this how cavemen felt when they finally were able to comprehend their difficulties? Did they know what the future would bring, or did they have hopes at all for their futures? His future wasn’t something he could really predict anymore. He hadn’t planned on being separated from Scott and his dad for long. He hadn’t planned on all of their electronics not working. He hadn’t planned on crash landing on an alien planet with crazy creatures or self-peeling fruits. Everything was in a state of disarray and Stiles was struggling to deal with it.  


Looking at the plants around the crash sight, Stiles noticed something interesting. One of the plants by the base of one of the fruit trees was shedding like a snake. Its leaves were shuddering, and there was a thick layer of brown curling up from the leaf like parchment. The leaf not encased in the brown was glossy and new looking. Stiles walked up to the plant, while still making sure to keep some distance because after the purple fruits he wasn’t taking any chances, and watched the proceedings.  


When the brown layer of old leaf got to the end of the stem, the plant would shake and shudder as if it were trying to get the thing off. Stiles reached forewords and hesitantly pulled the brown stuff away from the leaf. The brown molt, for lack of a better word, was sturdy in his hand and its smooth texture seemed like it would be easy to write on if he had a pencil. The molt uncurled easily and then rolled back up when Stiles wasn’t holding both ends.  


The plant continued it’s strange process, and each time a long leaf would finish Stiles would pluck the now useless molt off the plant and place it with the other one. When the plant finished it seemed to stretch out towards the sky, and then settle back into its previous position. Stiles collected his molt, and then headed back to the cave.  


Upon entering he was met with a slowly waking Derek, who was in the middle of stretching out his muscles. Stiles stared at the defined muscles of Derek’s stomach while the man reached over and grabbed his shirt. _What I wouldn’t to be able to run my hands over that._ Stiles thought to himself as Derek’s shirt slid down his body, blocking the sight from Stiles’ eyes. Derek looked over at him and then looked down to his hands. “What is that and are you sure it’s not poisonous?” He asked in a voice more rough due to having just woken up.  


“It can’t be. It’s dead so it wouldn’t work. At least that’s what I’m hoping.” Derek held a hand out and Stiles placed the rolls of dead leaves of his hand. Derek waited a couple minutes and then handed it back with a grunt showing that they were fine. “I was thinking that we could use them as paper to document our knowledge for if we ever get found or something.”

“That’s not a bad plan, but we would need more paper.”

“We’ll just write small.” Stiles countered.

“Stiles I helped Peter hand pick everyone and I remember your essay. You can’t write small.”  


Stiles felt a look of shock on his face. Granted that essay had been on a bad day where he was running on two hours of sleep and three energy drinks. He did have a problem writing small but that was just because the lines on the paper were always too little. That wasn’t his fault. He remembered on his entrance essay writing his letters over two lines and taking up about thirty pages as opposed to Scott’s twenty-three. Instead of mentioning any of that, the words that came out of his mouth were “You remember my essay?”  


Derek coughed slightly and turned his head away from Stiles, and a small fluttery feeling settled in Stiles’ stomach. “Peter and I spent two hours trying to figure out how to say your name.” Stiles felt the fluttery feeling in his stomach die. “It’s also not everyday that you read an essay about how people in the twentieth century were idiots for thinking that Pluto isn’t a planet.”

“Hey Pluto is an extremely important planet in the Terran solar system! Because of its cold conditions it is perfect for storing-“

“Stiles-“

“And the Abominable Snowmen are-“

“Stiles.” Derek groaned while leaning his head against his hand.  


Stiles stopped and Derek smirked. “I read your essay. I remember, and you know they prefer the name Plutonians.” He smirked and then looked back at the plant molts. “We’ll need some way to write.” He muttered as he slowly stood up and glanced around at the Bun Buns who were now awake and chittering with each other. Baby Bun, who Stiles really needed to name soon, nuzzled Derek’s hand until the Wolf scratched between his ears.  


Stiles hadn’t thought about that. “We could use the purple plants.” He muttered. “They’re poisonous to eat, but if we mash them up, put it in a container, and maybe add a bit of water it could be more ink like. Then we could use a stick, or if you want something more permanent I could try making something pencil shaped from the scraps we have.” Derek shrugged and then jerked as if he heard something loud. The Bun Buns started chittering and moving towards the entrance of the cave.  


“What is it?” Stiles asked. Derek shook his head and then stood up, moving towards the end of the cave. He closed his eyes and listened. The Bun Buns calmed down slightly, but Derek stayed put. Derek opened his eyes a minute later and looked at the Bun Buns who were now doing some sort of grooming thing. “What is it?” Stiles repeated hoping Derek would answer this time.

“I thought I heard something crash, but there was no skid sound or anything.”

“Crash? Like another ship?” Stiles asked getting excited.

“No. It was too small.” Stiles felt his hope slip away.  


Derek grabbed the last of their dried meat and tore into it. The Bun Buns drank some water from the orbs and Stiles looked at his basket. “So Derek?” Stiles asked unable to deal with the silence. Derek looked up at him and grunted. “We should name the Bun Buns.”

“Bun Buns?” He asked and then looked at the bunny creatures.

“Yeah. They hang around here all day but they don’t have names and I wanted to make sure you were okay with the names I’ve been thinking over.”

“Okay.” Derek said slowly as if he was worried about what Stiles would suggest.  


Stiles sat down excited and then looked over at the Bun Buns. “So I definitely think that we need to name the baby one Kevin.” Derek shrugged which encouraged Stiles to continue. “Then I think Mama Bun Bun should be named Slagathor.” Derek choked on his food.

“No. Absolutely not.” He stated.

“Why not? She is fierce and protective. She even looks like a Slagathor.”

“Stiles we are not naming her Slagathor.” Derek said as if he were talking to a kid.

“You won’t let me name the dragons, Dragons and now you won’t let me name the alien creature thing Salgathor. You’re really taking the fun out of the whole naming never seen before creatures thing. You know since you’re so good at this, then why don’t you name her?” Stiles asked crossing his arms.  


Derek looked over at the white bunny. She was fierce and protective, but she was definitely not a Slagathor. Derek thought about people in his life and then pets he had as a kid. “What about Ellie?” He said. Stiles’ eyes widened in surprise and then he grudgingly mumbled that it was a good name.  


Stiles turned his head to look at the newly named Bun Buns. “I guess Ellie is a fitting name. Kevin and Ellie sounds good. Like Batman and Robin.” Derek tried to hide the smile that wanted to shoot up from the happiness he felt at Stiles liking the name he picked, and the dorkiness of Stiles referencing one of his favorite childhood comics. He honestly thought that Stiles would have fought him more on it, but apparently he was content. “Hey Derek?” 

“Yes Stiles?” Derek asked finishing off his meat before opening a fruit.

“What are we going to name the giant flying death dragons from hell?”  


Derek smirked at the description, although it was pretty accurate. He shrugged and thought over it a bit. “I was thinking something along the lines of Death From Above, Piss-your-pants-asaurus, Creatures of Doom, Swoop There It Is, or Big Fat Nopes.” Stiles said ticking the names off on his fingers as he said them.  


Derek struggled slightly to keep his smirk from turning into a smile, and he ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head. “Let’s save that one for another day. I’m still reeling from the fact that something like that exists.” Stiles smiled and then picked up his spear.  


“So I’m thinking that we should probably get more fruit since we’re starting to run low.” Stiles stated and then a wide smile broke across his face. “We have to name those too. Purple ones are Death Berries.”

“I won’t argue with that name.” Derek commented.

“Then for the yellow ones we should give them a really cool name. Something like blackberry but way more alien like.” Stiles continued rattling off names, and Derek stayed quiet.  


Something was wrong, Derek knew that, but he couldn’t tell what it was. He felt at ease, but at the same time he felt like he needed to run their perimeter just to make sure. He felt famished even though he had eaten more than his fill. His skin felt too tight on his body, and his head was overloaded with sensory information that he couldn’t turn off. “Hey Stiles how about you pick fruit. I think I’m going to try hunting.” 

“Are you sure?” Derek nodded and leaned against the cave wall.  


Stiles looked at him with a hint of worry on his features before shrugging. “I’ll do most of the fruit picking at the trees near the first cluster of white trees we found. If you need anything or if I need anything we’ll just yell and meet there. That work?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded and then headed out of the cave, the minute he was out his instincts were flooding him with more things. Derek closed his eyes tightly as he tried to remember how his mother taught him to keep control, but he was still struggling.  


Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder, and Derek whipped around. Stiles was looking at him concerned, his homemade basket on his hip. “Are you sure you’re okay Derek? You seem a bit off.” Derek felt the weight of Stiles’ hand like an anchor in the sea, sinking him down to the ground again. He stared at Stiles’ hand and tried to figure out if it was a touch thing or if Stiles was using some sort of magic on him. Apparently, he had been staring awfully hard because Stiles moved his hand away and stuttered out, “Oh-um sorry I-I didn’t think. Removing my hand got it. No touchy. Got it.”

“Go get food Stiles.” Derek said before jogging off into the trees.  


Stiles watched him leave, wondering what the whole angry face was for before moving to go do as Derek ordered. Stiles walked over to the First Cluster, as they were now going to call it, the leaves did their typical touching thing. One of them placed itself across his shoulders, and Stiles was hit with a sudden memory.  


_He couldn’t breathe. It was like he was drowning and he couldn’t do anything but choke on air he tried to get it into his lungs while he was shaking violently. He felt a heavy hand on the back of his neck and heard a soothing voice slowly speak to him. “Stiles.” Stiles couldn’t open his eyes. The hand on the back of his neck pulled him against something solid and the familiar smell of lemons from their detergent, gun oil, and leather filled his senses. A hand ran over his back while the other one stayed on his neck. “It’s okay Stiles breath. Just breath. It’s all going to be okay.”_  


Stiles reeled from the flashback. It had been years since he had thought about that. It was his first panic attack. The very first one, that had happened right after his mom’s death.  


Stiles quickly shrugged off the leaves and moved to one of the fruit trees. If he started now he could probably have enough fruit for the next two days. Placing his basket at the bottom of the tree, Stiles looked over it to see the best way to go. After a minute, Stiles hauled himself up and got to work. He rested on the higher tree branches and picked each fruit slowly and carefully to make sure he didn’t fall because while the trees weren’t as tall as skyscraper trees, they still would hurt to fall from.  


He would have to fill the basket about three times in order to ensure they had food for each meal. They had found that Stiles eats about three fruit per meal, and Derek eats about twice that. So that would mean eighteen fruits would last Stiles two days and about thirty-six would last Derek two days. The basket wasn’t very large, and it could carry maybe ten of the fruits, so it was going to be a couple back and forth trips.  


The two worked hard throughout the day. After Stiles finished with the fruit he started working on more things. He was testing the orbs, seeing how they worked and such. For example if you just ripped the orb open all the water would turn into steam and you’d be left with nothing. He was working on a rig for a shower when he heard the noise.  


At first it had sounded like a small rustle of movement in the trees surrounding the cave, but after a couple minutes another cacophony of noise joined it. The sound of small explosions and crashing metal echoed. Stiles ran out of the cave and saw the mangled corpse of an escape pod. Running, Stiles looked at the sky. Dozens of meteors were falling from the sky. Some were huge, and others were tiny enough that they would probably burn up in the atmosphere.  


“Derek!” Stiles screamed while running towards the First Cluster. He kept on screaming Derek’s name and once he got to the cluster he stopped. There were Bun Buns running and making terrible chittering noises. Other creatures ran and when Stiles looked to the left he could see fire burning up trees in the forest. “Derek!” He yelled not knowing what to do.  


Making a decision, Stiles ran towards the fire. He could hear animals screaming as their coats burned or as debris hit them. Grabbing a large branch, Stiles ran around the edge of the flames, looking for any sign of Derek. “Derek!” He called out over the roar of the fire. No one answered. Stiles cussed under his breath, his heart racing in his chest. He had to keep moving.  


As he rounded the bend, he heard the anguished cry of some creature. Looking, Stiles spotted one of the giant flying death dragons from hell. Its wing had been broken, and it was roaring in pain as fire and debris trapped it. Stiles looked over the situation and then moved. He zipped up his jumpsuit, which was mostly fire resistant. Pulling out the emergency hood from the collar, he covered his head and then ran towards the dragon.  


There was a piece of a ship’s hull door in its wing, causing blue blood to rush out of the wound. Stiles grabbed his welder and started cutting up the door. Flames licked at the area around him, and he worked quickly as the fires rose higher. The dragon roared again when it spotted Stiles, but Stiles kept working. Removing pieces of the door until there was a small section left that he couldn’t quite reach. The dragon raised its head to the sky and roared again, this time so loud that Stiles had to cover his ears.  


Within minutes something strange happened. Stiles was looking at the dragon, and the dragon lowered its head to Stiles’ height. It kept its face a couple feet away, but it looked right at Stiles. Its icy blue eyes seemed to be trying to communicate a message to him, and with a small huff the dragon’s head fell to the ground. Its eyes seemed to glaze over, and somehow Stiles knew it was dead.  


Stiles walked up to the creature, the fire around him seeming to not matter in the moments that it took for him to come face to face with the giant beast. Placing a hand on it’s head, Stiles felt the silky smooth skin under his palm. The creature’s eyes were still open, still staring, but they no longer saw. For some reason, Stiles felt like he had to honor this creature in some way so, ignoring the chaos around him, Stiles took the moment to close the creature’s eyelids, and run a hand over it’s head. “I’ll remember you.” He whispered before running off, fleeing the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Appendix**
> 
> **Bun Bun** \- horsed sized bunnies with preying mantis wings and front legs, probably  
> herbivores.  
>  **Gatoke** \- a crocodile/snake like creature that lives in the insanely hot acid rivers of  
> the planet.  
>  **Slingers** \- pterodactyl sized birds with short, wide beaks and bright purple feathers.  
> The females typically have a yellow stripe down the center of their  
> foreheads, and attached to the spot right under their wings in a retractable  
> sling-like contraption that can carry objects up to two times the size of the  
> birds.  
>  **Death Berries** -a small purple fruit that when ingested by humans can be extremely poisonous.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I'm sorry this one is kind of short. As for why this was late I had a death in the family, and that maintenance thing I talked about earlier was hell to get through. But I'm back in my dorm now and hopefully I'll have more chapters soon. School's starting to pick up work-wise so there might be a long break between this chapter and the next one. But I promise to try and have it up before the end of February.
> 
> Also I updated the Appendix at the end if any of you guys actually look at that...

**Chapter 12**  
**Smoke**  
Derek ran quickly to catch up with the squirrel raccoon hybrid. It was faster than a Terran raccoon, but Derek was confident in his hunting skills. After all he had caught four already. However, as he ran a certain smell started to fill his senses. Eventually it grew so strong that he stopped completely just to pinpoint where it was coming from. Smoke hung heavily in the air, clogging his senses and making it hard to see. When Derek looked around for the squirrel-raccoon, it was leaping into the smoke clogged area with purpose. Derek followed.

There were creatures running as fast as they could away from the area, it was almost like running in the wrong direction of a stampede, but Derek was able to shoulder his way on. He could see creatures climbing down from the trees and scrambling to get away, their shrieks loud in Derek’s ears. As he made his way in he started to realize where he was. Moving towards the First Cluster, Derek felt fear seize his limbs. Stiles.

He couldn’t smell anything due to the smoke and fire raging around him. It was so loud that he felt like Stiles wouldn’t hear him even if he called. That didn’t stop him. “Stiles!” Derek yelled, feeling the fiery embers burn his throat as he breathed in to call again. Derek noticed that the fire was worse around the area where Stiles could have been picking fruit. 

He ran towards the area, ignoring the fact that his skin was brining and healing over and over again. “Stiles!” He screamed. Several of the fruit trees were burning and collapsing. Derek dodged the falling branches, and started to feel terror well up inside him. What if Stiles was gone? What if Derek failed to protect him? What would he do if he was alone? So many questions rushed over Derek, and he could feel his breathing quicken. Looking around him, nothing felt real anymore and his hands trembled no matter how tightly he fisted them at his sides. But none of that was worse than the memory flashing before his eyes.

_A beautiful girl with long hair danced around in a circle as Derek screamed. He could hear the screams of his family members inside the house, and Kate-Kate laughed. He howled and screamed, crying out to his pack until his voice couldn’t do it anymore even with the healing. It wasn’t until the last of his family’s screams stopped that she gave the order to the other Hunters to let him go. They left him there, kneeling on the ground with tears in his eyes and smoke in the air. When the flames died down, it was Derek who went through the ashes to find the bodies. It was Derek who wrapped them up in blankets and dug their graves. It was Derek-_

Derek heard the creaking of a tree trunk and the scalding burn of fire on his arm. Snapping back to reality, Derek immediately rushed to the only place he knew. He ran to the cave. When he got to the hill he started hoping that maybe Stiles had made it there. Maybe Stiles was just waiting for him to get there. However, something in the back of his brain told him that Stiles wasn’t the kind of person to do that.

Standing at the entrance to the cave, Kevin and Ellie immediately ran up to him. Kevin was licking his arms and Ellie nuzzled his chest. Derek noticed some other smaller creatures in the cave, but paid them no mind as he scanned the area. Stiles wasn’t there. Derek gently pet the two Bun Buns before turning to head back out, but Ellie’s hooked front arms pulled him back into the cave. Derek flashed his eyes at her but she chittered and Kevin joined her. Derek looked back at the entrance of the cave, and Kevin blocked the way, his smaller body shivering with fear. Derek let the Bun Buns sit him down against the wall. 

They seemed to have an order that they did things. The Bun Buns checked in on every creature, letting out soft chitters to the ones in distress, then moved on to the next one to do the same thing. Kevin stuck by Derek’s side, making sure Derek’s hand was always petting him even though Derek seemed unable to get out of his Beta shift. Derek could feel himself calming down until he heard the roar. 

The sound was so loud that Derek had to cover his ears. The other animals all stood up, and stared out at the flaming land below them. When the roaring stopped, Derek watched the animals as several of them closed their eyes and lowered their heads. Ellie was the first to raise her head after the moment, and she looked right at Derek. Her eyes seemed to be trying to tell him something, but he couldn’t understand what it was. Then another explosion sounded, and with it came the sound of a blood-curdling scream- a scream that could only have belonged to one person. Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Appendix**
> 
> **Bun Bun** \- horsed sized bunnies with preying mantis wings and front legs, probably  
> herbivores.  
>  **Gatoke** \- a creature with a crocodile-like body and snake like scales and teeth, who  
> are typically found in the tan rivers of the planet, which are so acidic that  
> they burn the earth around it.  
>  **Slingers** \- pterodactyl sized birds with short, wide beaks and bright purple feathers.  
> The females typically have a yellow stripe down the center of their  
> foreheads, and attached to the spot right under their wings in a retractable  
> sling-like contraption that can carry objects up to two times the size of the  
> birds.  
>  **Death Berries** \- small purple fruit that when ingested by humans can be extremely  
> poisonous  
>  **Skyscraper Trees** \- trees that are either orange or red in color, but their size is the  
> same as an Earth’s Redwood tree, while the leaves replicate  
> more of an oak tree shape and size.  
>  **Loquere Trees** \- these trees have a stark white trunk and red feather-like leaves, the  
> trees are always found in groups, and are able to communicate to a  
> certain extent. When the trees feel they are in danger they let out a  
> “scream” that alerts other groups of the trees. Certain animals are  
> able to tune in to these alarms and use them to avoid predators.  
>  **Racquirrel** \- small sized creatures with the coloring of a raccoon and the  
> mannerisms of a squirrel. These creatures are incredible climbers,  
> and fast sprinters. They have a deep sense of family, and when one of  
> their pod dies, it is said they mourn them for two days. Typically this  
> process includes them bringing flowers and food to the place where  
> the body is and they fend off any scavenging creatures


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to be honest. I had a plan for this story, and at the end of this chapter my brain totally took control and flung it into a different direction. It's so far a really cool direction, and I'm excited to see how it turns out, but that means I'm going to have to change a couple major things so again updates might be a bit iffy. (I'm planning at least one chapter per month right now so hopefully I can stick with it. We'll see. 
> 
> Also here are a couple pics in case you guys were wondering what some of these creatures look like (I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE)  
> -Gatoke Head  
> http://images.buddytv.com/articles/Piranhaconda_510.jpg
> 
> -Flying Death Dragon From Hell (the shape, face is more like a traditional Chinese dragon)  
> http://img06.deviantart.net/15da/i/2011/235/3/3/wyvern_by_sumerky-d47jk08.jpg
> 
> -Creature that will appear soon  
> http://i.imgur.com/Bvj5CPX.jpg

**Chapter 13**  
**The Slingers Nest**

Stiles had been running, trying to get back to the cave when the bird caught him. Well bird was a loose term, but we’ll get back to that. He hadn’t been expecting it with all the chaos around him, but the bird was quick and efficient. Which was exactly how Stiles found himself upside down and above the fiery trees as a fuel tank exploded below him. 

The bird, giant in comparison to some of the other ones he had seen, was carrying him with this sling like contraption that was twisted around his feet. The bird flew higher and higher, and Stiles couldn’t tell if it was the height or the fact that he was hanging upside down that was making him feel like he was going to throw up. However, the bird made it to a group of skyscraper trees that weren’t near the fires. They were still a couple feet away from the tree when it suddenly let out a call. Then, as carefully as a bird carrying a human, it threw Stiles into the tree. 

Stiles decided that when he would recount this story to everyone, he would leave out the part where he screamed and peed himself a little. Stiles felt his body tumble over some kind of bumpy surface until his back collided with something solid. He groaned as his neck twisted at an awkward angle. Stiles opened his eyes slowly, not realizing that he had squeezed them shut, and groaned. Twisting and turning so he was right side up and sitting, Stiles looked around him.

He was sitting in a basket-no a nest of some sort. It was giant about the size of a really nice living room, and covered in the red moss he had seen his first day. The moss made it a comfy area, and Stiles carefully stood up in order to get a better look around. However, the bird returned.

Stiles didn’t notice it immediately, but when he did he nearly screamed. The creature was tall, with a shovel shaped beak. Its wings were tucked to its sides, so Stiles couldn’t tell how wide it was, but the creatures’ height itself was enough. Stiles would have to stand on his own shoulders to come close to this thing’s face. It had a bright yellow stripe down the center of its forehead, and currently was tilting its head at him. 

It waddled towards him and poked his stomach, so he sat back down on the moss. With a shake of its body, the creature retracted its sling, it seeming to melt into the purple feathers along the bird’s chest. It let out a cawing noise, and then pushed Stiles so his back was facing the creature, with a slightly painful peck, Stiles felt a slight prick at his neck. Turning, Stiles saw there was something blue in the creature’s mouth. It was the size of a quarter, but the creature threw it out of the nest. It nudged Stiles again, and then it cawed again. 

Stiles didn’t know what to do, but he figured the creature wanted him to lie down, so he’d do that. He took the moment to observe the creature. It was staring at him like it was waiting for something, and then Stiles started to feel something. It was like the feeling you would get when a really bad migraine was coming on. Stiles’ vision started to go blurry, and then the pain started.

It began in his head, the feeling making him grab at his hair or ears trying to block the pain. He tried pressing on his temples, clawing into his scalp, but nothing eased the fiery hot agony that seemed to spread through him. The torment then escalated, traveling down to his chest, making it hard to breathe or think. He tried screaming but no sound came out. The pain intensified, and seemed to course through every single one of his veins. Stiles felt tears, hot and salty, trailing down the sides of his face as he thrashed around trying to get rid of what was hurting him. The pain then centered on his hands.

Stiles raised them to see what was happening, and felt fear consume his nerves. White and blue lines were crossing over his fingers, and when they reached his fingertips they would let out small blue sparks. Stiles tried to sit up, but the bird pushed him back down. Stiles felt the pain in his head intensify and within moments black consumed him. 

When he came to again he was met with the sight of the creature right in his face. It stared at him; it’s wide yellow-orange eyes blinking slowly. Stiles stared at it and felt at loss. The pain was gone, although it left a slight ache in his bones, but the bird seemed to be waiting for something. Stiles looked around, but the bird moved its head so it was always in his direct line of vision. “Can I help you?” He asked feeling really strange.

However, the bird let out several caws, and flapped its wings in what seemed like excitement. Stiles sat up slowly, and then jumped at the sound of a voice. “So happy you not dead!” It shouted, making his head hurt. “Loquere very hard to handle. You are best yet!” Stiles groaned and held his head. 

“Can you talk a bit softer? You’re really loud.” He muttered although he wasn’t too sure who he directed the comment to. There was another cawing noise and then another flapping of wings. 

“Sorry. Very happy you not dead!” The voice said slightly softer. “Fire was scary but I saw your mark. I happy I found you instead of Rikiri. He will be so envious of my accomplishments.”

“What?” Stiles asked rubbing his eyes.

“My accomplishments. I was able to find the Spark. That is great honor.” 

Stiles looked up from his hands and then looked around. His eyes settled on the bird. It was staring right at him; it’s beak slightly opened and its wings fidgeting. “Am I-“ Stiles paused before adjusting his question, “Are you the one talking to me?” He asked slowly not really sure if he wanted the answer. The bird bobbed its head. Stiles lied back down and moved to cover his eyes but froze at the sight of his arms.

There were strange sky blue symbols crossing over his arms and hands. Stiles grabbed his jumpsuit zipper and quickly pulled it down and then looked at his shoulders. They were covered too. He grabbed his tank top and lifted it only to let out a squeak. It was like he had gotten a full body tattoo without needles. Stiles moved to see just how much of his body was covered when the bird suddenly let out a loud caw.

“Go away Rikiri! He’s mine! I found him!” Stiles grabbed at his head, the loud voice bringing his headache back. Stiles turned and froze. There was no describing this one. 

It was almost like a monkey, but not really at all. The bird made sure that Stiles didn’t have too much time to look. With a large purple-feathered wing, the bird effectively pulled Stiles back to her and then made some harsh sounds towards the other creature. “I found him!” She kept yelling much to Stiles chagrin. The other creature was trying to talk to calm down the bird, but the next thing Stiles knew he was being pushed towards the edge of the nest. 

Stiles started flailing. “Okay hold on here! Stop!” He pushed the giant, purple wing away from him and moved away from the two creatures. They both looked at him, and Stiles took in a deep breath before speaking. “I have to get back to my camp.” He said with conviction. “I have a friend who is probably looking for me, and even if he isn’t, then I have to make sure he’s okay.” 

“You can’t!” The bird cried out, causing Stiles’ headache to get worse. 

“You have to meet with the Loquere. They must decide what role you play.” The monkey-not monkey said in a low voice.

“Who is Loquere? What roles? I was just trying to make sure my friend is alive, and then you go an pluck me off the ground and fling me into your nest.” Stiles voice rose.

“Loquere can help you find friend if you accept role.” The bird said softly.

Stiles looked between the two creatures and then at his hands. The swirls and lines covering his skin seemed to shift when he moved his arms, and he couldn’t stop thinking about the sparks that had come from his fingers. “How do I know they won’t hurt me? What did you even do to me?” Stiles asked looking at the monkey-not monkey creature. 

“The Loquere are the protectors and partial rulers of the planet. They make sure that there is a balance between order and chaos. Killing you, or even slightly damaging you would cause chaos, something we don’t need especially after recent events.” The creature moved a step closer to Stiles. “You were chosen by the dying tree as its Choice, and the Koviru accepted you. If you refuse then we need to make sure we can find another suitable replacement.”

“Choice? What does your Loquere thing think I’m going to be doing? I’m just trying to get back home to my family.” Stiles felt himself get exasperated. 

“You will be protecting us like we have protected you.” The creature said.

Stiles’ mind rushed through possible outcomes of each answer he could give to these creatures. Each one ended badly in some way or another. If he agreed to protect them there was no way of knowing who he would be protecting them from, and Stiles honestly didn’t believe he could face a Gatoke or flying death dragon from hell alone. If he said no then they could still kill him. 

Outcomes rushed through his mind each one connecting and branching off like the old case maps his dad would pin up at their house whenever a case got too complex. Stiles could remember the colors, and notes under each one. Finally he looked at the two creatures. “I’ll go with you to the Loquere thing, but right after I want to find my friend.”

“That can be arranged.” Another voice chimed in.

Stiles turned and felt his eyes nearly bulge out of his head. Large icy blue eyes stared at him from beside the nest. Small orange appendages shaped like leaves attached to its snout, and Stiles felt his knees go weak. Right in front of him was a living giant flying death dragon from hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long Appendix time  
>  **Appendix**  
>  **Bun Bun** \- horsed sized bunnies with preying mantis wings and front legs, probably  
> herbivores.  
>  **Gatoke** \- a creature with a crocodile-like body and snake like scales and teeth, who  
> are typically found in the tan rivers of the planet, which are so acidic that  
> they burn the earth around it.  
>  **Slingers** \- pterodactyl sized birds with short, wide beaks and bright purple feathers.  
> The females typically have a yellow stripe down the center of their  
> foreheads, and attached to the spot right under their wings in a retractable  
> sling-like contraption that can carry objects up to two times the size of the  
> birds.  
>  **Death Berries** \- small purple fruit that when ingested by humans can be extremely  
> poisonous  
>  **Skyscraper Trees** \- trees that are either orange or red in color, but their size is the  
> same as an Earth’s Redwood tree, while the leaves replicate more of an oak tree shape and size.  
>  **Loquere Trees** \- these trees have a stark white trunk and red feather-like leaves, the  
> trees are always found in groups, and are able to communicate to a  
> certain extent. When the trees feel they are in danger they let out a  
> “scream” that alerts other groups of the trees. Certain animals are  
> able to tune in to these alarms and use them to avoid predators.  
>  **Racquirrel** \- small sized creatures with the coloring of a raccoon and the  
> mannerisms of a squirrel. These creatures are incredible climbers,  
> and fast sprinters. They have a deep sense of family, and when one of  
> their pod dies, it is said they mourn them for two days. Typically this  
> process includes them bringing flowers and food to the place where  
> the body is and they fend off any scavenging creatures


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kinda on a schedule I mean last chapter was posted on like the 20th and this one is posted around the same time. I'm trying okay. I'm gonna be honest this story is going to get hella weird ( **coughthischapter** ) before it gets to the good bits, so try to bear with me here. I don't think the story will be much longer. I think at most it will be around 20-24 chapters, so it's going to get good soon.

**Chapter 14**  
**The Gathering**

Derek rushed out of the cave feeling the racing of his heart against his chest. Several of the animals followed, but then froze. Derek kept running trying to pinpoint the sound, but Stiles kept moving and with all the other things going on he couldn’t be sure that he was heading in the right direction. 

Derek skidded to a stop when he nearly ran into a fallen tree. There was a chittering behind him, and Derek turned to see what was going on. Ellie was standing on her back legs, ears perked and eyes sharp. Derek watched her, and she tilted her head this way and that, waiting. Kevin copied her movements and then let out a chittering noise. Ellie responded and then tensed up every muscle. Derek slowly moved towards her, his eyes trained on the tension in her body. 

Another animal, this one a monkey thing of some sort nudged her side. It pet her flank, and then sprinted off into the forest. Ellie let out another noise and then moved in a different direction from the monkey thing. Derek followed cautiously. 

He couldn’t explain the feeling, but his instincts were telling him that there was something important going on there and that he needed to be vigilant. Ellie and Kevin led their group of survivors through the forest. Some of the trees had the faintest sign of black on the bases of their trunks, and others were left unharmed. Ellie paused and then changed direction. Based off smells and such Derek could gather that they were heading towards a more fertile area; however, everything aside from that was a mystery. 

Ellie led them to a clearing where a different group of white trees stayed. These ones looked larger, and buzz that usually came with the trees was louder. The group made a circle around the trees, some of the animals looking at the forest around them, and others curling up at the base of the pale trunks. 

Derek remained right at the edge of the clearing. Something seemed off, but he couldn’t place it. He kept trying to make sense of everything, but there were things that didn’t connect. Why were they here? Why were these creatures all traveling together? Didn’t they compete for resources? Why weren’t they hoarding all their food? Why weren’t they finding new homes and rebuilding? What was the deal with the white trees?

Derek was taking his time to think all this over when a sudden buzz sounded in his ear. He looked up and froze. Those things look a lot bigger when they’re actually flying. Derek thought as he moved out of the clearing and back into the trees all while staring at the sky. One of those giant dragon things was preparing to land, and none of the animals were running. All of them moved out of its way, but they weren’t worried about being eaten. Another bird creature was landing once the dragon finished it’s descent. This one wasn’t nearly as threatening as the dragon thing, but it was still a lot bigger than he had expected.

“Okay let me down let me down. I never want to do that ever again. Flying without a protective barrier is a definite no-no.” Derek’s eyes fixed on the bird and he could see a smaller thing trying to get off its back. Derek rushed forewords, and several of the animals made sounds of surprise. 

Stiles turned his head at the sound only to get an armful of Derek. Stiles felt himself tense with shock at the man hugging him, but then realized Derek was trying to see if he was in pain. Derek’s hands were running over weaker areas like his ribs, stomach and throat. Stiles smirked and reached a hand up to grab Derek’s from where it rested on his collarbone. “Nice to see you too man.”

“What the hell happened to your skin?” Derek asked alarmed by the tattoo-like symbols that covered Stiles’ skin.

Stiles pulled his hand back and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah those. That’s actually what I’m here to find out. Apparently the planet’s inhabitants chose me for something.” Derek’s eyes narrowed. “It didn’t sound like anything bad!” Stiles quickly added. “They said I would be a protector and help them because they’ve been helping us.” Stiles continued to ramble until Derek softly muttered for him to shut up. 

Stiles’ mouth stopped but he looked in a different direction, towards the purple bird. “Oh this is Derek-he’s the friend I was telling you I had to find.” He paused. “No! No! We aren’t! Oh my god stop talking. He is not! Stop just please. Oh my god.” Stiles’ face went bright red and he hid his face in his hands. Derek stared at him waiting for an explanation. 

Stiles finally finished the conversation and then looked at Derek. “Oh yeah that um. Apparently part of this protector gig makes me able to talk with any creature that talks to me. Not really sure how it works. I think it has something to do with a neural link that they make, but I’m not quite sure how they did that.”

“You can talk with all of them?” Derek asked looking around them.

“Yeah but only if they talk to me, or if I talk directly to them. I can’t eavesdrop for instance the translation only works when the conversation is directed towards you. At least that’s how I think it works because I don’t understand anyone here.”

Stiles laughed awkwardly as Derek’s look of astonishment slowly morphed into an array of emotions Stiles couldn’t really understand. Stiles’ head suddenly turned to the side and he smiled widely. “Ellie! Kevin!” He ran forewords and hugged the two creatures. He talked softly with them and smiled the whole time.

It made Derek feel a bit out of place. After all, he couldn’t really understand all these animals and Stiles was the reason he ran out here in the first place, but Stiles was talking with the others. He couldn’t shake the feeling of being the wallflower, and he was about to melt back into the tree line when something nudged his ankle.

Looking down, Derek saw something that he could only describe as a sky blue, Chihuahua sized, snail. Where the shell would normally go was a bundle of red and white flowers. It looked up with him, eyes hidden by the coloring of its skin. With a couple nudges it pushed Derek in Stiles’ direction.

Stiles turned and looked down at the blue creature. A smile slowly formed on Stiles face while Derek awkwardly stood there. “She wants to know if we are in competition with each other.”

“What?” Derek asked looking at the creature again.

“She wants to know why you stand so far away from me when you obviously don’t understand anyone here and need me to translate. So she is wondering if we are mad at each other over land or something like that.” Stiles responded with a smirk.

“You got all that from it?” Derek asked staring at the creature again.

“Her. She’s a female, and I may have added the part about you obviously needing me to translate, but the rest of it yeah.”

Stiles’ heart started beating a bit faster at the end of the sentence and Derek recognized the scent of nervousness rise from the teen. “That’s really cool Stiles.” Derek said staring at Stiles. Derek didn’t know if it showed on his face, but he was kind of taken aback by Stiles in this moment. Before he had just been a fragile human who needed protection, but now he was talking with alien species and it was breathtaking. 

Stiles smiled. “Yeah it’s a bit noisy though. Everyone wants a piece of the newcomer you know?” Stiles ran a hand over Kevin’s ear, and then turned to listen to whatever the Bun Bun was chittering about. “Kevin wants me to let you know that he’s happy that you worry about me. Wait-you worry about me?”

“You’re a human, we’re on an alien planet, and you seem determined to find ways to accidentally kill yourself.” Derek deadpanned. 

“The berries was one time and it was an honest mistake okay!” Stiles exclaimed.

“And what about the jumping back towards the burning about to explode ship?” 

“We needed supplies and I thought I had more time.”

They continued dealing out playful jabs at each other until a sudden hush fell over the group. Stiles stopped mid-sentence, and turned to face the tree. “What’s going on?” Derek asked. Stiles shrugged and then something strange happened.

A small circle in the middle of the tree trunk started to glow red, and slowly a creature started to emerge. It looked like the top part of a jellyfish, and it had strange black lines running over it. When the glow slowly faded away the creature shifted a couple times before opening its eyes. All ten of them. Derek moved closer to Stiles, feeling like he needed to protect his pack, when a voice started speaking.

“ _Welcome everyone. I see you heard the call._ ” Derek flinched at the voice. It created mixed emotions inside him because part of it had the power and authority of an Alpha, but another part of it felt weak and fragile. Derek looked at Stiles and recoiled. The tattoos were red, and his eyes were bright green. As Derek looked around he noticed that some of the other creatures had red symbols lighting up their skin, or in some of their cases, the skin under their fur. 

Stiles opened his mouth. “ _I see that some of you brought friends, it’s no problem right now. However, the information we are about to discuss is quite important._ ” Several of the animals left, but Derek’s eyes were fixated on Stiles who seemed to be acting as the voice for the creature.

“ _We all were gathered here because of the unfortunate death of one of our own. Zritak was taken from us by the fire, and now we see who has been chosen to replace him in our circle. This one is called Stiles._ ” Stiles looked around at everyone before continuing. “ _He is a race called a human. They react very strangely. The neural link between us seems to be altered by the human’s genetic makeup. Nothing negative as far as I can tell, in fact quite the opposite._ ” Stiles looked at his hands and tiny little sparks danced across his fingertips. The red faded from Stiles tattoos and slowly Stiles came back to himself. 

Derek couldn’t name the exact moment Stiles was back in control, but something in the way he stood was more relaxed and his face wasn’t stoic. Stiles watched the sparks run over his hands, flitting across his knuckles and then finally settling in his palm. Stiles’ eyes were lit with excitement, and his mouth was curled into a wide smile. He looked like he was listening and experimenting, but Derek couldn’t understand what all was going on.

The red slowly crept back up. “ _Zritak saw something in this creature, and he was very adamant that this one would be chosen to complete the circle. So now we judge. Can he do it?_ ” Several of the animals stepped towards Stiles, taking their time moving his limbs this way and that. Several of them sniffed him with the intensity of a dog meeting a new person. 

Several of the animals took turns letting out noises, that Derek could only assume were their opinions on Stiles. One of the creatures, a giant purple bird, let out a caw once another creature had its say. “ _Calm down Tomuwa._ ” Stiles voice said, still influenced by the red glow. “ _Shridi is allowed his opinion._ ”

The purple bird ruffled its feathers, obviously not pleased with the comment. Ellie, who apparently was a part of the red symbol gang, sat back away from the group with Kevin, whose skin wasn’t covered in red symbols. Kevin kept looking at Ellie and then back at Stiles, and she would let out a soft humming noise whenever he did it. Eventually all the animals backed away and made their decisions. 

The creature using Stiles blinked its eyes, one at a time, before using Stiles to continue. “ _He is made of fragile skin. Although he is much smarter than we gave him credit for. His mind is constantly trying to push me out, which is quite fascinating if I may say._ ” The ghost of a smirk appeared on Stiles’ face. “ _He has been in the sky lands, and knows about how to defend himself from those who would try to challenge him. _”__

There was silence, but then Stiles’ voice continued. “ _However, he also contains the knowledge of how he could hurt our land in order to benefit himself. The creature with him is not like himself._ ” Derek watched as every eye in the clearing looked at him. _“That one is animal and human kind. It is a shame that he was not compatible. He would have been a great asset._ " Derek felt unease rise in his as he watched the animals look away. “ _Do we believe it is worth the risk keeping them alive?_ ”

“No.” A strong voice said from the tree line.  


Derek turned, amazed that something had managed to sneak up on him. However, that shock grew once he realized what all had caught him unaware. Behind him was a group of around ten to fifteen of the cat people. The one at the head of their group was covered head to claw in red tattoos, and her head was adorned with a giant Gatoke skull.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Appendix is getting REALLY LONG (it's a page and a half now). If you want me to keep posting it I will, just leave me a comment saying so or message me or whatever. Then I'll put it in the next chapter with all the goodies I've added. If not then no problem.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one took a while, sorry about that. Today was my dad's b-day and I am going to be busy for the rest of March, so I would say the next update might not be till the end of April. Even then that might not happen because school. This chappie is kind of slow, but I'm hoping to be able to get my boys together soon so it was necessary. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review or leave kudos if you like it.

**Chapter 15**  
**Negotiations**

Being possessed by a creepy alien jellyfish was a really new experience, and definitely one Stiles had not see coming when they crashed here. Also hearing what all the creatures had to say about him was a bit of a blow to his self-esteem. Things like, “He’s not a pretty creature, but-“, “Why is he so tiny? We are sure it isn’t a female”, and “He would be crushed with one well placed blow” made up the majority of the comments about him. 

The fact that the last question asked was about whether or not he would live, and the answer was basically kill him, well that might explain the slight freak out. It didn’t help that it was from the fucking Furrie queen or whatever. Hey give her a pet flying death dragon from hell and Stiles might start calling her Khaleesi. 

But anyways, she emerged looking regal and dangerous. She had bone necklaces around her neck, and her headpiece looked like the skull of a Gatoke. Her fur was red, with a white stripe down the center of her stomach. Her claws were sharp, and Stiles could see the crusted blood under her nails. Aside from the skull and a belt with several different things attached to it she wasn’t wearing anything. 

However, the moment she entered, Stiles realized he had made a mistake. She wasn’t a cat person. While several of the other creatures looked to be in the felidae family, she was more canidae. Her black hands and feet, bushy tail, and pointed ears practically screamed fox, and as Stiles looked over the rest of the people he could see the familiar relationship between all of them.

As his eyes made their way to Derek, Stiles took in the look of complete and utter shock on his face. Stiles couldn’t tell if it was because the Furrie-of all the creatures on the planet- was the one to speak their language, or if it was because she came with her own small battalion. However, he didn’t have much time to think about it.

She stepped forewords, not hesitating in the slightest. The Furrie to her right handed her a weapon that resembled some kind of sword, and the fox approached him. “If he is as smart as you say he is then he is dangerous. We know what that kind of knowledge can bring. We are evidence of it.” Some of the animals let out noises of agreement, and Stiles felt his fear rise. However, the alien jellyfish had control.

 _“That kind of knowledge if used wrong causes the destruction and harm that you are speaking of. The human can’t command space transports to fall and explode, nor can they control the spread of fire.”_ The creature paused before continuing. _“Humans have had to create things to help the spread of fire on their planets. And their people have been hurt by sky transports too.”_ Stiles could feel his memories being picked and prodded by the creature. He kept trying to push the fly-like nuisance from his brain, but it kept coming back.

“That doesn’t change anything. We have survived this long by keeping our people simple. These creatures aren’t simple-especially the one who protects him.” The creature poked Derek with the edge of her sword. Derek growled at her, and she growled back, her upper lip curling to reveal fangs much like Derek’s. 

Stiles fought the creature for control, and smiled when the creature gave it to him. “You both are thinking of this wrong. Derek-the um-my protector is not dangerous unless anything should happen to me. That is how pack works-“

“You can not have a pack that only consists of two people-”

“We have more in our pack, but we were separated from them. That is why we are here. Much like how the uh-sky transports crashed here, ours did too. The other members of our pack weren’t with us, and so they are back on our home world and we are stuck here. We don’t wish you any harm, we just wish to return to our pack.”

The fox woman looked pensive, but the one to her right growled. “You have more in your pack on a different home world? How do we know you will not return to cause us harm if we let you leave? The risk is too great!” The leader held up a hand, silencing the other one. She looked at Stiles and then at Derek. Her eyes slowly eyed him. Eventually, she looked back at Stiles. 

“This one. What is he?” She asked poking Derek again. Stiles was starting to get nervous of all her sword pointing. “He is not human, and he understands our way of running things.”

“He’s…well…it’s-“ Stiles stuttered unprepared. 

“I’m a Wolf.” Derek said, his voice rough and angry.

The fox looked at him wide eyed. “Where are your claws and paws? Where is your tail and your snout-don’t insult me by saying you are one of us. You are no wolf-“ She made a gesture and several of the members of her group moved away to make room for a…well wolf.

He was tall and strong, obviously part wolf. It was like looking at an ancient Egyptian hieroglyphic. He had a snout and the ears, the claws and the tail, and most importantly he had the fur. Derek looked upon the creature with surprise and amazement. 

After a couple minutes Derek bowed his head and then let his shift come upon him. Several of the Furries gasped and moved away. Derek looked at the wolf, and the wolf let out a bark. Derek barked back, and Stiles felt like he needed to sit down because everything was becoming really intense. 

The leader of the Furries stepped up to Derek, ignoring the hands trying to pull her back. She touched Derek’s face, lifting his lip to see his fangs more clearly. She circled around him and ran her claws over his sideburns and forehead. Derek took it in stride, letting her be curious. When she seemed to finish with her evaluation, she stepped back and smirked. “You still have no tail.”

“Only the leaders of my people are able to be fully wolf. I am a second, so I can only be half.”

“And your Omegas?” She asked looking interested.

“Omegas in our race are deserters. They’ve broken the laws of our Alpha’s and are rogue.”

The fox woman continued to look interested, and she was about to speak more when her right hand started angrily. “This demonstrates nothing. If anything they are more dangerous because not only are they new, but this one is an imposter. It is obvious he is trying to appeal to us because he is in danger of loosing his charge. He is vile thinking he can deceive the great eyes of our great queen.”

“Silence Malia.” The leader said leaving no room for argument. 

The second bowed her head but stared distrustfully at the two intruders. Stiles watched as their leader moved up to him, and he felt his hackles rise. She did the same type of assessment on Stiles, looking at his teeth and face. Once she finished she looked back at the creature in the tree.

“He will be trained by my kind.” She declared, making several of the animals in attendance uproar. She let out a high-pitched bark and then continued. “He will be a healer, and we will see if he can handle that.” 

“So I get to live?” Stiles asked slowly.

“For now.” The second bit out before turning and walking away from the rest of her group. 

Stiles stared at Derek, and Derek looked back at him. Both their expressions were ones of shock, confusion, and a hint of relief. Stiles moved to walk over to his side when he saw his tattoos start to bleed red. “Oh come on!” Stiles managed to get out before the tree had taken over.

When the tree took over with was like being in a class box where you see everything outside, but can’t interact with it. However, now it was different. Stiles was facing the tree creature in his mind. It looked at him and then reached out a leaf-like branch to him.

_“You will want to be careful with the Kitsune. They are much like what I have seen of your people, but don’t be mislead by that. They are a barbarian race. Her pack will protect her ferociously, and you must respect them. Healer or not-if you fail they will kill you.”_

“Lovely.” Stiles said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

_“There are many secrets around this planet Human called Stiles. Look for them.”_

Stiles felt the creature leave him, and he stumbled slightly as he regained control of his limbs. Derek was at his side helping him stand immediately. “They are demanding that we eat with them tonight and that you start training tomorrow.”

“But what about all our stuff back at camp?” Stiles thought of his creations sadly.

“We’ll get them. While you’re training I am to be tested by the warriors.” 

“What! How do I know they aren’t going to kill you? Derek we gotta get out of this-it’s too much and we don’t know them-”

“They’re the only chance we have right now. Plus I overheard the mean one and the Alpha talking. They kept mentioning a room where voices whispered through a box. I think it might be a radio. We could ping home.”

Stiles gnawed at his bottom lip with worry and then nodded. They followed the Kitsune through the forests, Derek keeping pace while Stiles struggled quite loudly. Some of the creatures chuckled at him calling him a Kit, and others looked at him as if they had tasted something sour. Derek would give them a hard glare when he caught them doing that, but Stiles still felt the weight of their gazes. He would have to prove himself to these people, and that thought was terrifying. 

They had been walking for what felt like hours when a sudden howl sounded from ahead. Several of the others let out howls and yips. As they broke through the tree line Stiles felt his breath be taken away. They lived in tree houses. Stiles could see that all their buildings were circular in shape, and they all were connected by a series of tube-like bridges. They used the glow orbs to light the place, and they were tied, like pumpkins in a patch, along the edges of each structure. There were a series of rope systems that allowed each member to get up into the tree, and Stiles watched in awe of their mechanical genius. A rope of some sort dangled from the edge of a circle, a member would step onto a small piece of wood at the end of the rope, and pull twice. Then the rope would quickly move up, giving them a moment to step off before it was returning back to the ground. 

The leader grabbed Stiles arm and smiled wide. “Come on little human. I’ll show you where you two shall be sleeping.” Stiles and Derek were pulled up to one of the rope contraptions, and she stepped on and pulled the rope. In what felt like a moment she was up in the trees. When it came back down Derek and Stiles looked at each other. Derek shrugged and stepped onto the plank of wood. Stiles watched as Derek effortlessly stepped off and the rope came back down.

Stiles nervously reached for the rope and stepped onto the plank of wood. Please don’t let this end badly. Please don’t let this end badly. Stiles pulled twice, and squeaked when the contraption lifted. Spazzing out slightly, he struggled to remain upright and not twisting around. When he got to the top, Derek pulled him onto the platform since Stiles didn’t move quickly enough. The leader was hiding a laugh behind her hand, but quickly regained her composure. 

“Stiles the human will come with me. Matt will take animal one to the warriors huts.” A boy, probably younger than Stiles, walked up to them. His features were like that of a raccoon. “By the way, I am Kira.”

“I’m Stiles, but you already knew that. This is Derek.”

“Derek Protector of Stiles the Human.” Kira said mostly to herself before shrugging.

Matt grabbed Derek’s arm to lead him away and Derek growled softly. Matt removed his hand and gestured for Derek to move, but Derek hesitated looking back at Stiles. “What will Stiles and you be doing?” Derek asked not budging when Matt pushed him slightly. Kira raised an eyebrow, and took it in stride though.

“Well that’s between Stiles and me isn’t it?” 

She didn’t wait to pull Stiles to a tunnel bridge as Matt did the same to Derek. The two boys looked at each other, feeling uneasy with being separate again especially amongst people who weren’t quite friends yet. However, neither of them fought as they were led away, but Stiles did look back even after Derek was out of sight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this had taken me forever to post. I had a lot of shit going on at the end of the year and not enough mental stability to handle it all. Thankfully I'm doing better now, and have semi-gotten over my writer's block. I think I'll have the next chapter up sometime in July maybe late June if I'm lucky, but we'll see.
> 
> In the meantime enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 16**  
**Noshiko and the Meal**

Stiles was pulled through what felt like a million tunnels before they finally ended up at the building Kira wanted them at. She pulled him inside and then smiled at the sight before her, Stiles just looked at everything confused. 

Before him was a woman with features almost identical to Kira’s. “This is my mother Noshiko.” She said with a smile before she went over to where the woman lay. “She was the one who felt you before I showed up.” She said and then paused. “She felt your bond to the Loquere.” Stiles felt slightly more comfortable with that translation. 

Noshiko looked Stiles over and then slowly stood up. “Follow me. We have a lot of work to do.” Stiles looked at Kira, but she was smiling as Noshiko ushered Stiles out of the room.

Another million twists, turns, and tunnels and Stiles found himself in a small room with cots lined up along the walls. Noshiko pulled him towards the back, and as Stiles looked at the cots he realized all of them were full. Most of the people in the cots were children, and they all were coughing and sneezing. 

“When the first of your people crashed here, we didn’t know about it. The children found him wandering around and they played with him. Two weeks later they were sick.” She paused at the bed of a little boy with the fur and colorings of an African Wild Dog. “I’ve tried healing them, but the cough keeps coming back, and their symptoms get worse.” She gently ran a hand over the child’s floppy ears, and then looked at Stiles. “This is your job. Fix them.”

“Well do you have medicines? I mean if it’s a cold it might just take a couple weeks-”

“They’ve been like this for several weeks. It’s only gotten worse.”

Stiles sat down by the kid, and listened to the harsh cough that wracked through the kid’s body. The kid looked at him with wide brown eyes before nestling his face back into the strange pillow under his head. “I’m not really sure I can help. Derek is probably better at this. I don’t know what kinds of infections or diseases you guys can get. I don’t have the Internet to just look it up and find out. Not that it works all the time, I mean half the time they say you have cancer or are pregnant-”

“I don’t expect you to know right away. I’ve been trying to help them for weeks and still don’t know. However, I felt like you should know the dangers of us bringing you here. Your people are toxic to our children, and possibly to us.”

“I-I’m sorry I don’t want to put you-” Stiles started, but was interrupted. 

“You talk too much. Now be quiet it is time to learn.” 

She led Stiles out of the room and then motioned for him to follow her example as she rubbed some kind of green group onto her fur. Stiles rubbed the paste into his skin, and was surprised at how much it burned. “The paste kills the contagion.” She said before they moved to the room next door.

“Now that you are bound to the Loquere you will be able to draw from its power.” She stated as she sat down in the middle of the empty room. Stiles followed, crossing his legs as he sat. “This power can be used for many things. Hunting, healing, gathering, and so forth. When you are chosen the creatures choose what you will be allowed to access.”

“So healing stuff.” Stiles said thinking back.

“Before you can get to that you must learn what the Loquere’s power feels like so that you may mold it into what you need when you use it.”

Stiles watched as the woman closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Before his eyes the red tattoos started to show upon the woman’s fur, and when she opened her eyes they were green. “The problem with Loquere is that it is limited. We cannot bring people back from the dead or save a limb when it needs to be removed. The same goes for old age, which we can’t stop from happening. We can’t bring back hearing or sight that was never there to begin with. But most other things are able to be managed at the very least.”

The red tattoos faded and she looked at Stiles. “Any questions?” Stiles was about to mention that he had a million and he didn’t know where to start when Kira came in. “What do you need Kira? I am in the middle of teaching.”

“You’re going to want to see this.” Kira was smiling widely, which was unnerving on her animal-like face.

The two stood up and followed Kira to a bridge that was purposefully not built like a tunnel so that you could see the grounds below it. At first Stiles couldn’t really tell what was going on, there was a giant crowd of Kitsune and they all were pacing or moving in a sort of back and forth motion. Then Stiles saw him.

Derek was in the middle of their roughly made circle, eyes blue and claws out. One by one different creatures would take their turns trying to best him. Derek would either beat them as soon as they tried, or struggle a bit before tossing them aside. “Your protector is quite the fighter Human Called Stiles.” Kira said as she watched Derek take a blow to the chest. “The one he is fighting now is our best spearman.” 

Stiles watched as the creatures below parted ways for two new members. “They are Ethan and Aiden, my best.” Kira said as Stiles watched the identical wolf-like creatures move into Derek’s circle. They circled around him, trying to keep one in his blind spot at all times, but Derek saw what they were doing. The two boys seemed to move as one unit. When one went in for an attack, the other went in to ensure the attack succeeded or one would back off and attack Derek right after.

It was wearing the Wolf down, and Stiles could see more and more claw marks appear on Derek’s skin before he finally collapsed and bared his throat. Stiles looked over at the two fox women with him, and felt a twinge of fear. They looked disappointed, and maybe a bit angry. Stiles looked back at Derek, and saw several warriors gently bumping up against him as they carried him off to a chair. Stiles watched as Kira’s second-Malia- brought Derek something to drink. A noise made Stiles turn, and he saw Kira growling at the two.

With a huff she stormed off, and Stiles looked at Noshiko for an explanation. However, she continued staring at Derek. “Your protector heals fast.” She muttered as she stared. “Can he give that to others?” Stiles shook his head, and then answered aloud when he realized she hadn’t looked away from the window. “Hm. Shame.”

With that she turned to him. “We’ll start with your training tomorrow. In the meantime go meet with your protector. He is twitchy without you.” Stiles watched the woman leave, and then looked around for a way to get down. A creature, this one with some kind of short-eared dog look, was about to walk past Stiles and he quickly asked how to get to the ground area. The creature looked at him and then huffed. 

“Don’t speak with me you vile worm. You don’t belong here. Your protector could make his place even though he’s a liar, but you-you humans are weak. We’ll eat you alive.” She turned and left him. Stiles had thought about going after her and giving her a verbal scolding, but when he thought through it a little bit he realized that provoking a being who was genetically built stronger than him wasn’t a good idea. 

It also brought up another realization. He wasn’t like them, and was obviously not wanted. He was more of a chore that they had to deal with, but Derek was almost like them. He understood them in a way Stiles couldn’t. That in itself was dangerous because the minute Stiles became too much of a hassle than he was worth, they would rip him apart. Derek would be spared, but only for as long as they found him interesting. It brought everything to a head because originally Stiles thought that the creatures could grow to like him, but there was definitely some built in hatred for humans among the Kitsune. 

When that creature mentioned the whole eating-you-alive thing, Stiles believed it. He remembered what Noshiko said about how other humans had crashed here before him. However, after their time at the campsite and after all their time at the Kitsune home, he hadn’t seen one. Which could mean two things. One, they had gone off and created their own living arrangements on the planet. Or two, the Kitsune were more animal than Stiles originally thought, and he needed to watch his step. 

Meanwhile, Derek was wading through the crowd of creatures so he could get to the rope pullies. “Hey! Protector! Hold up!” Derek turned to see the second in command jogging towards him. “Hey.” She said once she caught up. Derek didn’t speak, but he raised an eyebrow. “Okay look I’m impressed. Ethan and Aiden are hard to beat, and they whipped you like a tamed Slinger. Although I can barely beat them and I lead things down here.”

“You are in charge of the hunting team?” Derek asked staring at the smaller girl.

She glared and then crossed her arms. “I am perfectly capable thank you very much. Anyways I was told that you might need help finding your way to the meal grounds, so I thought I would help you out.” She said as she walked up and took the rope pulley out of Derek’s hands. “You won’t need that. It’s down here.” Derek followed the girl through crowds of creatures, and eventually found himself at a giant clearing.

He saw Kira glaring at him from the side, and briefly wondered what he had done wrong when his eyes caught on something. Three caribou like animals were in cages. Several creatures would growl at them, but to Derek the creatures seemed bored. “Those are Zirini. They’re the meal for tonight.” The second in command said as she licked her chops. “I just hope the Cipicio are easy tonight. I’m not in the mood for a fight.”

“Cipicio?” Derek asked staring at the creatures.

“Yeah watch.” The girl said, as one of her people got closer to the cages.

The creature, an artic foxlike one, banged on the caged with a stick. Derek watched in horror as a long clawed arm came out of the creature’s side trying to grab the stick. The artic fox boy snarled but moved away. “The Cipicio hold onto the Zirini for their entire lives. You have to kill them before you get to the good stuff.” The girl bumped Derek’s shoulder and then smiled. “Think you can handle those?” She teased, but before Derek could reply Kira was shoving into his space.

“Go away.” She snapped at Derek as she grabbed her second’s arm. “We need to talk.” Her voice was low and full of anger, but her second just looked amused. Derek wandered over to the edge of the clearing. His eyes scanned the area for Stiles, but the boy wasn’t anywhere to be found. His wolf was starting to feel uncomfortable when Stiles ran out into the clearing, several kids following him. Stiles stopped, turning to face them and picked up the smallest one when they all plowed into him. 

“Careful guys. Human remember.” He said laughing as the little kids sniffed and pawed at him wanting to be picked up or closer to the stranger. Derek walked over to Stiles, and noticed the way the kids looked at him. They all quickly bore their necks, and Derek made a sign of accepting their submission. Stiles caught on and smiled. “Hey Derek. I saw you fighting. You’re really good at that.”

“No need to sound so surprised.” Derek mumbled.

Stiles set the little kid, a bobcat hybrid, down and then motioned for them to go play. Derek looked over Stiles for any signs of injury or bruising. “I’m fine sourwolf.” Stiles said, but something in the way his voice said it didn’t match with his words. Derek decided not to question it as Kira suddenly let out a noise that silenced everyone. 

“Welcome home everyone.” She started out, immediately followed by howls and barks of glee. “We’ve made some new company today. I present to you the Human Stiles and his protector Derek.” Some of the animals moved closer to the two, but most just turned their gazes back to Kira. “Since we have new guests, I figured we should probably welcome them…the traditional way.” Kira’s voice got a bit intimidating at that point. 

She looked at some of the soldiers near the cages. “We feast on fresh flesh tonight.” She raised a fist into the air, and everyone followed in suit. Stiles looked at Derek, but Derek’s eyes were fixed on the creatures. Everyone stepped away from the cages. The Zirini’s eyes were panicked, but it also looked determined. Kira had moved from her spot, taking position at the front of the group. Derek gently pushed Stiles behind him.

“This isn’t going to be pretty.” Derek said as Stiles held onto his shoulder so he could see. He looked at Stiles and then back at the soldiers, who were now moving towards the cage locks. “Stay behind me. This isn’t a welcoming feast.” Just as Derek said that the guards started to unbolt the locks. “It’s a hunt.” The cages clanged, as they were suddenly forced open. Howls and roars of bloodlust permeated the air. Chaos.

There were creatures chasing the Zirini, their eyes hungry and mouths salivating. Stiles gasped as one of the Cipicios detached from the Zirini, taking hold of a male coyote’s face. Stiles’ fingers dug into Derek as Derek shifted and moved Stiles farther away from the battleground. “Stay behind me.” Derek whispered, and among the noise Stiles was surprised he could hear it at all. 

Derek shoved Stiles as one of the Zirini came charging at them, it’s large antlers poised to kill. Derek grabbed its horns and threw it to the side. Stiles watched in horror as a furry white claw stretched out for Derek. Its claw dug deep into Derek’s arm, and Stiles watched as the creature fled from the Zirini and fixed itself on Derek. Derek struggled and tried to claw the animal off, but its arms were firmly wrapped around his head.

Stiles looked around and saw some of the purple berries. He quickly grabbed a handful and then ran towards Derek. He dug his fingernails into the creature and managed to get the berries into the creatures several layers of teeth. He waited a second, and watched as the Cipicio started twitching and unwrapped itself from Derek’s face. It fell to the ground with a thump, and Stiles knelt by its body. 

It didn’t have eyes, but its mouth was large. It had what looked like several nostrils. Stiles held onto one of its clawed appendages as it twitched and whined. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t-I-” Stiles felt tears prick his eyes, and he couldn’t understand why the death of this creature was effecting him so strongly. A black furred hand covered his, and with a quick movement the black hands killed the creature. 

Stiles looked up and Noshiko knelt next to him. Her eyes were gentle, and she placed a hand on Stiles shoulder. “Mercy is a gift that not many of us have.” She said softly. “You have done well, showed the strength of your people, and demonstrated to us that you will be interesting to keep around.” She gently bumped her head against his, and then picked up the body of the Cipicio. “Feast.” She said as she threw it into the crowd. Within minutes it was devoured, but Derek made sure Stiles didn’t have to see that.

He was on his knees by Stiles, his hand reaching out hesitantly to take hold of Stiles’ hand. It was covered in blood and purple berry juice. Stiles looked up, and Derek carefully wiped the tears from the corner of Stiles' eyes. “Killing is different when it’s by your own hands, but you did the right thing.” Derek didn’t break eye contact when he said it, and for some reason that made Stiles believe it. “Thank you for saving me.” Derek smirked. “I know you would die if you had to find someone else to listen to your corny jokes and horrible puns.”

Stiles smiled and wiped his eyes again. He let out a short laugh. “Oh please, we all know you were begging that creature to kill you so you wouldn’t have to hear them anymore. Please Derek. You’re going to have to do more than that if you want to get rid of me.” 

The two smiled at each other and they stood up. The Zirini that had charged towards them was already down and being taken care of. The other two were trapped. “You don’t have to watch this.” Derek said gently holding Stiles’ hand tighter. 

“I need to.” Stiles replied as he watched two coyote hybrids take down a Cipicio.

Derek seemed to understand Stiles’ statement, and they both watched as one by one the animals fell to the claws and teeth of the Kitsune. They would have to watch each other’s backs more carefully from here on, or else they could be the next creatures to fall under their claws.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I told myself I'd publish the next chapter when I got to 3200 Hits, and then when I checked today I had 3230, and was like "wtf when did that happen I gotta post something!" Thankfully I have been a chapter ahead. I'm trying to start wrapping up the story. I only expect it to be around 25 chapters, and so far I have 18 written out and another on the way. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a kudo or review (or both if you really love me).

**Chapter 17**  
**Midnight**

As Stiles and Derek returned to the treetops for night, Stiles felt unease in every step. Everyone around them seemed joyous and rowdy, but Stiles felt an unshakable need to find a dark corner to hide in while he processed what had just happened. Or at least to find a place where he felt semi-safe. Out in the open like this with everyone so lively made him jittery.

Derek on the other hand seemed like he was calmer than ever. His face stared straight ahead with the same sour look it always held. His posture was a bit stiff, but aside from that he looked unmoved by the whole scene. Stiles found himself wondering if Derek wanted to celebrate with the Kitsune, but was holding back for him. He didn’t have much time to ponder it though. Kira led them to one of the rope pullies, and waited for them to go up.

“This is your room Human called Stiles.” Kira said after leading him across a small bridge that led to a house farther away from the others in their trees. Stiles walked into the room, pushing aside the long strands of twine with rocks on it that worked as a door, and peered inside. 

The room wasn’t big, nor was it small. The only thing in it was a cot that had a giant animal pelt and some straw. There wasn’t even a chair or a desk. Stiles turned and thanked Kira for the room; however, she started to walk away. “Wait.” Stiles called before she could get too far. She looked back curiously. “Where is Derek staying?” Kira turned back to face him, and then looked at Derek. 

“Derek will be staying in the Warriors Den with the other protectors. I trust that is a satisfactory spot for him.” Her gaze made it clear that there would be no negotiation on this front. Stiles nodded, and Derek looked a bit conflicted as he walked away from Stiles’ room. Stiles watched him go, feeling an ache in his chest that he couldn’t quite comprehend. 

Stiles walked back into his room and looked around. “Gosh I would feel more at ease if there were freaking bloodstains on the wall or something.” He muttered as he walked over to the cot. It was basically four wooden stakes that looked kind of like table legs with a giant animal pelt stretched and attached to each peg. In all, it looked like it would collapse the moment he tried to lie on it. 

Sighing, Stiles paced the room a couple times before staring at the cot again. He looked at his tool belt, but nothing on it would be able to help him with that unless he was trying to start a fire. Carefully Stiles placed a hand on the cot, and immediately retracted it when it creaked. Sitting down next to the cot, Stiles placed his head in his hands and ran his hands through his shaggy hair.

What now? He and Derek had survived crashing on an alien planet only to find themselves in a not-so-beneficial truce with the alien clan. Oh and that’s excluding the whole “Chosen by a tree to do a thing” debacle, and all the magical sparky powers that came with it. 

Plus Stiles didn’t even know how to begin trying to fix the issue that Noshiko showed him with the children. He didn’t even know how to work the tree connection thing that she had tried to explain. Looking at the new marks on his arms, he tried to get them to light up. Nothing worked. He looked at the cot again and thought about trying to sleep, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew what the real reason to his restlessness was.

Ever since they crashed Derek and he had never been separated like this. Even in their little cave, Derek always came back before dark. Even if he wasn’t back when Stiles went to sleep, there was Ellie and Kevin there to protect him. Now, in this strange place where he was most vulnerable, he was completely alone. He was scared, and there was no Bun Bun to curl up next to and no Wolf to fight off things. He didn’t even have his homemade spear. 

Looking at the entrance to his room, Stiles bit his lip and weighed the pros and cons of going to try and find the Warriors Den. After a couple minutes he realized the “I don’t know where it is” bullet was on his list fifteen times. Scowling to himself, he stood up ready to wander the tree houses at night when a hand moved the rocks. 

“Stiles?” Stiles felt his tension drain at the sound of Derek’s voice. Derek peeked in, and Stiles was about to say something cheesy when Derek cut in. “Can I stay here tonight?” Stiles choked on his words, and Derek slipped into the room. “I mean there’s nothing wrong with the Warriors Den, I hear it’s an honor to be there, but I don’t-I can’t sleep.”

“Me either.” Stiles muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

Derek stepped closer. “You try the cot already?” Derek asked with a slight smirk creasing his mouth. Stiles nodded, and Derek’s smirk got wider. “I broke mine when I got in.” Derek said softly as he rubbed his neck embarrassed. Stiles laughed, and pat the spot next to him. Derek sat down.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit before Stiles spoke up. “So what do we do now? They think you’re some kind of great warrior, and I now have tree powers that I’m supposed to be trained in. Like seriously this isn’t that lame Avatar movie, I have no idea why I couldn’t get like Peter Parker abilities. Or in this case Black Panther might be a bit more useful, maybe even Sabertooth on that note. But either way we seem to be stuck here, and there’s a lot going on that I don’t really get and feel comfortable with. Number one being the fact that we were in the middle of a slaughter today. It was a serious Simba and the stampede moment except with more death and variety of animals. And number two, I have tattoos now and can connect to a tree in order to give me the magic ability to heal people. If I don’t figure our how to heal people we’re dead.”

“And if we stay here we’re most likely dead.” Derek added.

“And there’s no way we can get off the planet with the resources we have now, so we’re dead.”

Derek sighed and shook his head. “I have to believe there’s something we’re not seeing that lets us not die in the end.” Derek looked over at Stiles, and Stiles gently nudged his shoulder.

“Don’t get all sappy. We probably need to get some sleep. Who knows what tomorrow might bring. We could be getting Vine Swinging 101 lessons for all we know.” Stiles joked, but it didn’t quite reach. Derek put an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. 

“We’re going to figure this out Stiles. We’re going to get off this planet.” Even though Derek said it, Stiles felt that dream slip farther and farther away. He looked at Derek’s profile, taking in the sight of him and his determination. They may not get off the planet, but Stiles was definitely going to make the most out of a bad situation. 

He leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder. “Just promise me that we’ll have each other’s backs, cause I don’t know if I can handle all this crazy alien shit without you dude.” Derek nodded and then leaned back against the cot. Within minutes they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I've decided the Appendix will be posted as an extra chapter after the last one. It is gonna be super detailed so it may take a bit. I'm kind of excited for it because I get to talk about all the creatures and stuff that these boys encounter. 
> 
> Review and rate please :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee has it been a while. Well I didn't realize I was two chapters ahead so you guys get a special treat with a two chapter update. As for what I've got for future scheduling, well unfortunately it may be a while. The entire month of October has been nicknamed Hell Month on my calendar due to the amount of shit I've got going on. However, I promise to try and write when I've got time. As for how long this is going to be, I did a revision thing with the plot and all, and I think 25-28 chapters is going to be it, so we're getting closer to the end here. 
> 
> As always don't forget to read and review, I love hearing what you guys think.

**Chapter 18**   
**The Origins**

Stiles woke the next morning to the sound of growling. Cracking his eyes open, he saw Malia standing in the doorway. Her eyes looked angry, and when he turned his head he saw Derek half shifted making the same face. “Come on guys it’s too early for this.”

“You disobeyed Kira.” Malia growled, her anger slowly building.

“You separated me from him.” Derek retorted, eyes glowing bluer.

“Everyone calm down. Derek didn’t feel safe sleeping with a bunch of your people. We don’t know you, and we can’t be penalized for how we feel. We didn’t realize that our sleeping arrangements were an order from Kira. We can talk this over without any violence.” Stiles sat up, moving to get between the two creatures.

There was a faint creaking noise before Noshiko made her presence known. She looked upon the scene and then placed a hand on Malia’s shoulder. “They do not know our ways. I will be sure to inform the human while we train. You better go break your fast before the food is all gone. Derek will go with the hunting group today to make up for his mistakes.” 

Stiles didn’t really understand what he was missing, and when he chanced a glance at Derek he could tell he was just as confused. However, Noshiko’s arrangement seemed to placate Malia. The coyote walked away, and Noshiko stood in the doorway silently. After a minute she looked directly at Stiles. “Come with me.” Stiles nodded and stood up to follow Noshiko, but Derek’s hand locked around his ankle. Noshiko stared at Derek, and something was going on there that Stiles couldn’t really understand. However, at the end of their staring match Derek’s eyes faded back to their normal color, and he let Stiles go. 

She waited for Stiles to exit the room before handing him a yellow fruit. “You will not disobey my daughter again.” She said strictly before leading him to the rope pullies. Stiles munched on the fruit and felt a bit nervous when Noshiko led him towards the forest. “I have something to show you. I think it might be better if we discussed your transgressions in private, and this so happens to be a very private place.” She moved through the brush with grace while Stiles seemed to stumble over every rock and tree branch. 

Stiles spent so much time focusing on his footing that when Noshiko stopped he almost ran into her. She gave him an amused glance before gesturing for Stiles to move in front of her. He was about to when he froze. 

There was a building in front of him. An actual, human, building. “I thought the humans you’ve found over the years didn’t live here.” Stiles said as she walked up to the door. Taking a glance back at him, she smirked. 

“These ones found us. It ended badly for both our people.” She used her shoulder to shove open the door, and then walked inside ignoring the dust falling into her fur. Stiles followed but not before taking another look at the building and area behind him. 

Walking inside, Stiles immediately realized what kinds of humans had lived there. The place was a dump, but also a treasure trove. There were scrap parts from ships piled in every corner of the building. There was a narrow pathway leading through the middle of it, and Noshiko motioned for him to follow her. She walked through the path until they reached a ladder. Stiles climbed first, and as he reached the top his eyes widened in shock. 

There, lying as if it had been used recently was a giant chemistry lab. Stiles looked at the giant shelves of samples. There were microscopes and really complicated looking tools scattered around the different lab tables. “This is where we were born.” Noshiko said as she walked up to a giant tube containing a large spherical object. “This is where many of us died.” She placed her hand on the glass, and after a couple minute pulled her hand away. 

“Your people came here and tortured us. They used the power of the sky’s light to kill us or keep us complacent. For years they would take us and preform tests. They were cruel.” Her paws shook with anger, but she took in a deep breath. “In our culture Protectors and Providers don’t mingle except to mate. We had been a very competitive people, and were more violent because of it. Your kind took our Providers and ripped them open to study how they worked. They changed our flesh into this.” She looked at the fur on her hands and closed her eyes.

“We used to be beautiful. Our skin was able to shift into the forms of other creatures in order to allow us to keep peace and influence in each species. We didn’t have to live together because we would live with other species. Then the humans came and took our skin. They took our ways and twisted them-” She took a deep breath trying to calm down, but tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes.

Stiles looked at the ground, the sudden revelation shocking him. “The people who did this to you, did they have a symbol on their clothes?” Noshiko nodded. “They’re called Hunters on my world. They go to planets and rape them of everything good. They steal technology and enslave entire races to do their bidding all in the name of destruction.” Stiles paused. “They destroyed Derek’s planet, and they tried to destroy mine.”

“They changed us Stiles. We can never get back what we once were.”

“You said they took your skin. What did they use it for? How did they even use it? You can’t activate skin.”

“They found compatible species, and weaponized them.” She stared at the floor.

Her eyes seemed glazed over as she spoke. “Have you ever wondered why none of the Kitsune can fly or live under the sea?” She picked up a small tray, carefully bringing it closer to her face. “We are only in the form of creatures that can live on land, and while some of us can climb trees and see well in the dark, we will never be able to go where we once were. Our species lived inside the trees when we were born. We learned the air first because it was the hardest. We copied the skins and tongues of avian creatures, and then we moved to the oceans. They aren’t like yours from what I understand.”

She handed Stiles the tray. “They tore our skin from our bones and sewed them onto other creatures. That is what they gave our skin to.” Stiles stared at the sample, and a strange sound left his lips. Noshiko did not say anything as Stiles stared at the small thing in the tray. Even he could tell what it was. “They renamed the creatures they tore us apart for, and called them Kanima.” Noshiko grabbed the tray before Stiles could drop it. She set it on the counter and then looked at Stiles, her eyes still glazed over. “And now the Kanima rule the stars, and you’re here reminding us of the horrors we endured. Humans will never be accepted here Stiles, and the Loquere were wrong trying to incorporate you into our lives.”

With a deep inhale and a sudden stiffening of her posture, Noshiko moved to leave. “It’s too late to change things now, but at least you understand why Kira’s word must be law even if she doesn’t command it aloud. We need order to keep us all strong and safe. If you and your Protector ruin that, our species will crumble and the planet will follow soon after.” She paused and then shook, which dislodged a bit of dust from her fur. “Come along. You still have training to do.” Stiles was strangely silent as she descended the ladder. Taking one glance back, Stiles climbed down the image of a single green scale haunting his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta be honest, I really like this chapter because it explains how the Kitsune came to be. I've been planning this since I started this thing lol. Leave a kudo or comment to keep me going :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter to the two chapter update. Figured I couldn't really leave you on a note like that. But here we go :D
> 
> Also I may have shamelessly put a Harry Potter reference in here...

**Chapter 19**  
**Too Close For Comfort**

Stiles returned to the camp when the light was starting to disappear from its small slivers between the skyscraper trees. Noshiko had left him in the forest to rest after teaching him how to heal small cuts and gashes that would typically need stitches. She had also explained that he needed to be eating more if he wanted to really help people, which is what led him back to camp. 

As he walked towards the pullies to go to his room, a voice called him. Looking over, he saw Malia waving at him. “Hey human boy come over here.” She called and Stiles noticed she was with four other Kitsune. Taking a glance at the pulley, he decided to go see what she wanted.

Walking over there was almost like when a student gets in trouble in class. Everyone stares at them with mirth in their eyes. They can feel the hair on their necks raise and an overwhelming need to get out as soon as possible claws at their chests. Some of the Kitsune regarded him coolly while others looked annoyed by his very walk. 

Malia threw her arm over his shoulders. “Human Stiles, these are my friends.” She steered him over to a seat, and forced him to sit down. Stiles immediately recognized one of them from his first days there. “This is Kali.” The bitch that was rude to me, and told me I was vile. Stiles thought to himself. She pointed to the next person. “That’s Ennis, and those two are Ethan and Aiden. Don’t bother trying to figure out which is which.”

“We’re identical.” They both said with a look of cruel amusement in their eyes.

Kali yawned at their antics, and Stiles felt slightly fixated on the sharpness of her teeth. Malia was sitting close to him, her arm still around his shoulders. “So you’re the Provider for that Wolf wannabe.” Kali said looking critically at him. 

“I guess so?” Stiles said sitting up a bit.

“He’s a good fighter, unlike you. I’m sure you wouldn’t last a minute against one of us.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I shouldn’t have to fight any of you then.” Stiles retorted. 

Malia made some kind of noise, and Stiles flinched away from her. Kali leaned forewords, her hands on the ground so that her face was right in front of Stiles. “What did he do to deserve you?” She asked tilting her head to the side. The twins were making soft growls behind her, but Stiles couldn’t tell if they were threatening or encouraging. 

Stiles was about to speak when she dragged a claw over his face, and Malia slapped her hand away. “No need for that Kali.” She sounded serious, and Stiles repressed the urge to wipe his face. “Besides his Protector will be back tomorrow.” Kali laughed and laid down, practically shoving herself onto Stiles’ lap. 

Ethan and Aiden made a noise at this, and Malia let out a snarl. Kali didn’t pay them any mind though, she looked up at Stiles, her snout tilted up so her teeth showed. “Protectors are only as good as their Providers.” She muttered before sitting up quickly. She stood, her stance radiating power. “You leave him wanting.” She quipped before walking off. Ennis gave Stiles a cruel smirk before following her away.

Stiles felt his blood boiling, and he clenched his fists although he wasn’t quite sure what just happened. “I think you should go now human boy.” One of the twins said before looking at Malia with a cold expression. Malia stood abruptly. 

“I’m going to go talk with Kira.” She stated before rushing off. Ethan and Aiden stared after her before looking at Stiles like a sheep among wolves. Stiles stood up and brushed off his clothes.

“He has no idea what just happened.” One of the twins said to the other as if Stiles couldn’t hear. “The hunting party will be back tomorrow. He’s gonna be in trouble.” They both snickered like hyenas. Stiles scowled at them and went to the pullies to get away. 

“Weird fucking animal people. Scott is so lucky he doesn’t have to deal with this bull.” He grumbled as he headed to his room. He shoved aside the stone hangings and froze when he realized his room wasn’t empty.

Kira sat on his cot, her tail twitching left and right behind her. When Stiles walked in it froze. Standing up as if getting into the cot wasn’t hard at all, she sniffed once and then shook her head. “Stay away from Kali.”

“Malia was the one who brought me over there.”

“Malia was wrong to have done that.”

She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll want to wash before your Protector gets back.” She said before leaving the room. Stiles waited till he knew she was well gone before flinging his arms up in the air.

“If I smell bad she could have told me in a nicer way! It’s also not my fault Kali decided she wanted to rub on me! Animals are weird. Fuck I miss Earth.” He was about to get more annoyed, but then he realized that Kira had left a platter of food in his room. Sitting down with a little too much force, he picked at the fruits and meats on the tray, trying not to think about where they came from. “Derek will be back tomorrow and then we can figure this out.” He muttered before digging in.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there lovelies I am so sorry this took forever. To be honest I wrote and rewrote this chapter about six times, and then wrote and rewrote the next chapter about ten times so it's been a rough couple of months writing-wise. Hopefully I'll have this finished up by the new year, or maybe a little bit after. It's all coming to an end (insert evil laugh here)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and make sure to leave me a little love by commenting and leaving kudos below.

**Chapter 20**   
**Fatigue**

The hunting party returned early in the morning. Stiles had leaped from his spot on the floor at the sound of a howl, and ran out to the bridges to see if Derek was with them. However, one look at the party and Stiles felt a twinge of fear crawl down his spine. The first two Kitsune that came through the trees were covered in blood but still walking. They had bleeding gashes across their bodies, the depths of the wounds varying. 

When Stiles spotted Derek, he couldn’t read the look on the Wolf’s face. He stared straight ahead, and looked pale as he struggled to keep one foot in front of the other. Blood streaked his face, but Stiles couldn’t see if he had any wounds. Kira approached the hunting party warily. The hyena hybrid in the front shook his head and mumbled some things. Kira nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“We will celebrate their return tomorrow. Our hunters have had a trying day so leave them in peace.” Everyone watched as the hunting party split up and moved to his or her appropriate sections of the camp. Stiles tried to catch Derek’s eye, but the Wolf didn’t look up as he made his way to the Warrior’s Den.

Stiles moved to head that way when a heavy paw fell onto his shoulder. “I know you wish to see him, but we have more pressing matters.” Noshiko stated as she pulled Stiles back. Stiles moved to protest, but Noshiko pulled him in the opposite direction. Stiles groaned and followed her reluctantly. 

“It was a hard hunt. Some of our people need our aid. It’s time for you to prove your worth.” Stiles stood straighter at these words. She led him to the same room where he had seen the kids. The only difference was now it was full of warriors and kids, both of whom were in different states of pain.

Noshiko left Stiles to his own devices, and Stiles sat next to the most gentle looking one in the bunch. She was an artic fox who had a giant gash on her shoulder. She didn’t say anything as Stiles focused on the Loquere’s power. When he finished she was still staring ahead of her. Stiles placed a hand on her newly healed shoulder, and watched as she looked over to him. Her face was haunted.

He moved to the next Kitsune, this one some kind of hyena. Its chest was nearly ripped open, and Stiles took a seat next to him. “I’m going to put my hand on your chest, so don’t freak out.” The creature didn’t say anything. Stiles placed his hand over the wound and closed his eyes. He could feel the Loquere in the back of his mind, and all he had to do was bring it forewords. He coaxed the power out of the Loquere gently, and watched his tattoos glow red. He imagined the skin coming together and being how it was before. As he focused on that image it slowly happened before his eyes.

When he finished, there was a bead of sweat on his brow. However, that wasn’t going to stop him. He moved onto the next person, and the next, and the next. He only stopped when Noshiko came over and told him to. Stiles watched the people in the room; saw how Noshiko talked softly even though the hunters didn’t reply. They all wore a haunted look on their faces. Stiles felt unease at the intensity in their eyes. “Go back to your room and rest Stiles. You’ll need to recover.” Noshiko said as she saw him lingering at the entrance of the room. Stiles nodded and left.

As he walked back, he could see Kira and Malia talking on the forest floor. Kira blended in perfectly while Malia stood out like a sore thumb. The bridge swayed slightly as a cool breeze filtered through the trees. Stiles felt it ruffle his hair. He’d need to find a way to get it cut soon. He raised a hand to feel the slight bit of stubble on his chin. “Dad would call me a caveman if he saw me.” He muttered with amusement. He returned to his room, and was about to settle on the floor when the rock beads swayed, indicating a visitor. Turning, he froze. 

Derek stood there, his hair and scruff looking almost wild as he glared at Stiles with icy blue eyes. “If you wanted out, you could have just said so.” He snarled as he glared at Stiles. The scent of Kali stuck to Stiles like a shadow even though he couldn’t smell it himself. Derek shook his head, his fangs struggling between making their presence known and being held back. “You could have just told me and I would have understood.”

“What are you talking about? Did you hit your head or something while you were out there?”

“Your scent Stiles!” He snapped, claws pricking into the palms of his hands. 

“What about it? Kira already told me I smell bad-”

“You smell like them Stiles! You smell like you belong to them!”

“Whoa first off, I don’t belong to anyone. I mean I know I’m the only human here, but that doesn’t mean someone suddenly owns me.”

Derek growled, his wolf trying to show Stiles that he was wrong, but Derek held it back. Derek felt his control slipping, and moved to leave the room; however, Stiles grabbed his shoulder. “Look I know you’re angry, but honestly I’m so exhausted I think I might collapse any minute. I haven’t slept since you’ve been gone, and now that you’re back and I know you’re okay I’d really like to get some shut eye. We can figure this all out when my brain is working, and your wolf has calmed down. No use fighting now over something that may just be a human misunderstanding right? ”

Derek didn’t say anything, but Stiles watched the tension in his body release in one giant motion. Derek turned to Stiles and rested his head against the other boy’s shoulder. Stiles put a hand on the back of Derek’s’ neck, and closed his eyes. 

They stood that way for a while until Stiles let out a small laugh. “Cuddlewolf.” Derek let out a tired growl, but Stiles would let Derek pretend he didn’t like it. Derek took a step back, and Stiles tried not to laugh at the red mark on his forehead. Derek walked past Stiles and eyed the cot. With a smirk in Stiles’ direction, he climbed in. It creaked once, but after that it settled, holding Derek’s weight and not sounding like it was about to collapse. “You have to teach me how to do that.” Stiles muttered and Derek shrugged. 

Standing awkwardly, Stiles tried to figure out if he was going to just lie on the floor again. “Get over here, the material stretches believe it or not. When we were on the hunt they had four to a cot.”

“And you complain about me smelling like other people.”

“You’re different.” 

“Are we going to have this conversation now?” Stiles asked.

Derek looked contemplative, but eventually let out a large sigh. “When we feel better.” Stiles wiggled his way onto the cot, blushing slightly when he realized that for two people it didn’t stretch that much. It did make him feel slightly better when he saw that Derek realized it too. “Sorry. I forget humans are-”

“It’s fine Derek. Sleep now. Deep talks later.” 

He curled up on his side and closed his eyes. The cot had a nice smell to it, something like peppermint and pine mixed together. Stiles felt Derek shift around a bit, and eventually Stiles reached back and pulled Derek’s arm around him. “I already know you’re a cuddlewolf, no use trying to hide it now.” Derek let out a huff, and Stiles felt him nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck. However, it was too tiring of a day to put much thought into their position, and they both fell asleep within moments of each other.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I know what a bunch of you are thinking. It's probably something along the lines of "it's about goddamn time what the hell happened to you?" and the answer is mental illness and family/friend issues. It's probably going to be a while before I get a chance to finish this, but I do promise that it's almost done, so you won't have to deal with having to wait for like 30 more chapters. 
> 
> So sorry for the wait, but life comes first.
> 
> Also read and review, they really help. Have a great day and enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 21**  
**The Loquere’s Call**

Waking up in the morning felt like a whole new experience with someone in the same alien cot as you, Stiles thought. Derek’s body was like a furnace, but he couldn’t find himself caring. Derek’s face was pressed into the curve of his neck, and he could feel his arms tighten and loosen with every breath he took. The ghost of air against his throat was a bit ticklish as he slowly woke more. Derek’s legs and his were tangled, and he could feel the very solid press of Derek’s body against his. It wasn’t sexual like he had always thought it would be. It was like having a warmer, comfier pillow that took up a good amount of space. Although, that may have just been because he was sharing a tiny cot with Derek.

As Stiles basked in the state between complete vigilance and light dozing, he could feel the exact moment Derek woke up. His whole body tensed for a second before loosening. He nuzzled his face against Stiles’ shoulder, and then lifted his head slightly. Stiles turned to look at him with an amused expression. “If you sleep like this with me then I feel bad for those Kitsune who had to share a cot with you.”

“You’re different.” Derek muttered his cheeks flushed as he climbed out of the cot. 

Stiles rolled over to look at Derek. Derek was trying to straighten out the wrinkles in his shirt while running a hand through his bedhead. Their eyes kept meeting through Derek’s morning ritual, and each time a small pink color would find its way to their cheeks. 

Stiles carefully rolled out of the cot, landing less than gracefully on the floor. Together, they snacked on some of the food left for them. It was a surprisingly lazy feeling morning in comparison to the others they had. Noshiko hadn’t burst in to whisk tiles off to healer training, and Derek hadn’t been brought to the Warrior’s Den to train. 

Stiles had just taken a bite of fruit when his eyesight started to go fuzzy. “Whoa.” Stiles felt his hands slide along the wood flooring as he tried to gain his bearings. He could see the red lines of the Loquere on his skin. “ _You have grown complacent_.” The Loquere scolded in his head. 

Stiles couldn’t respond. He felt paralyzed by the voice. He felt his body standing up, could hear Derek speaking in his ears, but he couldn’t move himself. The Loquere was controlling him like a puppet master. He felt Derek’s hand on his arm. “ _Let go of him or I’ll stop his heart_.” Stiles heard his voice say as Derek yanked his hand back. “ _Follow me. It is time you knew_.”

“Knew what?” Derek asked. 

The Loquere did not respond. Stiles’ body moved awkwardly around the room before the Loquere straightened Stiles’ back and walked out the door. “Where are you taking him?” Derek asked following. The Loquere didn’t respond again. Instead it made its way to the ground and then slipped into the forest. Derek had to jog to keep up with him. Who knew that Stiles could be so fast? 

Stiles felt sick to his stomach as the Loquere continued using his body. His vision got worse, and the Loquere stopped. It’s hands-no his hands-held his head. “ _Little longer. I’m sorry but only a little farther._ ” Stiles tried to reply, but the entire situation felt so wrong that he couldn’t speak. It was violating. 

Stiles moved through the forest, Derek on his tail. With a rushing noise almost like the sound of air being released from a balloon, Stiles suddenly regained control of his body. “Never do that again. I mean-never.” He panted as he bent over to try and stave off the sudden need to vomit. 

“ _It’s not pleasant for me either. You creatures move too much. How do you see anything?_ ” The Loquere grumbled softly in the back of his mind. Stiles was about to respond when he finally took in his surroundings. 

They were in a field. The glow orbs were set up much like pumpkins in a pumpkin patch. However there were a couple that had their vines curling up the trees. The whole area felt brighter, as if the rest of the forest had been one giant shadow. Derek made his way down the patch till he got to a cluster of them.

“We came here on our way back from the hunt.” Derek muttered. “We used the orbs to try and wash off the blood.” Stiles could hear a faint humming noise as he walked down the isles of glow orbs. “The Kitsune also made music from them, but I’m not sure how.” Kneeling on the ground, Derek picked up some of the red moss. He walked over to an orb and ran the moss over it. A high-pitched sound almost like a note from a flute sounded through the soft noises of the forest. 

Derek smiled and did it to another glow orb, which produced another sound. Stiles looked around. Something about the place felt familiar, but he couldn’t place why. He turned and froze. In the distance was a Loquere tree, and the creature in it was looking right at Stiles. “ _You have no idea what they’re hiding from you, and you’re starting to not care._ ”

“That’s not true.” Stiles snapped.

“ _Then why have you not gone back to the lab?_ ” It asked.

All ten of its eyes blinked at Stiles and then focused on him. Stiles felt a shiver run through his body. “ _You trust these creatures blindly without knowing half of the secrets they keep from you. Was the hunt not enough for you? Do you need me to remind you about the Zirini and the Capicio?_ ” Stiles tried to wretch himself away from the tree, but he was stuck in place. _“Your people have been here before Stiles. You’ve seen the evidence of it, and you haven’t investigated it. This is not like you. Perhaps there is a different reason. Perhaps it is that one_.” The ten eyes shifted to the side and Stiles saw Derek standing there. Stiles looked back at the tree. “ _Is it so easy to forget those others?_ ”

Stiles felt his brow furrow. What others? The tree looked at something to his side, and Stiles felt his eyes blur. Stiles turned to look at whatever the Loquere was fixed on, but it felt like he was wading through molasses. His limbs were heavy. However, as he turned to the side he felt the breath get knocked out of his lungs. 

Scott was standing there, his crooked puppy dog grin on his face. He waved at Stiles and moved his mouth as if he was talking. He looked behind him and smiled. Like a mirage in the desert, Stiles watched as Scott faded and his father appeared. His heart constricted. It felt like a knife in his chest as he watched his dad smile and open his arms for a hug. 

Stiles watched the scene fade away. His eyes returned to the alien before him. “ _You cannot hear it, but the other one can. Do not stay here Stiles of Earth. It will only bring you harm._ ” Stiles felt Derek’s hand fall onto his shoulder. He couldn’t hear what he was saying. His eyes were fixed on the Loquere. 

“Stiles!” Derek yelled physically pulling Stiles to look at him. “What the hell just happened? Are you okay?” Derek looked over Stiles trying to find the source of whatever caused him to pale so quickly. “Stiles?” 

“I can’t hear it, but you can.” Stiles said softly as if in a trance. 

“Hear what?” Derek asked his hands steadying Stiles. 

“I don’t know. They wouldn’t tell me.” 

Derek looked away from Stiles and closed his eyes. He could hear Stiles’ heart pounding in his chest. He could smell the scents associated with fear and grief. The faint rustling of bugs flying through the air washed upon him like a steady hum. Beyond that there was something else-something farther away. 

_“There’s been no more updates on the two missing members of the missing cargo ship, Beacon. The man overseeing the mission, Admiral Peter Hale, has told the press he will be addressing the public tomorrow about how they plan to proceed from this point. As you all know the Beacon was on a mission to deliver supplies to other space stations in the region. Hunter ships then attacked it. It’s still unclear how the Hunters got information about the Beacon; however, there are rumors that a Hunter infiltrated the ship’s crew and leaked the information. Given that Engineer Stilinski has disappeared with Derek Hale, it is suspected that he is the Hunter spy and is now holding Derek Hale as a hostage for a later request. We’ll keep you updated with any further developments to this case. Jonah back to you.”_

Derek‘s eyes shot open. He could still hear it. _“Thank you Diane. In other news today, an anti-alien group bombed the Social Collegiate Home Of Outerworld Life. The college housing unit was the first of it’s kind on Ratlida in the Milky Way.”_ Derek grabbed Stiles hands. Their eyes met, and Derek felt like fire was burning it’s way through his heart. The words themselves faded, but Derek could still hear the breaks in speaking. 

“You can hear it.” Stiles said, his grip tightening slightly. Derek nodded. “Where is it?” Derek closed his eyes, and then grabbed Stiles’ hand. He yanked them towards the sound. He kept his eyes closed, and focused in on the sounds. “It’s here. Derek. I think I can hear it now.” 

“It’s close.” 

Derek rushed on the field disappearing behind them. Derek rushed foreword, but then stopped. Moving slightly away, he circled around a single spot before stopping. Stiles was staring at him, eyes wide, sweat dripping down his face. “It’s underground.” Derek said looking at their feet and then back at Stiles. “How did you know about this?” 

“What can I say when creepy aliens can take over your body and they really want you to know something they can be extremely persuasive. It’s like a superpower. A really crappy and creepy one, but I am finally Batman!" He weakly fist pumped the air, and then fell to his knees by the spot. “Wanna dig up some cool, secret, alien thing?” He asked a wide smile on his face. Derek rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face, and together they tore into the earth. Eventually Derek’s claws scratched something metal, and they both looked at each other. 

Untamed excitement lit Stiles’ eyes, and they both smiled at each other. “Ready?” Stiles asked as they found the handle to the underground door. Derek nodded and together they threw open the hatch. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys I finally got a chapter up. Life's been kicking my ass, so keep on reading, kudo-ing, and commenting. Enjoy this chapter! There's also gonna be some notes at the end if you're still following and want an update.

**Chapter 22**  
**What They Found**

They both looked down into the dark cavern before them. “You won’t be able to see a thing.” Derek stated, as they looked in. “Even with my eyesight it’s hard to tell what everything is. The only thing I’m sure of is a chair.” Stiles felt around the opening and touched a couple ridges protruding out of the wall. 

“There’s a ladder here for people to climb in and out of.” Derek nodded. “Maybe we should grab a glow orb and bring it down with us.” Derek nodded and stood up. “You’ll have to go. I won’t be able to find my way back if I do.” Stiles said. Derek left, and Stiles tried to peek his head into the hole. It was pitch black even with the little bits of sunlight peeking through the treetops. 

Derek was back moments later, a glow orb in both arms. “We don’t know how big it is, so I figured having an extra couldn’t hurt.” Derek climbed down first, one arm holding the ladder steps and the other holding the orb. Stiles watched his climb lower and lower, and eventually he hit the floor. 

“That is a lot deeper than I thought it would be. I gotta say I’m really glad I didn’t try to be a superhero and jump down there now. I definitely would have broken something.” Derek grunted in agreement, and then looked around a bit. Stiles pulled the orb to him and threw it down to Derek as gently as he could. Derek somehow managed to catch it without it breaking, and he placed it on the floor next to the other one.

There was a table and chairs next to Derek. On it a highly old-fashioned radio sat spewing scrambled news reports from all over the galaxy. “Go ahead and climb down Stiles. Nothing alive is down here.” Stiles nodded and descended into the hole. “Leave the hatch open so we know where we came in.” Derek said as an afterthought. The ladder was dusty and cold in Stiles’ hands. When he made it to the bottom a shiver wracked through him.

“This place feels wrong.” Stiles said as he ran his hands over his arms to try and get rid of the goosebumps. Derek nodded in agreement. They both took an orb and looked around. 

The place was larger than they had originally thought. It looked like one giant square made up the common area and then on either side was a large hallway. Stiles took the one on the left and Derek took the one on the right. The hallway was small and covered in dust. Strange marks made vertical lines all over the wall. Stiles tried not to dwell on them.

At the end of the hall was a door with a large red window. Stiles tried to peer inside, but the color distorted everything. He pushed on the door to find it stuck. “Hey Stiles come here. I think I found the back up generator.” Rushing towards Derek’s voice, Stiles found him next to an ancient generator. 

“Dear lord I haven’t seen one of these since I watched my great grandfather’s home videos.” Stiles said as he knelt down next to the giant machine. “You know it’s amazing when you think about how much technology has progressed since then. I mean did you know their space crews used to have to go through rigorous physical training because they didn’t have an anti-gravity system? I mean crazy right.”

“Stiles. Generator.”

“Yeah yea, I think I almost got it.” 

Stiles watched several wires spark a couple times before the generator started roaring. The lights suddenly turned on, the bright blaze slightly blinding them for a second. Stiles smiled and replaced the panel on the generator. “Alright let’s see what this.”

“Stiles don’t turn around.” Derek said lowly. 

Stiles, having never been one to follow orders, turned around and felt bile rise up in his throat. Blood stained the floor in large patches. Skeletons were hidden behind desks, under tables, and behind doors. Whatever had come for them hadn’t been peaceful. Several of the skeletons were shattered or separated. Derek covered his mouth and closed his eyes. Stiles stared. 

“We were not the first humans to come here. I guess now we know what happened to them.” Stiles muttered as he slowly stood up. As he did, another voice started talking. However, the words were faint indicating that it was probably coming from another room. Derek and Stiles looked at each other before silently deciding to find the other voice. Derek moved to the door Stiles had previously been stuck at. “It’s jammed shut.” 

“I’m a Wolf.” Derek said deadpan. 

Derek took a couple steps back and then rushed at the door. It was almost comedic the way the door caved in and dust sprinkled down upon Derek. Stiles followed him in. _“Hello…still…head…mission… Our job is to collect…work… calling the planet Etheria after… niece.”_ Stiles and Derek looked at the computer playing the message, but there was only a faint static picture. 

“I guess I’ll work on that while you look around.” Stiles said as he avoided some more skeletons. He had counted six so far. Derek nodded and walked over to one of the walls that was covered in blood stained cubbies. Stiles knelt by an ancient computer. “Gosh it’s even got a system unit and separate speakers.” Stiles groaned as he tried to work out just how the computer worked. 

“These cubbies have personal files, but a lot of them are blacked out.” Derek said as he brought a stack over to a table. Stiles hummed in acknowledgement and then slipped into the seat in front of the computer. He tried clicking around a couple times, but it didn’t do anything. The message kept repeating with the same spots covered in static. With a frustrated groan Stiles slapped the monitor. 

With a loud beep and a flash of white the monitor went black. “Damn it!” Stiles cursed. Derek walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly a long loud tone sounded through the room. Stiles and Derek covered their ears until it finally stopped. 

The computer screen flashed twice and then shut down completely. Derek tried to hide his disappointment by looking up at the ceiling. Stiles was about to speak, but Derek held a hand up. He closed his eyes, and Stiles stayed silent for a moment. Suddenly Derek’s eyes shot open and he rushed into action.

“Someone’s coming we have to move Stiles. We have to move right now.” Stiles tripped over nearly everything in his path as Derek shoved him towards the ladder and hit the lights. “Go Stiles!” He shouted. Stiles moved quickly, his limbs clumsy in the rush. Derek was right behind him, and as they exited the room, Derek shoved him hard. “Go!” 

Stiles scrambled towards the trees as Derek shut the door and quickly made an attempt to cover it. Stiles watched as Derek rushed towards him. “Move! Move farther away!” Stiles followed and eventually Derek yanked him down behind a bush. They could still see the spot where the door was. As they crouched down, Noshiko appeared by the trap door. She looked around and then opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so to be honest this ship has kinda started running out for me simply because Jeff Davis fucked up the characters so badly. I AM going to try and finish this, but I can't guarantee that it's going to be a quick process. I do have chapter 23 written; however, my writing style is basically be one chapter ahead so it's probably gonna be a while before I can post anything else especially since I'm job searching and struggling like all other college students. 
> 
> As silly as it sounds seeing your kudos and comments keep this going and keep me motivated to try and finish, so keep doing that. They always brighten my day.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it sure has been a while. At this point I'm really just trying to wrap it up in a non-rushed way. I hope everyone has a great time seeing the eclipse and enjoys this chapter. Also I promise the next chapter will be longer and way more interesting.

**Chapter 23**  
**Indication**

A couple seconds later, Kira showed up. She held her chest as violent coughs wracked her body. Noshiko emerged with a respiratory device. “Here two deep breaths.” After one especially rough cough, Stiles could see her spit blood on her hands. “Kira come on. You have to take a breath. It’ll help.” Kira grabbed the device and pressed a button. She inhaled deeply, her coughs immediately subsiding. She paused before taking in another. Noshiko placed her hand on Kira’s shoulder, and looked around again. 

“It’s getting worse.” Kira muttered after she regained her breathing. “Apparently I’m not as immune as we thought.” Noshiko nodded solemnly. “It wasn’t covered very well today. Some more animals must have caught scent of the bodies.”

“Well we still can’t move them or anything. Kali will be suspicious if we’re gone for too long.” 

“You go ahead and head back to the camp. I’ll recover it.” Noshiko said while looking around.

“Are you sure?” Kira asked

“Yes. Also try to find Derek and Stiles. I don’t want them wandering too far. If they found this it could be disastrous.”

“I know. I’ll grab them when I get back.”

They said their goodbyes and Kira fled into the forest. Noshiko held the respiratory device and checked the gage. “It’s almost out. We’re running out of time.” She shook her head and descended into the hole again. 

Stiles watched intensely, and felt Derek rest a hand on his shoulder. “Come on before the wind shifts.” Stiles nodded, and Derek led him through the forest. They didn’t speak, but eventually Stiles couldn’t remain silent. 

“Do you have any idea what’s going on there? I’m lost. I mean Kira is sick, and Noshiko is trying to hide it from everyone. If Kira is sick, does that mean she has the same thing all those cubs had in the medical tent? If so what is it? Also what killed all those people? Why is Noshiko scared of Kali, and what else is on that video?”

“I don’t know Stiles. We’ll have to find a way to get back there.” 

Derek stopped and turned Stiles to face him. “We can’t talk about this at all in the camp. We can’t go sneaking around or anything. If someone finds out we’re done for. So you’ve got to keep your mouth closed.”

“Got it.”

“Seriously Stiles. Not even a peep.” 

“I get it. Okay.” 

They returned to the camp, and Malia rushed up to them. “Where have you two been? We’ve been searching for you for hours.” Derek and Stiles went to say some excuse, but Kira showed up with a big smile.

“Based of the smell of you two you’ve seemed to come together on some things.” 

Derek flushed red and Stiles stared confused. Malia took a sniff and gagged. “Gosh could you two be a little discrete? You reek of each other. I’m going to have to go wash my nose out ugh!” She stormed off with a disgusted look on her face, and slowly things started to fall into place for Stiles.

“Did you scent mark me while we were sleeping?” He asked poking an accusing finger at Derek’s chest. Derek mumbled something about close proximities and instincts before Kira’s laugh cut them off. “What’s so funny?” He asked embarrassed.

“It is funny how both of you are circling around things. It’s like watching cubs try to hunt.”

“I am definitely not a cub! I mean look at me, I’m Batman!” 

“I do not understand that.” Kira said confused.

“It’s a human thing.” Derek clarified. 

Kira led them both towards the ropes and talked about how humans had strange ways of speaking. As they moved, Stiles could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turned slightly and felt a chill as his eyes caught Kali’s. She was holding a fruit in her claws and smiling as she savagely bit into it, spilling red juice everywhere. 

“Stiles?” Kira asked when he continued walking after she had stopped. Stiles looked at her and then ran a hand over his forehead. “Stiles are you feeling alright? Perhaps you should rest.” Stiles laughed and then nodded, words seeming to escape him. Derek looked concerned, but Kira placed a hand on his arm. “Also I would like to see you fight Malia in the Warriors Den if you don’t mind. There was a technique you used that I wish to study.”

“Yeah sure.” Derek said still looking at Stiles. 

Stiles waved and smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging way; however, it only seemed to come across as worse. Stiles somehow managed to stumble over to the ropes and make it to his room before falling to the ground and holding his head. A sharp pain, like a small needle, hurt his temples and there was a ringing in his ears that only seemed to grow louder. He crawled to the darkest corner and placed his head against the wall. 

Suddenly, all of the sensations faded. Everything was fine. With a confused furrow of his brow, Stiles stood up and attempted to crawl into the cot. Without Derek there it was a lot harder, but he somehow managed. With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

_The scent of sterilized hospital rooms was strong as he maneuvered his way through the hospital’s winding hallways. The edges of everything were blurred, but Stiles had made this trip so many times that even in a dream he couldn’t get lost. He found the room-243-and peeked inside._

_His mother was lying on the bed, chained to it by tubes and other medical apparatus. The doctor and his father were talking. “We have no idea what could be causing this John, and we’ve had everyone who knows anything look at it. No one can explain how something that happened three years ago is now effecting her, especially because we can’t figure out what even happened then.”_

_“Come on doc-you’ve got to know something. I mean there are so many symptoms can’t you just plug them all in and get something?”_

_“That’s the thing. There are so many symptoms that this could all be a combination of diseases or one we haven’t discovered yet. There’s no way to predict how she’s going to fare since we have no idea how this progresses. Whenever we give her something it temporarily works on some things but then fails with others. It’s not looking good John.”_

_“Don’t tell me that doc. I mean-please you’ve got to-I can’t just-Stiles-“_  
His voice started choking up, and Stiles walked in. His dad and the doctor disappeared, but Claudia’s eyes fixed on him with a stare that frightened him. She reached out and pulled him close. With a raspy breath by his ear, she choked out one word repeatedly. “Etheria. Etheria. Etheria.”  
When Stiles woke up the word still rang in his ears like the ticking of a clock counting down to something horrible.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, so we are wrapping this up which means a lot of revelations in the next chapters. This one is relatively short, but I promise chapter 25 is pretty long. The next couple chapters, just to warn you, are pretty angsty so just be prepared for that.
> 
> Also leave kudos and comments to keep me going. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 24**  
 **Learning**  
When Stiles woke up the next morning, Derek was in the cot with him again. His arms were wrapped around Stiles’ middle and his face was nuzzled close to his neck. “You smell different.” He muttered as he slowly woke up. Stiles didn’t know what to say to that, but he felt exhausted. Derek got out of the cot and walked over to the side Stiles was facing. He carefully lifted Stiles’ head and tilted it this way and that. “You have bags under your eyes, but you slept all night. You even missed dinner.”

“Just tired.”

“Maybe you’re coming down with something.”

“Nah. I’m just…tired.” Stiles said with a wave of his hand. 

Derek didn’t look convinced, but he left Stiles to rest. Stiles floated in and out of nightmares, and he could faintly remember Noshiko leaning over him at one point with a sad look on her face. “It will only get worse.” She whispered as she patted his forehead. “It will fade, but it will return as is its way.” 

“Derek?” Stiles muttered through a parched throat.

“Sleep.” She commanded. 

Stiles was running through a forest of skyscraper trees with every inch of his body crying out in alarm. He turned but everywhere he ran the white trees followed him. Eventually he found the secret hatch, and climbed down the ladder to get there. The bodies were fresh and they were of people he loved. His mother, his father, Scott, and Melissa- all of them reached for him but died the minute he got to them.

Stiles felt large hands stroke over his brow. His eyes opened, but everything was too bright. “Hey.” Derek whispered as if he knew that Stiles’ ears were already ringing too loud. “I got you some water.” He tilted Stiles’ head to help. After one sip though, it was too much for Stiles’ stomach. Derek held Stiles’ hand, black veins taking the pain and discomfort from Stiles. However, he couldn’t keep it up for very long.

Three days passed, and Stiles’ fever broke. He didn’t have any more fever dreams or hallucinations, so he was cleared to get up and eat. Derek tried to hide his excitement over Stiles’ turn of health, but Noshiko and Kira only looked sad. Stiles spent his first day moving around and eating everything he could eat. 

However the second day Derek pulled him aside. “I need you to distract Kira and Noshiko so I can sneak back to the underground lab and check out some more of it.” Stiles had argued that he should go instead, but Derek was too worried about his health to let him try to go that far just yet. 

Which is how Stiles found himself mentally preparing to confront Noshiko about what he remembered during his fever. He stood outside her room, waiting for her to dismiss a warrior when Kira came up. “You don’t want to bother her about this. She won’t tell you.”

“Will you?” He asked clenching his fists.

“I shouldn’t.” She replied glancing at the doorway.

“You will, or I will find some way to be a pain.”

She growled slightly but then grabbed his arm and pulled him down a couple hallways. She led him to the south end’s ropes and they wandered into the forest. Stiles followed her, his feet moving sluggishly despite his recovery. Kira led him farther than Noshiko ever took him, and it wasn’t too long before unease started to settle in his gut. 

Kira eventually settled at the base of a skyscraper tree. Her tattoos glowed red for a moment as she looked up. “Will you watch for others?” She asked at the space above her. A couple of the monkey-like creatures showed up and landed beside them. One of them had tattoos and it spoke to Kira. Stiles couldn’t understand them, but he took the moment to try and understand the creatures better.

They were harry like monkeys, and had the same number of limbs and eyes. They had no large brow bone to make their eyes set in; instead they almost protruded from the sides. Their arms and legs had small appendages that reminded him of cat feet, but more spread out. Instead of normally jointed arms, theirs looked to just be one elastic bone that kept their front arms curled in neat spirals when they weren’t being used to swing the creatures from tree branch to tree branch. Then the back legs were almost like a frog’s, but not quite as sturdy.

Stiles had finished up his observation by the time Kira had finished talking with the creature. The two creatures launched themselves back into the trees foliage, and Kira turned to face him. “The Fitiri will watch for anyone who could overhear us and dispose of them with the exception of my mother and your Protector.” Kira patted the space next to her and Stiles took the offer. 

“I guess I should just get right into it.” She sighed. “We are not proud of this. I want you to know that upfront because this information has plagued us for a long time.” She looked at her paws, and brushed her fur into place. “We know why the kids are sick, and we know what happened to the humans that visited here. We also know what’s wrong with you.”

“Well the suspense is killing me.”

“Actually it’s the air.”

Stiles felt the smile from his joke fall. “Come again?” He said shakily. Kira leaned back against the tree trunk and picked up an orange leaf from the ground. Nervously, she picked it apart and then moved to pick up another one. “Kira what do you mean it’s the air?”

“When the humans came for the first time, they did a lot of experiments on us. In doing so, they found we were a compatible species due to our adaptable behavior. I’m sure mother already told you about the experiments that took that from us and created the Kanima. Unfortunately, these experiments had an unforeseen effect.”

“Wait-wait how do the kids in the medical wing have issues breathing? They’re from here.”

“Yes. However, they are not all a part of this planet. They have been touched by the stars in a way.”

She gave Stiles a pointed look, and Stiles brain rushed to catch the unsaid meaning of the phrase. As it came to him, he stiffened. “You aren’t serious.” Kira didn’t move, but Stiles brain was already rushing away. “You aren’t saying what I think you’re saying.”

“Humans can be very curious about exotic things. Some of them wanted to try something new. Admittedly some of our people felt the same.”

“They’re mixed? The kids-they’re half human?”

“Yes.” Kira said softly.

“Then the air?” 

“It is not very common, but humans can only survive some time here. I believe you measure thirty days to be months, so based off that the longest a human has been able to survive is six months. Even then, she had to be taken care of by my people.”

“They killed her? They killed all of them?” Stiles mind thought of the lab.

He quickly closed his mouth, but the statement was already out. Kira smirked. “I could smell you there. You weren’t quite down wind enough for me to not smell you. However, in my mother’s worrying I think she managed to not smell it. To answer your question, no my people did not kill the men and women in the labs. They did that to each other.”

“They couldn’t have. People aren’t strong enough to do that kind of damage. Skulls require about 500 pounds of force to shatter, and people can’t create that kind of strength.”

“They can when they’ve been breathing on the planet for several months.”

“But if it makes them stronger why did they die?”

“Because while the air gives them strength it also takes it. You physically are more capable, but your mind becomes sick. You see images that aren’t there, you grow weary after the smallest movements, and you eventually lose yourself completely to it. When you are connected to the Loquere it only becomes worse.”

“How?”

“It works faster. You experience more symptoms like fevers, hot flashes, nightmares, memory loss, neck pains, and more. Eventually you forget yourself.” 

_Stiles sat beside his mother. “Mom.” He whimpered into her hand. She stared at him dazed and confused. John tried to calm Stiles, but the soothing words only made him more upset. “Mom. Mom. Mom.”_

_“Why are you calling me that? Do I know either of you? Can you tell me why I’m here?”_

_“Mom!” Stiles was yelling when the doctors removed him._

_An earlier memory-Claudia was sitting in her lazy chair. Her eyes were halfway open, and she kept moving her neck in circles or rubbing it. “Are you alright mom?” Claudia smiled and nodded, but a couple minutes later she was turning on the heating pad and placing it on the back of her neck._

_“Stiles sweetie can you go get mommy’s pain meds. Thank you so much sweetheart.” Stiles went to the kitchen where his dad was on the phone with another doctor. He was whispering but every now and then he would get loud. Stiles grabbed a chair to help him reach the meds on the top shelf._

_“You’re sure she couldn’t have picked this up from her last expedition? This isn’t some alien fungus thing? Yes I know everyone else returned fine. No! Okay fine I just-no I’m sorry. I understand.” Stiles grabbed two pills and put the bottle back on the shelf._

Stiles felt his hands start to shake. “The Loquere is what I believe your people to call a ‘double edged weapon’. It allows you the ability to communicate, to interact and understand, but it takes you. Eventually your body will circle back into the cycle of life. You will plant your own roots.”

Stiles stared at her for a minute. Her eyes held his, but not for very long. “You mean-are you trying to tell me that every Loquere tree is really someone circling back into the system?” Kira nodded slowly.

“Eventually you stop moving. Your organs continue to keep the Loquere alive. Typically there is a ceremony where you go out and find your place. Many chose to be close to others but most of the time you go out and we don’t see you again until the Loquere has set its roots.”

“All those white trees were once people? Kitsune? Humans?”

“And many other species.”

“Oh my god.”

Kira looked down and picked up another leaf. “It is how we return the blessing of their gift.” Stiles couldn’t speak. The only thing he could think of was his body slowly turning white and extra eyes popping up on his head. He could feel his body shrinking into just the small thing that occasionally peaks out of the trunks. 

“Humans attached to Loquere only last two months or so.” Stiles was suddenly glad that he had decided to sit down earlier. “Their decay goes in waves. They go through periods of high sickness to periods of great energy. Eventually they crash completely.”

“How much longer do I have?” He asked hoarsely.

She picked up another leaf. “You shouldn’t fixate on things like that.” She said, but one look at Stiles’ face was enough to have her looking up at the trees. “Weeks.” She whispered. “Once humans have the first fall of health it is usually only two more seven day cycles until the Loquere takes you.” 

Stiles felt his breath stop. His eyes started to water as he stared at the ground. Two weeks. Stiles felt his hands start shaking. Kira watched as his breathing quickened. With a paw on his shoulder, she pulled him close. “I am told that when this happens to humans contact can help?” Stiles was in no state to reply. He could feel his brain shutting down, knocking out everything so he didn’t have to feel these emotions. “Stiles.” He looked up at Kira, who had small teardrops trailing down her muzzle. “Don’t try to hide it. At least you won’t be going alone.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t have much longer either. Maybe we could plant our roots close by.”

“You can’t say that. You-isn’t there any way to slow it down or stop it?”

“No Stiles.”

Stiles shook his head and angrily stood up. Roughly wiping tears from his face, he shook his head. “No! I am not going to die here!” His voice choked up on the last word, and with a rush of emotions he hit the trunk of the tree. “We are not going to die here!”

Kira stood up and butted her head gently against his. “It’s okay Stiles. I’ll give you some time to take it in.” Stiles watched her disappear into the trees. Stiles kicked the tree again, needing some way to burn out his anger. Stiles felt tears rushing down his cheeks, frustration threatening to take over. 

_Derek’s face in his hands. Derek’s eyes met Stiles’, “I’m never going to leave you alone here.” Derek didn’t speak so Stiles kept going. “For now we’re pack, and pack sticks together and protect each other. We are going to make it home, and we are going to survive.”_

With a deep breath, Stiles shook his head. “I made a promise, and I am not going to die here. We are going to get off this planet.” He nodded, affirming the statement to himself. With a last look at the area, he turned and stalked off through the forest. He didn’t notice the wolfish eyes watching his retreat.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been like four months. But hey I got a chapter to post now. Please comment and kudo because I always love to hear from you guys.
> 
> Also this story will be wrapping up soon. I have already written Chapter 26, and at the moment I'm projecting it to be 30 chapters at most, which means the next couple chapters are going to be kind of long with a lot of info dumps (like this chapter). Unfortunately, that means I'm probably going to take longer to post chapters especially because I like to be one chapter ahead (imsosorrydon'thateme). However, I promise to try my best to get these up and get this done.

**Chapter 25**  
**Unfortunate Events**  
The next morning Stiles and Derek woke up before the small strips of sunlight could make their way through the treetops. They had decided to go back to the lab together before everyone woke up so that they could make another attempt with the system. Derek had been able to figure out some of the practical things: where the restroom was, when the group arrived, what they were studying. However, the computer and lights were still finicky. 

Stiles had decided not to tell him about the information dump Kira had given him the day before. He figured if they could get off the planet then it wouldn’t matter. Plus Derek was starting to look worn from the constant attention of the warriors. They were having him fight and practice for a majority of the day, and it was starting to wear on Derek’s mind.

They made it to the tree line before a guard on the night watch stopped them. Even then he let them go once Stiles mentioned wanting to speak with the Loquere. Derek had raised an eyebrow at the excuse, but Stiles made up something about them being important. 

When they made it to the bunker, everything was pretty much how they left it. Stiles immediately got to work on the computer. Derek on the other hand was observing the human. His scent had started changing. It was almost like certain parts of Stiles weren’t him-like his neck. Typically scents are strongest in areas like that, but it was the weakest for Stiles. The conundrum was starting to frustrate the instinctual parts of Derek’s being. Pack was supposed to smell like pack, and even though there was scenting and cuddling Stiles smelled less and less like pack with each passing day. 

Derek was pulled out of his thoughts when a sudden flash on the screen lit up with the image of a woman. Stiles whooped and slid out from under the computer. “Alright! I got visuals now I just need-“ Stiles cut off when his eyes saw the screen. 

“What?” Derek asked moving closer at the faint scent of Stiles’ distress.

“That’s my mom.”

“What?” Derek asked more surprised.

“That. Is. My. Mom.” 

They both stared at the screen. Claudia looked healthy and happy. Whatever she was talking about had her gesturing excitedly. Stiles stared shocked. “Well that’s good right. That means that she must know about this place. We can try to contact her and see how she left and if there’s anything here to help us.” Derek said with a smile.

“We can’t contact her. She’s been dead for a while now.”

Derek rubbed the back of his neck. “Well do you remember her talking about a planet like this?” Stiles shook his head and walked closer to the screen. Reaching out, he placed a hand on the screen. A slow trickle of tears slid down his cheeks. It had been forever since he’d seen her. After she passed away, his father packed up all the pictures of her because it was too painful. Even though they had spent years together, each image of her smile had been tainted by the sight of her deteriorating health. Here, Stiles was able to remember her before all the procedures-all the medications. Here she glowed with the excitement of the unknown. 

“We need to know what she’s saying.” Derek said softly as he placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles nodded and went back to the mass of electronics to work his magic. “You look a lot like her.” Derek added as he walked closer to the screen. “You have her eyes and smile.”

“Dad always used to tell me that.”

“Just wondering but what job did your mom have that could bring her here?”

Stiles shrugged. “I was eight when she died, so I only have a vague idea. Dad used to tell me that she traveled to planets all the time, and I remember her leaving and coming home a lot during my childhood. She also knew a lot of languages and liked science.”

“Do you remember if she left with a lot of luggage or like one suitcase?”

“It was always several suitcases. Dad was always laughing about it saying she was over-packed, but she would always smile and tell him she would use every piece of equipment in her bags.”

“Maybe she was a Planet Classification Agent. They tend to travel to small, recently discovered, planets and rank them depending on factors like: what species of animals are there, primitive or evolved, dangerous or safe, and other things.”

“Maybe.” Stiles said taking another look at the wires in front of him.

Stiles froze. “Wait. If my mom was a Planet Classification Agent then she would have reported back on this planet, and it would have had information show up on the screen when we were crashing.”

“Well you said she was sick. Maybe she got sent back early, and then the rest of the crewmembers who were here were…unable to return with their findings.”

Stiles let that soak in a bit, and then his eyes widened. “Oh my god.” He muttered thinking back on his conversation with Kira.

_“When you are connected to the Loquere it only becomes worse.”_

_“How?”_

_“It works faster. You experience more symptoms like fevers, hot flashes, nightmares, memory loss, neck pains, and more. Eventually you forget yourself._

Derek had moved away, focusing on the personal items the crewmembers left. Stiles dropped the wires, his mind racing. What if mom was connected to the Loquere and she had to be evacuated because of the symptoms? What if the reason no one could figure out what was going on was because the Loquere was something no one knew about? It’s from an unclassified planet, and so there is no way she could have been helped. _What if I can’t figure out how to not become a part of the Loquere? Will Derek have to suffer watching me like I had to watching mom?_

Stiles looked at Derek, whose back was facing him. He looked stressed, and there was a tension in his shoulders that hadn’t been there before. Stiles noticed the way Derek carefully handled the objects from the lockers. Pictures, jewelry, figurines, all of them were handled like precious things in Derek’s hands. However, with each locker opened, the heavier the weight of the lost lives was on the Wolf. 

Standing up, his task momentarily forgotten, Stiles strode over to Derek. He was holding a photo of a sleeping man holding a newborn. Stiles plucked the photo out of his hands and wrapped his arms around Derek. “I’m sorry we have to see this.” Stiles muttered when Derek slowly returned the hug. “I hate that we couldn’t have gotten here sooner to help, but we have a chance now to finish what they started. We’re going to get out of here.”

Derek’s arms tightened around him, and his face rubbed against Stiles’ neck. They stood there for a moment, just letting the heat of their bodies comfort each other. When Derek breathed in and pulled back, the moment broke. “We should get that video working.”

“Yeah.” Stiles replied.

Stiles moved to head back to work, but Derek grabbed his arm. “Stiles.” His voice sounded unsure and nervous. Stiles looked at Derek, and the Wolf looked like he was considering ignoring whatever he was about to say. However, his eyes looked determined. “Stiles I don’t know what is going to happen in our futures, but I am glad that I’m here with you.”

“Oh, that’s-“ Stiles went to say, but Derek hadn’t stopped talking.

“I don’t know if it is because we’re the only two people here who know about what’s outside all this, I don’t know if it’s because we’re the most similar species here, or if it’s because of who we genuinely are, but Stiles we-I can’t start something we may not get a chance to finish.”

“What?”

“I like you Stiles. I’m pretty sure I’m not really subtle about that, but we can’t start something here- not when I’m unsure about where these feelings are coming from. I like you, but I don’t want to make it off this planet to find out it’s all instinctual or stemming from loneliness. I thought I should let you know.”

“So you like me, but we’re not going to do anything about it?” Stiles asked.

“We shouldn’t do anything about it.” 

“Well to be honest I’m really relieved because you just saved me from trying to stutter out the same thing.”

“What?”

“I like you too Derek.”

The Wolf’s cheeks slowly reddened. Stiles smiled and then laughed, the noise starting soft but growing as they both stared at each other. “Well that’s definitely not how I thought this would go.”

“How did you think it would be?” Derek asked with a smile.

“I don’t know. I guess like something out of a movie where the two people let all that sexual tension build up until it eventually boils over, and then something bad happens which causes them to regret and angst about it.”

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing we nipped that in the bud.”

“I’m gonna get the sound going. Tell me if you find anything.”

“Okay.”

Stiles went back to the ancient system to try and rework it. Derek broke open two more lockers to go through. After a couple minutes, Stiles let out a noise as the lights completely shut out. A humming noise filled the air, and the emergency power kicked back in. With it came sound. 

“Hello I am Claudia Stilinski, and I am the head of this classification mission. Our job is to collect samples from the planet and figure out how they work. We are calling the planet Etheria after Dr. Morell’s niece. This will be a daily report through which we will report our findings for the day, and our plans for the next. We have arrived during the night cycle of the planet, so we have decided to wait to explore.” 

The video stopped. Stiles moved to the computer and found that he could see different files. He opened one and clicked it. Claudia showed up again. “Hello I am Claudia Stilinski and we are on day two of exploration. The plant life on this planet is incredible. While we have always known that plants are somewhat sentient, these plants take it to an entirely new level. They are able to communicate not only with other plants, but also with other species of animals. We have collected a couple samples to examine further. We have also made first contact with some creatures here. They are peaceful so far, but we have not figured out a way to understand them yet. The linguistics and biology teams will be working on that more tomorrow.”

Derek was next to Stiles now, and he clicked a video that was two days after the one they just watched. “Hello I am Claudia, and I am head of this classification mission. We have communication with the natives now. They are an adaptable species, which is quite extraordinary. They are able to adapt the physical characteristics, language, and abilities as any other species after a couple of hours studying them. It’s amazing. The biology department is ecstatic.” 

She smiled wide and shook her head. “It’s honestly incredible. Their original forms are amazing. Their skin is like water, and it melds itself to mimic the shapes of other creatures. They are peaceful and primitive, ranking them at about C-level on the Development Scale. We have also been able to communicate with them. They told us about the connection between the trees and the animals. They said it is a bond that a select few of every species are able to create. The translations don’t always make sense to us. For example, they use different measurements of time and don’t understand metaphors or similes.”

Her smile faded slightly. “There has also been some more frightening news relayed to us from the creatures. They say we are not the first humans to come to the planet. They mentioned a human settlement on the west side of the planet, where they have heard terrible things. We promised them we would investigate. However, they seem hesitant to lead us there. We will report on this more tomorrow.”

Derek and Stiles looked at each other. “Noshiko did say that Hunters had been here at one point. She said they were the reason they are the way they are.” Stiles said as his mouse hovered over another file a couple weeks after the last one. “Do you think the Hunters died the same way my mom’s crew did?”

“Only one way to find out.” Derek said.

They clicked another file and it opened with a new woman. She was tall and had long black hair. “Hello I am Dr. Morell and I am second in command of this mission. Today we were ambushed by Hunter forces, and Claudia was hit by a plasma gun. The hit wasn’t fatal, but she is in medical for now. We had been doing a plant-gathering expedition when they attacked. They had strange creatures with them, and we are unsure if they are native to the planet or not. They are certainly like nothing I’ve ever seen before. However, I think something was wrong with them. The Hunters would occasionally order them to attack, but the creatures would roar like they were in pain.

Also we’ve discovered something terrible. The group of Kitsune we were engaged with was attacked this morning. Hunter forces killed over twenty of the Kitsune. The remaining sixteen say that over a dozen were taken. This is by far the biggest raid the Hunters have dared to do since we’ve been here. Given the fact that we’ve been unable to figure out what they’re doing, it is highly worrisome. Tomorrow we plan to aid the Kitsune in the village as much we can. We also plan to send a scouting party to try observing the Hunter base. We will be requesting back up in two days time. Communication systems here are sometimes difficult due to the orbit pattern of the planet. We can only get clear messages out on days where the Triskelion constellation is visible. Unfortunately, this means that we are only able to send out messages twice a week. We will keep command as informed as possible with these conditions.” 

Stiles clicked one a bit farther. Dr. Morell was there again. “Hello I am Dr. Morell, and I will be assuming command of this mission. Claudia Stilinski is returning home on a cargo shuttle due to medical issues. Several members of the linguistics crew, geography team, and cultural studies group accompany her. We are saddened to say that the Kitsune of the Adaptation class are now extinct. The Hunters have killed them all, and the only ones who remain are the ones permanently mutated from their experiments. They can no longer shift forms, and are stuck as humanoid hybrids mixed with Earth creatures.” Dr. Morell closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths before continuing. “I’m sorry. It’s just a tragedy. The Kitsune we were in contact with have come to us for sanctuary, and are housed a couple yards from this base. The Hunters have created a creature with the Kitsune genetics. We are unsure of their abilities, but none of our scouting teams have returned.”

She grabs a list and you can see tears fill her eyes. “Today we remember the lives of,” She listed off twelve names, all of which were followed by a species. Ten of them were humans. “I must also report another finding-but this one is not officially studied yet. We think there is something on the planet that is making humans sick. We have lost three crewmembers to madness. They showed signs of a fever, and then once they got better, they would grow confused. We will be looking at this closer. Command has ordered we do not report our findings of the planet yet, despite our requests. We again beg that command reports this planet as a F-Level Planet on the Habitability Scale. We also request more protection and scientists. If we are to continue with our discoveries, we will need more people. However, this request will probably be denied due to the number of casualties we’ve experienced. With the newest casualties today, we have lost a total of thirty-five crewmembers out of fifty. The remaining fifteen of us are all sick; however, command insists that we continue our research and report our findings.”

Derek looked away from the screen and began pacing as the doctor continued her report. “We do not expect to live past a third month.” She stated shakily. “The Kitsune have had to resort to killing members who go mad. We do not fault them for this, for we’ve had to do the same with some of the younger members in their ranks. Their leader, Noshiko, has asked us to request medical specialists again. She also wishes to speak with a member of the higher command to demand reparations for the damage that has been done to her people. We await your response.”

Derek and Stiles shook their heads at the report. Questions ran through their minds asking why nothing was done. “I don’t know if I can watch any more of these Derek.” Stiles whispered as he stared at the screen. Derek growled softly and Stiles watched his eyes flash blue. “This is horrible.”

“Command should have gotten them out of there the minute they heard Hunters were on the planet!” He yelled.

“They should’ve been evacuated.”

“They shouldn’t have had to suffer like this!”

Derek growled louder, and Stiles took a moment to collect himself before scrolling to the last report. “We have to watch the last one.” Stiles said softly. Derek nodded, but he didn’t face the computer. Stiles clicked it, immediately taken aback by the sight before him. Dr. Morell was covered in blood. Her eyes were wide and empty of emotion. She didn’t look phased by the tears in her shirt or skin. You could see some of the blood from the other crewmembers already smeared upon the wall. She stared at the camera, her eyes just looking. With a deep breath, that was raspy and probably painful, she began speaking.

“It is month six for me. I am the last one. Dr. Greenberg passed away ten nights ago. I will not be reporting anymore, for I know my requests will be denied and my reports ignored. The Hunters fled the same night Dr. Greenberg passed. They took the last ship on the planet. I am stuck here. I will die here. They have taken the Kanima, who have now been perfected. They will use them to infiltrate ranks and destroy our federation from the inside. The Kitsune have banned me from their territory. Noshiko is trying to find a cure to the half-breeds on her own. Her daughter, a product of Noshiko and Dr. Ken Yukimura, seems healthy. Dr. Yukimura has returned to the cycle. He has planted his roots near the caves in the eastern forests. I plan to travel there before the madness takes over. It will be a nice place to live out my remaining days if I have even that.”

She lifted her hand to scratch her head, and Stiles felt his eyes widen at the blood covered hand that showed up. It was mangled, broken in several places. As she moved it, it seemed like Dr. Morell didn’t even notice. “There is a faction of Kitsune who wish to take revenge for what happened. Do not send anyone here.” She looked at her hand and muttered something unintelligible under her breath. 

“I miss my brother.” She said randomly. “I miss oceans and sand.” Her eyes welled up with unshed tears. “I will leave the communication radio hooked up in case I discover a miracle. It’s over there.” She motioned to the back corner near one of the bed set-ups. She stood up. “I used to live by the sea. I liked it because the roaring of the waves was always so calming. Maybe if I go to the caves I’ll find the ocean. Maybe I’ll find the ocean. Maybe my brother will be waiting for me.”

The feed continued, and the sound of the hatch door opening and closing sounded. The feed cut off two minutes later. Derek and Stiles sat silently staring at the image of the empty base. Derek leaned against one of the cleaner walls, and Stiles leaned back in the chair. The silence in the room was suffocating, but neither man knew if they could stand to make the same ascent that the woman in the video just did. 

“Noshiko knew about all of this.” Derek whispered after a couple minutes. “She was here when all of this happened.” Stiles nodded silently. “Kira is a half-breed.” Derek added after a couple minutes. “That means she’ll go mad too.” 

The two sat there silently for a minute. Stiles clicked a couple things, and pulled out a disk from the machine. “I saved all the videos on here. We have to bring it when we leave so that the Federation will know about the damage they did here.” Derek nodded. 

“What do we do now?” Derek asked lowly.

“We get the radio, and we wait till the Triskelion Constellation is visible. When it is, we send an SOS message out as far as we can. If we have to wait a while for that, then I’ll try and find some ways to widen the signal so we can reach more ships.”

“What if they give orders not to get us?”

“Then I’ll broadcast the video feed as my message, and any ship that can hear it will ask questions until they have to send someone here.”

“And the Kitsune?” Derek asked.

“We’ll leave them alone. We’ve caused them enough trouble don’t you think?”

Derek nodded and the two men grabbed one of the packs from a locker. They placed the CD in a case along with the photograph Derek had found. They packed up some of the other personal items and then zipped it up. “If the constellation isn’t visible tonight, then we’re going to find the Hunter base. Noshiko took me there once before, but I can’t remember the way.”

“I’ll help. We’ll have to see what they left.”

“It wasn’t much, but I won’t just sit here and do nothing.”

“We’re going to get off this planet.” Derek said.

Stiles nodded and moved to the ladder, letting Derek grab the radio. Swinging the pack onto his back, he climbed up. Derek followed close behind, and sealed the hatch. They were going to fix this, Stiles thought. They had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright well that was chapter 25 where we get a clear demonstration of how difficult it is for an asexual/aromantic to write a romantic scene. Also (not sure if anyone reads these, but I'll put it here anyways) I'm still planning to create an appendix for this story since all the creatures and stuff get kind of confusing. Also since I'm (horrible) nice, here's a small snippet to Chapter 26.
> 
> Derek nodded, and looked over to see Malia sniffing the air. “What is it?” He asked. She shook her head and moved over towards another group of desks. Ducking down to the floor near the desks, Derek and Stiles could hear her ruffling through something. Standing back up, she looked at Derek. “You’re going to want to see this.”  
> The two rushed over there, and Stiles felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at the scene before him. A body was spread out on the ground, and from it white tendrils twisted together to form a tree sprout. As they walked up, ten red eyes slowly blinked open to look at them. Stiles flinched at the sight, but then looked at his arms. “Guess we’re having a conversation.” He muttered as the red tattoos spiraled over his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we are finally reaching the ending bits of this story, so hopefully it will be done soon. I'm terribly sorry for how long I made you guys wait for this, but I couldn't quite grab my motivation and edit everything to my hearts content. Either way I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Reviews and Kudos give me life, so leave them if you can.

**Chapter 26**  
**Full Circle**  
Derek and Stiles found themselves wandering back towards the fringes of the Kitsune territory. Derek walked silently behind him, his eyes shifted to adjust to the rising sun. Stiles stopped suddenly, causing Derek to stop and look for danger. “What?” He eventually asked when he sensed none.

“I just feel uneasy. Something just doesn’t feel right.”  


Derek scanned the area around them and then sniffed. Nothing. “I don’t see or smell anything.” Stiles nodded although Derek could tell he wasn't quite reassured, and moved to continue on. However, Derek put a hand on his shoulder. “Your heart is pounding. Do you need a break?”

“I’m fine.” Stiles said quickly. 

“Stiles I’m asking because you’re more effected by the planet than I am. I have a healing factor, you don’t. I may not go mad, or have the sickness that the others did. You might. So if we need to stop then we stop.”  


Stiles unwillingly felt the memories from his and Kira’s conversation pop back up. _How long do I have? -Weeks._ Shaking his head, Stiles motioned for them to move on. Derek nodded and together they made it close to the area where Noshiko had led him. “It was somewhere around here. From what I remember it was an actual building.” Derek nodded and lifted his face slightly to see if he could sniff it out.  


“You won’t find it that way.” A voice said from behind them. The two whipped around to see. Malia walked out from behind a tree, her paws by her head in surrender. “You guys really suck at being stealthy. You’ve been incredibly lucky so far.” She walked closer, and Stiles felt himself step back.  


“You’re also not going to be able to do anything in there. Noshiko burned all the logs and records of the experiments. She said they were evil and would allow others to further manipulate our bodies.” Derek placed himself more in front of Stiles, and growled lowly. “Oh stop that. I’m not Kali for stars sake. Kira ordered me to follow you. She had a hunch that I could find you at the human base.”

“You know about all that? I thought it was a big secret.” Stiles said.

“Of course I know. I’m Kira’s Protector.”

“Protector? Then that means she’s your-” Derek started.

“Mate. Yeah. Noshiko wasn’t thrilled.” Malia finished.  


Stiles stared with surprise covering his face. “That’s part of the reason I was so against you in the first place. Originally I thought that Noshiko would try to connect our people since Kira is part sky-folk.” She stepped closer and rubbed the back of her neck. “To be fair though Noshiko was worried by our past relations with humans.”

“So you know everything.” Stiles clarified stepping out from behind Derek.

“And more. I know what you need. You’re trying to leave aren’t you?”

“And you could help us with that?” Derek asked.

“I don’t know. The Hunters left several structures that we could never understand. I know where they are.” 

“And you’ll just take us to them-no questions asked or ill intent?” Derek asked skeptical.  


Malia crossed her arms and Stiles watched her grey ears flick back and forth annoyed. “Look I might not understand what all Kira has in mind, but she asked me personally to do this. She even ordered me to not tell anyone, and I know Kira if she is shoving orders at me then it’s important. I have no idea what you guys are planning, but if she wants you to be able to get off this planet unharmed, then I’m going to do my best to make sure it happens. If that means leading you guys to old human structures that probably have a zero percent chance of functioning again, then I’m going to do it.”  


Derek and Stiles looked at each other before Stiles nodded. “Alright. Lead the way.” Malia smiled, her coyote-teeth looking slightly intimidating. She moved in front of them, and walked on. Derek and Stiles followed closely, not really sure what creatures rested out this far from the camp. Malia seemed confident though as she pushed large plants and fallen sticks out of her way.  


They walked for what felt like an hour or two before she stopped. “The first structure is close; however, I figured we should eat something first.” She pulled a pack from her hip, and opened it up. Inside were slices of dried meat and chunks of the yellow fruits. She portioned them out and ignored when Derek gave some of his rations to Stiles.  


They ate in relative silence, the tension surprisingly thick for some unknown reason. Malia didn’t let them stay still for long, and they were up and moving again after a couple minutes. Malia stopped her ears flicking back and forth. “We have to be careful. Gatoke pods wander around this area.” Stiles shivered slightly at the memory of the crocodile-like creatures. “Keep close.” She pushed through two giant bushes, and Stiles felt his eyes widen at the sight before him.  


The tan rivers of the planet formed a tributary before them. The multiple small streams all came together to form one giant, tan colored, lake where several Gatokes rested. On a steep incline to their left rested a large shed with a broken fence around it. However, Stiles was transfixed by the large radio tower behind it. It was partially covered by red and orange leaves; however it was large enough that Stiles was sure he could get a message out.  


“We have to climb to get up there. I’ll go first and make sure no creatures are in there. Meanwhile you’ll cover my tail and climb up once I give the all-clear.” Malia stated, already stretching a bit to get ready to leap over some of the smaller streams and climb up the incline. Derek gripped her shoulder.  


“How are we supposed to defend against those? We have no weapons, and Stiles is a human. No offense Stiles, it’s just last time wasn’t really easy.”

“No I get it. I’m probably useless if it comes to a fight with them.”

“You faced one of these before?” Malia asked.

“Yeah. It was close to when we first arrived here.” Stiles responded.  


She made a face that showed that she was impressed. With a pop of her shoulder, she turned back to face them. “If it was that long ago, I think you’ll find yourself more capable than before. Now we’ve got to hurry. Gatoke pods get antsy if you sit in their territory for too long.” Derek grabbed a branch from the ground and handed it to Stiles.  


“Haha. You know what they say. ‘Speak softly and carry a big stick.’” Derek rolled his eyes at the historical reference, but Malia was already on the move. Gracefully she leaped over the rivers and made it to the wall that would lead them to the shed. She stepped back a couple times, wiggling in between steps. With a sudden rush of speed, she leaped as high as she could and sunk her claws into the wall. Dirt fell from the holes, and she had to adjust her handholds several times. In the end though, she was stable.  


Stiles found himself in a bit of awe at the sight of Malia clawing her way up the incline. As he looked to Derek, he saw he wasn’t the only one. However, he did notice something else. The Gatokes were moving. “Derek we gotta move.”

“What?”  


Stiles grabbed his arm and shoved him away just as the first Gatoke moved to strike. When it missed, it retreated back towards the other three crocodile-like creatures. Derek and Stiles moved a bit away, deciding it was better to inch their way towards the wall so when Malia gave the all clear they’d be close.  


Derek watched as the Gatokes tested their distance with them. They would swim close and then back off. When they got too close, Derek or Stiles would make a move, and they would retreat again. They made it to the wall, and Stiles looked up for a sign of Malia.  


“ **Too close.** ” A deep voice said from beside him. His head snapped to see who spoke, but the words were taken from his mouth. The largest Gatoke of the pod was resting in the waters closest to him. Although with its size it looked more like someone had tried to stuff an elephant into a bathtub. Its scales were covered in the red tattoos. “ **Back off.** ”

“Me?” Stiles asked noticing his own tattoos showing up.

“ **Too late. Talking dangerous. You quicken.** ”

“I what?” Stiles asked confused by the two word sentences.  


A piece of dirt fell onto his shoulder. Looking up Stiles saw Malia peering down. “You guys can come up. There were some Racquirrels but you’re good. Also Stiles stop using that. It makes you sick faster.”  


Stiles looked back to the Gatoke. “We leave.” He said pointing towards Malia. It huffed, steam crawling out of its mouth. Malia and Derek helped him climb up, and Stiles was surprised he wasn’t out of breath from the climb.  


Derek paused when they got to the top, his hand falling upon Stiles’ shoulder. “What did she mean when she said you would get sicker?” Stiles opened his mouth to respond with some random things he could think up, but Malia cut them off by calling out for them again.  


Derek gave Stiles a look that clearly showed the discussion wasn’t over while Malia led them inside. Derek choked at the number of computers in the room. “What the hell?” He asked looking at the monitors. “With this many computers they could have been sending broadcasts all over the galaxy.”

“They probably were. They’re Hunters after all.”

“They were always coming and going off the planet.” Malia said with a shrug.  


As they walked further into the building, Stiles saw small remains of notes people had left beside their computers. Picking up one, he could read a couple of the words. Unfortunately none of it was useful. “There was always a ringing noise coming from this building. The thing outside used to spin around.”

“It’s a radio tower.” Derek stated as he moved further into the building. 

“It’s how we used to send messages.” Stiles added.  


Derek found the backup generator, and flipped it on. All the computers slowly started back up. Words in a plethora of different languages showed up on the screens. The sounds of voices talking, yelling, or whispering filled the air. Derek covered his ears to the onslaught. Malia growled and moved to attack some of the computers, but Stiles held her back and found the main system control panel. Turning the volume down, he looked at some of the languages.  


“There’s at least one language from each discovered star system.” He muttered to Derek as they looked at the screens. “Several of them are not showing words though.” He moved to one of the blank screens and tapped it to see if anything changed. He tried again.  


“That’s because they’re in languages with no written system. The one over there is broadcasting in Wolf Native tongue, which consists solely of growls and such. The one over that way is in Wolf Common, which combines English and Wolf.” He glanced at one of the screens. “However, there are some here that even I can’t identify.”

“That one is Kitsune.” Malia said gravely.

“You guys don’t just speak English?” Stiles asked.

“We had our own language when we were still adaptor class. It allowed us to speak to others of our kind while remaining in the shape of whomever we were copying. When the Hunters came, some of them allowed us to copy them in order to learn the language and pass it on to the others. When the deaths started happening, some of us ended up switching sides as well. ”  


Malia scratched behind her ear, and then shook her head. “Anyways there are two more floors above this one.” The three walked to the elevator it had a light on the verge of going out inside, and a crackled voice told them to select a floor. Malia pushed one of the buttons. They all stared at the metal doors as the slowly creaked closed, temporarily trapping them in the metal box. As the doors opened on the next floor, Stiles stepped out first.  


This floor was much quieter than the other one. There were desks everywhere; some shoved to the side others just in their normal spot. “Any idea what used to happen here?” Stiles asked as he walked up to one of the closer desks. There were no papers or anything on it, but as he opened the drawers he found sketches. They represented some kind of liquid looking creature with spider-like eyes along its face. Its body represented something like a large snake with strange curling designs all over it.  


As Malia walked up and saw the picture she gasped. Ripping the paper out of Stiles’ hands, she held the paper in front of her a look of distress on her face. “What is it?” Derek asked, peeking at it from Malia’s shoulder.  


“That’s what we used to look like.” Malia said tracing the shape of the creature in the drawing with her clawed finger. “When we were just being ourselves we looked like this. It’s been so long.” She trailed off as she stared at the picture. She slowly lowered herself to the floor, and started to tear up. “Well keep looking you two!” She said as she quickly wiped her eyes.  


Stiles nodded and moved to the desk in the center of the room. It was bare of any papers and books. However, there was a picture frame on it lying facedown against the wood. Careful of the broken glass, Stiles picked it up and looked at the photo. An older man with sharp facial features and a receding hairline looked somberly at the camera while two teenagers stood next to him. “Did you find something?” Derek asked as he walked over.  


Stiles handed the picture to Derek, the face in it looking somewhat familiar though he couldn’t place why. Derek’s face went cold as he looked at the person. “I know him.” He snarled slightly. “This is Gerard Argent. He was the captain of the engineering sect.”

“He was with the girl-Alison!” Stiles said, his memory suddenly catching up. 

“Alison? His grand-daughter.”

“Shit.” Stiles muttered.  


Derek took the photo out of the broken frame and tucked it into one of his pockets. “Looks like Hunters had moles everywhere after all.” He shook his head. “It was probably his fault that the ship was attacked. He probably sent out a beacon to other Hunter ships close by.”

“Either way, what’s happened has happened and we can’t stop here. We have to get all this evidence back to Admiral Hale and everyone.”  


Derek nodded, and looked over to see Malia sniffing the air. “What is it?” He asked. She shook her head and moved over towards another group of desks. Ducking down to the floor near the desks, Derek and Stiles could hear her ruffling through something. Standing back up, she looked at Derek. “You’re going to want to see this.”  


The two rushed over there, and Stiles felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at the scene before him. A body was spread out on the ground, and from it white tendrils twisted together to form a tree sprout. As they walked up, ten red eyes slowly blinked open to look at them. Stiles flinched at the sight, but then looked at his arms. “Guess we’re having a conversation.” He muttered as the red tattoos spiraled over his arms.  


“ _You are not one of us._ ” It said as it slowly moved so its trunk was slightly straighter than before. “ _You smell the same.”_ Stiles didn’t reply, but watched as the body of the creature swayed. It seemed weak despite its food source under it. “ _You’re all sick._ ” It suddenly snapped. “ _You bond but you don’t break down well. You’ll ruin us.”_

“Not like it’s much different than what you already do. Were you someone that worked here?” Stiles replied.

“ _I was a communications expert. Or I think I was. Life before now is a blur of colors that I can’t quite understand. All I know now is red.”_

“Do you remember what they were using this station for?”

“ _Words. Passing words through stars to see where they hit. We didn’t know who was replying, but they helped us gain the technology. Then the Hunters came-”_

“You aren’t a Hunter?”

“ _I am now. When they came we were on the verge of death. The federation wasn’t going to send a rescue team for us. When the Hunters came we welcomed them. They saved us…some of us.”_

“What about the experiments-the Kanima. What was the purpose of that? What are they going to do with them?”

“ _Going to do? The fact that you are here shows they have already done. They are changing, manipulating, directing. One by one you fall into their traps.”_

“What are you-”  


Stiles paused then. He thought about the bundle of branches already in the cave when they had first gotten there. He thought about the wreckage from other ships when they landed, and the different human structures around the planet. His eyes moved towards Malia, and with a sudden realization he froze up.  


“The entire planet is a trap. There’s a reason why the Hunters attacked us in that area. Our scanners weren’t pulling up anything because no one has been able to report back on this planet. The debris from asteroids was already there and then mixed with other space junk to make it harder for escape pods to get through. Then there’s this planet. There’s nothing modern here, and to create any kind of space ready craft would take decades. However, due to the air being poisonous no one would ever live long enough to make something like that. It’s a no survivors assault.”

“ _Yes. However, you forgot one other thing.”_

“What?”

“ _The natives that are in on the plan.”_  


A sudden whirring noise had the trio turning around. Sparks flew from the elevator, and Stiles could faintly make out four large shapes emerging from the smoke. “Oh little humans, you never see the signs right in front of you. A race that can turn into anything in order to blend in, and you didn’t even once consider that there would be a few left to protect their secrets.” 

“Stupid.” Another voice muttered. 

“Completely.” Said a third voice.  


As the smoke started to clear, Stiles felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up. For from the fog stepped: Ethan, Aiden, Ennis, and Kali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it all comes together :D (If you are wondering who the Loquere there used to be it's totally Deucalian). I am going to warn you now, but I probably won't be posting the next chapter until the rest of this thing is finished. I'll try to have it up before April, but no guarantees.


End file.
